Libérame
by Plutonio Shoujo
Summary: Erase una vez una niña solitaria, y un demonio que oculto con interés la observaba. Erase una vez una jovencita a punto de ser huérfana, y un demonio que distante no hacía nada para ayudarla. Erase una vez que ella clamaba por ayuda, y que él salió del fuego para salvarla. Erase una vez ama y sirviente, liberadora y cautivo, luz y oscuridad, la historia que se proyecta una vez más.
1. Memoria

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso.

Solo tomo crédito por la creación de esta historia, sus argumentos y personajes originales. Todas las traducciones de canciones presentadas son hechas por mí, a menos que se indique lo contrario.

Esta historia fue originalmente publicada el 8 de Noviembre de 2012. Esta es la versión corregida, pero la historia y sus argumentos son los mismos.

* * *

_¿Te suena el nombre "una decisión radical que cambió mi vida?_

_Si es así y pensaste que esto es un plagio, déjame decirte que no es así. Es el mismo fic, pero corregido y mejorado, nuevo nombre, misma autora._

* * *

_Libérame_

_Reminiscencia 1. Memoria_

«Los fragmentos de recuerdos perdidos

Presionarás en tu pecho, recordarás.

Algo palpitará, al oírte llamarme

por mi nombre, pero con tono de dolor.»

.

—Haitoku no Kyoku, Vocaloid.

Adaptación por Shadechu Nightray.

_* .*. *_

Dicen que al morir, ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos. Todo lo que has hecho, dicho, pensado. Tus sueños y anhelos. Tus pecados y errores. Ves como todo sucede de nuevo, frente a ti. Pero entonces, no eres tú quien experimenta todo de nuevo, sino que aunque ves, oyes y sientes todo, lo haces desde una perspectiva de testigo. Como un narrador que cuenta su propia historia en tercera persona. Ves como todo sucede de nuevo, sin poder intervenir. Te sientes impotente, al ver que no puedes cambiar nada, que las decisiones que tomaste, no pueden volver atrás, y que de paso, no te sirvieron de nada. Porque, después de todo, el pasado no puede cambiarse. Solo puedes quedarte, inmóvil, observando todo, como si el tiempo se detuviera, en esa fracción de segundo que separa la vida de la muerte. Dicen que al morir ves pasar la vida frente a tus ojos. Tal vez sea verdad.

Mi vida como puedo _recordarla_ nunca fue difícil. Las cosas siempre pareciron tan fáciles… solo con pedir algo, podía tenerlo. Una hermosa casa donde vivir, antigua y olorosa a madera y libros viejos, un lugar perfecto para iniciar viajes y aventuras increíbles como en el hogar de los grandes protagonistas de la literatura. Leales personas disponibles para lo que lo fuera, a cualquier hora del día. La seguridad de una herencia envidiable en el futuro.

Y una familia pequeña pero donde nunca faltaba el amor.

Era feliz sin saberlo. Lo tenía todo.

Crecí en un pequeña ciudad semi-detenida en el tiempo. Aunque el progreso había llegado allí e incluso caracterizaba algunos sitios importantes, aun se podían ver casas coloniales a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, con grandes ventanas cuyas barras eran de madera, y puertas tan altas como para dar paso a un gigante. El clima era perfecto, ni muy frío ni muy caliente, aunque en ocasiones la temperatura bajaba tanto que la neblina cubría la ciudad hasta bien entrada la mañana. Simplemente, era una ciudad hermosa, misteriosa y romántica.

Pero mi vida allí pronto llegó a su fin. Apenas tenía nueve años cuando me fui de allí definitivamente. Mis sentimientos sobre el inminente viaje eran encontrados. Me gustaba estar allí, pero a la vez mi amor por la estadía solía verse empañado por la soledad y añoranza. Mis padres casi nunca estaban en casa, y cuando regresaban para pasar tiempo conmigo era por pocos días. A veces solo eran horas.

Probablemente hubiera terminado sucumbiendo a algún tipo de depresión infantil de no ser por la llegada de mi hermana menor. Su nombre era sencillamente tan hermoso como ella, _Rosalía._ Su cabello era una cascada de bucles que parecían estar fundidos en oro, tan rebeldes como magníficos. Aun así, era todo un deleite sentarse a sus espaldas y peinárselos hasta domarlos. Su rostro redondeado le daba una apariencia aun más infantil, y tenía la nariz respingada, poblada de pecas que le daban un aspecto travieso. Y así era ella, traviesa y ocurrente, una niña protagonista de su propio libro de aventuras infantiles.

Rosalía llegó hasta mundo cuando yo tenía ocho años, y rápidamente se convirtió en la alegría de la familia, incluyendo a la hermana de mi madre que era un poco severa y no parecía que le agradaran mucho los niños. Ella fue como un sol que iluminó la vida de todos, y para mí se convirtió en un motivo más para vivir, pues tendría a alguien que proteger, alguien a quien enseñarle tantas cosas, alguien que se convertiría en mi mejor amiga, en mi ser más preciado. Me juré a mí misma que nunca la dejaría sola, no permitiría que pasara por lo mismo que yo. Así fue como se creó un fuerte vínculo entre ambas. Los primeros meses tras su llegada debieron haber sido una de las mejores épocas que había vivido. Debido a los cuidados que _ella_ necesitaba, mi madre debió quedarse en casa algún tiempo. Mi padre se quedó acompañándola, ayudándola en todo lo necesario. Por tres meses completos, no se fueron de viaje como solían hacer.

Mi familia manejaba una corporación de gran peso a nivel internacional. Se decía que estaba en el mercado desde hace más de un siglo, aunque personalmente nunca me había molestado en investigar sobre ello. Sus ventas se centraban mayormente en el público infantil, aunque sus productos podían ser disfrutados por adultos y niños por igual. Patrocinaban gran cantidad de eventos y fundaciones. Pero desde las sombras. Nadie conocía a sus dueños, de hecho nadie sabía quienes la dirigían desde mediados del siglo XX. Solamente sus representantes en los distintos países, y los abogados principales eran quienes se mostraban ante el público. Y eso era en contadas ocasiones.

Era por ello que se ausentaban tanto. Fue por ello que tras cumplir Rosalía los tres meses, se marcharon de nuevo. Sin embargo, ya no estaría sola, la tenía a _ella._ Aunque solo pudiera responderme con una sonrisa boba…

Las semanas fueron pasando hasta convertirse en meses. Los viajes de mis padres continuaron, hasta que un día, cuando Rosalía apenas tenía once meses, nos llevaron con ellos. Fue algo bastante inesperado. Ellos nunca habían accedido llevarme con ellos ni una sola vez por más que les rogué e hice berrinches. Decían que no podría ausentarme de la escuela, pero esta vez pareció no importarles este asunto. Pero entonces, simplemente mis padres empacaron unas pocas maletas, con tal prisa que mucha ropa se quedó en casa, incluyendo mi abrigo favorito, y luego nos condujeron hasta el aeropuerto. Cuando me di cuenta de a dónde íbamos, era muy tarde para hacer preguntas. Salíamos del país.

Por más preguntas que hice, ninguna fue contestada. Se limitaron a decir que ahora viajaríamos todos juntos como lo hacían las verdaderas familias. El asunto seguía pareciéndome extraño, el año escolar seguía en curso y nunca me había ausentado por tanto tiempo de clases. Quise saber qué sería de mi educación, aunque estaba feliz de poder estar junto a ellos, el asunto sobre mi vida escolar no podía dejar de preocuparme. Mi padre dijo entonces que contratarían un profesor privado justo como hacían con los niños estrella.

Lo del profesor privado resultó ser en serio, y fue así como conocí al señor T. Él era un hombre joven, no aparentaba tener más de treinta años, era bastante alto y delgado, y tenía la piel muy pálida y el cabello negro. Recuerdo que una vez le escuché a una mucama murmurar que bien podría disfrazarse de la _muerte_ en Halloween sin mucho esfuerzo. Honestamente él me daba un poco de miedo al principio, pero poco a poco fui acostumbrándome. Algo que nunca olvidaré era su aterradora puntualidad. Nunca se presentaba un segundo antes o después de la hora acordada, lo mismo para nuestro horario de clases, pareciera que midiera sus palabras para no pasarse de la hora entre cada asignatura que enseñaba. Era muy inteligente y eficiente, mi padre estaba más que agradado con su trabajo y no paraba de halagarlo todo el tiempo; incluso lo invitó en varias ocasiones a las fiestas de la compañía, pero el enigmático caballero se negó rotundamente.

A pesar de su seriedad, su aspecto imponente y atemorizante, o que me regañara con frecuencia, poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a él. Sus clases me resultaron fantásticas, y aprendí cosas que estaba segura que nunca me enseñarían en la escuela. Incluso, en el fondo, comencé a tomarle aprecio. Pero, como las cosas increíblemente buenas no duran mucho, él se marchó tras un año de darme clases. No volví a verlo nunca más. Al parecer el trato era que a cambio de las poco usuales condiciones de empleo, él sólo trabajaría un año con nosotros. Mi padre había aceptado el trato esperanzado de que el Señor T. cambiara de opinión y se quedara con nosotros más tiempo. Pero no fue así, pasado el lapso de tiempo acordado él tomo sus libros, sus demás pertenencias y se marchó. Apenas pude despedirme de él, y cuando lo hice, le dije que esperaba verlo pronto. Para mi desconcierto, me respondió que _yo_ _no_ _querría_ _que_ _eso_ _sucediera_.

Luego de eso, las cosas se tornaron aun más radicales. Comenzamos a mudarnos con mayor frecuencia, y cambiamos de país cinco veces. Yo no lograba entender por qué teníamos que hacer eso. Y lo más desconcertante, era que cada destino nuevo era también un _nombre_ nuevo, eso era lo que menos entendía. Me pregunté muchas veces el porqué, o si era que acaso no les gustaba como me llamaba. Tal vez era demasiado inocente para entenderlo. Mis padres se limitaban a contestar que era necesario, que no me preocupara, que pensara que era como un juego. Que empezaríamos una nueva vida y que si cambiábamos nuestros nombres sería mucho más divertido. Eso era lo único que me decían cuando les preguntaba aquello que tanto parecía incomodarles. Pero yo empezaba a crecer, y no podrían engañarme para siempre. Algo estaba pasando, algo que con el tiempo, aprendería que era lo bastante grave como para tomar semejantes medidas.

Mudarnos tantas veces no fue lo peor. Y quien resultó más afectada por todo esto, tampoco fui yo, sino mi hermana. Cuando comenzamos a mudarnos una y otra vez, ella apenas tenía un año. Habíamos cambiado de país varias veces, cada país era un nuevo mundo, una nueva cultura, una nueva lengua. Cuando naces, no hablas ningún idioma. El idioma que llegas a hablar cuando eres capaz de articular palabras, es el que usan las personas que te rodean. Y era allí donde radicaba el problema. Mi pequeña hermana había pasado los primeros años de su vida en países diferentes, incluyendo el nuestro, estando en contacto con varios idiomas diferentes. Ahora ella se confundía un poco cuando hablaba, casi siempre mezclando los dos idiomas que principalmente conocía: inglés y español. No podía diferenciar bien un idioma del otro, por lo que le costaba terminar una oración completamente entendible. A veces soltaba palabras de otros idiomas, como el _arigato _japonés cuando quería dar las gracias.

Finalmente, tras tanto tiempo lejos, regresamos a casa. Rosalía tenía siete años, y yo iba a cumplir 15. Para mi sorpresa, los viejos empleados aun estaban allí, fieles a la espera de nuestra llegada, y al volver nos dieron una calurosa bienvenida. Se veían muy felices por nuestro regreso. Yo diría que demasiado. Por sus reacciones pareciera que hubiéramos regresado de la tumba o algo así… Casi me asfixio con el abrazo de los cuatro juntos, aunque el señor Thompson, nuestro viejo mayordomo, fue un poco más reservado. Pero en cambio, Mónica -la mucama- y los demás por poco me dejaron sin aire.

Mi padre tuvo que pedirles que nos dejaran descansar un poco porque estábamos agotados por el viaje, para que nos dejaran. Los sirvientes, un poco apenados a mi parecer, se disculparon y se retiraron para ayudar con el equipaje. Subí a mi habitación, agotada, esperaba encontrarla hecha un desastre, con las cajas apiladas, pero se encontraba en perfecto estado: la cama tendida, la cerámica del suelo brillante, los vidrios de las ventanas relucientes, las paredes pintadas de vivos celeste y blanco. Lucía perfecta, de hecho, toda la casona lucía perfecta, radiante, muy diferente al hogar que había dejado cinco años atrás.

Pasaron las semanas y las cosas cambiaron. Bastante, diría yo. Ya mis padres no trabajaban tanto y pasábamos más tiempo en familia. Podría jurar que ellos ahora eran más felices, y así era. Los últimos años, sobre todo aquellos que estuvimos fuera del país se veían preocupados y tristes. Yo podía notarlo. Un destello de sufrimiento y preocupación marcaba los profundos ojos de mi padre. Raras veces salíamos y cuando lo hacíamos unos hombres que jamás había visto nos acompañaban; mi madre nos dijo que ellos eran unos viejos amigos de mi padre. Pero eso, quedó en el pasado, ahora todo era diferente, ellos estaban felices, aquel destello que se ausentó de sus rostros por tanto tiempo había regresado y más brillante que nunca. Oí cantar a mi madre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Los vi sonreír sinceramente en meses, al igual que los escuche reír desde que habíamos dejado el país. Nada podría ser mejor, nada podría hacerme más feliz. Pero…

* * *

_Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo. Para los que no me conocen, me presento. Soy Plutonio Shoujo (nick bien random, ¿no?), anteriormente conocida como Akari Shoujo 948._

_Este fic originalmente comencé a publicarlo el 8 de Noviembre del 2012. La última actualización fue el 3 de octubre de 2013, a pocos días de su primer aniversario. Como notarán lo eliminé, y comencé a subirlo de nuevo, esta vez, para el alivio de la buena escritura, corregido._

_Hace más de un año que comencé esta historia, desconocía muchas cosas de las escrituras en ese entonces. Leyendo todo de nuevo me doy cuenta de los múltiples errores que cometí, de esas palabras que están de más, que matan los capítulos. De mis errores con los diálogos, etc. Así que me senté y corregí todo._

_Si leen de nuevo notarán los cambios. No se alarmen, la historia sigue siendo la misma, la misma trama, los mismos personajes. Únicamente me encargué de corregir errores en los diálogos, faltas ortográficas y algunos deslices de acentuación. Otras cosas que podrán notar, es cambios en la redacción, y nuevas cosas en los capítulos. La verdad es que me había emocionado tanto con escribir, que simplemente pasé por alto algunas cosas que debían ir. Como expliqué en los pm que les envié, notarán cambios en algunos nombres, pero no es nada que cause confusión._

_Realmente lamento si esto incomoda a alguien. Pero soy un tanto__ perfeccionista con lo escribo, no soporto las fallas en mis historias, y ustedes también se merecen lo mejor y no algo escrito con prisa y que quede mal._

_Por otro lado, sufrí un terrible bloqueo hacia octubre, no podía escribir nada, y eso que sabía que debía escribir… (Pero descuiden, ya me recuperé xD) No me malentiendan, sin pasión ni inspiración no hago las cosas. También finiquité algunos detalles, y estuve planeando con más cuidado el final. Creo que tendremos unos cuatro arcos en total. Este, el que sigue, y dos más donde la venganza empezará a desarrollarse y más secretos saldrán a la luz. Porque si creyeron que esto trata solo de una chica que quiere vengarse y como logra llegar hasta sus enemigos, se han equivocado. *corta aquí la cosa porque es bien mala*_

_Espero que puedan disfrutar de la historia, aun con sus cambios. Aprecio mucho su apoyo, sobre todo a todos esos seguidores que me apoyaron desde el principio, y que aun con todos los errores que tenía, pudieron amar esta historia._

_Athgeass muchas gracias por tu último review, no tienes idea lo mucho que me motivó!_

_ 1995; DaniBerbin, mis queridas compatriotas! Mujeres en serio algún día tenemos que reunirnos! Vivan las venezolanas! :D cofcofylosvenezolanos~cofcof_

_MariiEzz mujer no tienes idea lo mucho que extraño tu historia!_

_Nana19 un millón de gracias por tu fiel apoyo y por haberme seguido hasta el final! Amo tus reviews :D rodaba de risa con ellos, eres muy ocurrente xD_

_Vi de usumaki: tus reviews siempre me mataban de risa xD espero seguir leyendo tu historia, anda que va muy bien! Si actualizas pronto prometo volverme pelirroja (?)_

_The Owl's Bride sin duda eres una de las autoras que más admiro y extraño acá en fanfiction. Me acuerdo siempre de tu historia y créeme que es de mis favoritas. Espero verte de vuelta pronto!_

_En fin, gracias a todos los seguidores que me apoyaron, espero que estos cambios puedan agradarles también…_

_El Club de las "A" (espero que no sean como la de PLL… xD ) Abselunita; Agoz 25; ; Alegna Michaelis Granger; Alice Frostcliff; Alley Michaelis_

_DarlynM; darklady0094;_

_EcchanGirl; IdiotandProud;_

_Jacquie Doll; Jenny Heidern; Julietta17;_

_Katze VL; Kassandra Caldina; Kasumi Isumi; Keyci; kurosagi hana; kurovero;_

_LadyPhantomhive16; Lena Lawlipop; LizzySego;_

_Minako-Sama13; Mysticalls-123;_

_NicoleChan14; NiefBrokelly; nodame_

_Phinkur;_

_SaikaMidou; Saori Deyar; Shadechu Nightray; Soratahime;_

_Tears To Call My Name; tenshin anime; __tout n'est pas comme il semble;_

_Yukiko Kuran; Yuuki-Lawliet; Yuya kinomoto;_

_xPhantomhive; yatinga;_

_Y a todos esos lectores que comentaron como guest, gracias también, espero que hayan podido leer el aviso a tiempo…_

_**Shadechu Nightray, un millón de gracias por tu comprensión y apoyo. Eres algo así como mi consejera fanfiquera xD Gracias también por tu asombrosa adaptación de The Lost Memory. No tienes idea de lo importante que es para la historia…**_

_Gracias al público en general, hasta el próximo capítulo._

_**sind die Jäger!**_

Fanfiction, 09 de Junio de 2014. 11:00 pm


	2. Vendetta

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso.

Solo tomo crédito por la creación de esta historia, sus argumentos y personajes originales. Todas las traducciones de canciones presentadas son hechas por mí, a menos que se indique lo contrario. Algunas traducciones fueron hechas a partir de las versiones inglesas.

Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en Noviembre de 2012. Esta es la versión corregida, pero la historia y sus argumentos son los mismos.

* * *

_¿Te suena el nombre "una decisión radical que cambió mi vida?_

_Si es así y pensaste que esto es un plagio, déjame decirte que no es así. Es el mismo fic, pero corregido y mejorado, nuevo nombre, misma autora._

* * *

_—Reminiscencia 2. Vendetta_

«Cada ser viviente algún día morirá.

Estemos preparados para morir o no.

Ese día seguramente vendrá»

—"Vogel im Käfig", Hiroyuki Sawano. Shingeki no Kyojin OST.

Traducción/adaptación libre a partir de la adaptación inglesa de "_Melonmuffin_"

…Al parecer, como las viejas leyendas decían, la suerte de mi familia sí estaba maldita. Empecé a creer que estábamos destinados a la desgracia y a la desdicha. Jamás podré olvidar ese día, jamás lograré borrar de mi memoria los fatídicos sucesos que acontecieron. Yo tampoco debía olvidarlo. Nunca. Eso se convertiría en mi única razón de vivir.

Aquel día sería el comienzo de una pesadilla. El día que lo perdí todo. Mi hogar, mi familia mi paz.

Como se habría de esperar, todo comenzó como un día normal. Me dirigí al colegio, como venía haciendo desde que regresamos del último país donde estuvimos. Al principio mi padre no estaba de acuerdo, pero yo me había perdido prácticamente toda mi vida escolar. A mí realmente no me importaba, pero el hecho era que por tanto viajar no había pisado una institución en mucho tiempo, y durante los años en el extranjero mi educación quedó a cargo de diversos tutores. Así que finalmente, tras muchas discusiones con sus pro y contra, iniciamos los trámites para mi educación, y la de mi hermana.

Varias reuniones fueron necesarias. Al igual que largas conversaciones con los profesores y con una psicopedagoga, diversos viajes a las instituciones de educación gubernamentales y nacionales, y varios exámenes para los que tuve que estudiar por semanas. Finalmente, tras mucho esfuerzo, fui admitida en el colegio Dr. Luis Razzeti, justo a tiempo para el nuevo año escolar.

Todos los días era prácticamente lo mismo. Clases desde las siete de la mañana hasta la una y media de la tarde, y algunos días tenía clase en las tardes también. El miércoles era el día más agotador: toda la tarde teníamos práctica de Instrucción Pre-militar. Una verdadera molestia. Era como Educación Física pero impartida por un severo profesor que no admitía errores. Literalmente, me sentía como en el ejército, y tras la primera práctica quedé tan agotada que apenas llegué a casa me fui directo a la cama sin siquiera quitarme el uniforme. Otros compañeros de clase sin embargo, parecían disfrutar esta asignatura.

Después de clases el Sr. Thompson me iba a buscar. Mi padre había querido darle su jubilación luego de más de veinte años de fiel servicio a mi familia, además el Sr. Thompson ya pasaba de los sesenta años de edad, y mi padre quería que él tuviera su merecido descanso. Mas él anciano mayordomo se negó, y finalmente tras un acuerdo decidió convertirse en el chofer de mi hermana y mío. Él era muy responsable y puntual, nunca llegaba ni un minuto después de la hora pautada. Cada vez que yo salía de clases, él ya estaba afuera esperándome. Pero aquel día él llegó más temprano de lo usual.

Debí prestar más atención. Cada palabra, cada acción, cada actitud, eran advertencias, señales que ignoré abiertamente. Bien pudo haber aparecido en el cielo un "no vayas" escrito con nubes, y aun así yo hubiese seguido adelante. Si solo hubiera prestado un poco más de atención, si solo hubiese escuchado, tal vez, la historia sería otra.

Sentada en una banca hablando con dos compañeros de clase, fui interrumpida por un chico. Me avisaba que alguien había ido a buscarme. Sin duda él era de último año, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos poseían una mirada madura, no la de un chico de dieciocho años como mucho. Por un momento dudé, no lo conocía. Pero cuando mencionó el vehículo donde habían ido a buscarme, le creí.

Tras darle las gracias por el aviso, me dirigí a la salida. Si bien tenía una hora libre antes de comenzar las clases de la tarde, me extrañaba que el Sr. Thompson fuera a buscarme tan temprano. Él siempre llegaba poco antes de las seis de la tarde, pero ese día, apenas era la 1:35 pm. Jennifer y Josué, los compañeros de clase que estaban conmigo en ese momento, también se mostraron sorprendidos.

—Espera —me llamó Jennifer mientras me dirigía a la salida—. ¿Vas a irte?

Nunca podré olvidar la forma en que me preguntó aquello, su voz, normalmente confiada y fuerte, sonaba desconfiada e intranquila, como si algo grave le estuviera perturbando.

—Bueno, si ha venido a buscarme debe ser para algo importante —le contesté rápidamente—. No te preocupes, lo más seguro es que regrese antes de que la práctica de premilitar empiece.

—No es eso, es solo que… —el repentino llamado de la bocina del auto interrumpió a Josué, quien parecía estar a punto de decir algo importante. Ya estábamos en la salida. El portón de acceso al amplio estacionamiento estaba abierto como solía estarlo a esa hora, pero aun así, el Sr. Thompson no entró.

—Ale, escucha… —otra vez la bocina volvió a hacerse sentir, interrumpiendo esta vez a Jennifer. Ale era un sobrenombre con el que solían llamarme, un diminutivo de mi nombre completo.

Debí escucharla. Pero en lugar de ello, me despedí, y caminé directo a la salida, fuera de la seguridad que el liceo ofrecía.

—Lo siento chicos, ya tengo que irme. Al parecer el Sr. Thompson tiene mucha prisa, ni siquiera se bajó a abrirme la puerta como suele hacerlo…

—Espera… —insistió Jennifer.

—¡Adiós, nos vemos ahora! —fue lo último que les dije, mejor dicho, grité, mientras corría a la camioneta. Pensé que para que el señor Thompson llegara tan temprano y se mostrara algo indecente comparado a como era normalmente, debía ser algo de gran importancia.

Entonces, pasó algo inesperado:

—¡ALECIA, NO SUBAS AL AUTO!

Aquellas palabras, gritadas al unísono por mis dos compañeros antes de cerrar la puerta de la camioneta, fueron las últimas que les escuché decir.

—¿Pero qué les pasa? —pregunté luego de dejar escapar un suspiro. No tuve respuesta alguna, sino que en lugar de eso, sentí que alguien me tapó la boca con un pañuelo impregnado de un líquido con un fuerte y dulce olor. Eso, y la mirada alarmada y horrorizada de mis dos compañeros corriendo hacia mí es lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar en el inicio de la pesadilla.

Me desperté desorientada y confundida. Me tomó unos momentos despejar mi mente y poder ver con claridad. Cuando alcé los ojos intentando ver donde estaba, me di cuenta de que me hallaba en una habitación que jamás había visto.

Mi primer instinto fue levantarme y salir corriendo. Pero cuando lo intenté, no pude moverme. Me encontraba atada a una silla de madera, tanto de manos como de pies. La ventaja -si es que se le puede llamar así considerando la situación-, era que la silla amenazaba con terminar de podrirse en cualquier momento.

Mientras forcejeaba con mis muñecas para liberarme, recorrí la habitación con los ojos. En sí era pequeña y cuadrada, cuyas paredes alguna vez fueron blancas pero ahora estaban curtidas con algo que parecía sangre seca y vieja, además de otra serie de manchas de dudosa procedencia. No había ventanas y solo había una puerta que parecía de madera, a punto de caerse de sus soportes. La iluminación era pobre: un bombillo amarillo a punto de quemarse colgaba del techo justo en la mitad de la habitación. También había un penetrante olor que impregnaba la habitación entera y que no lograba distinguir. Era un poco molesto, y sentía que comenzaría a estornudar si seguía aspirándolo.

Aún estaba un poco mareada, y sentía un poco de dolor muscular. Las muñecas me picaban y me ardían a la vez, producto de las sogas. El dolor en los tobillos fue amortiguado por los calcetines que llevaba puestos. No parecía que hubiera manera de librarme de la silla.

Intenté poner en orden mis pensamientos, buscando una manera de salir. Los vívidos recuerdos de los últimos segundos que recordaba nadaron en mi mente, molestándome. Todo había sido un complot, seguramente para secuestrarme y obtener dinero de mi familia. Como un secuestro express o algo así. Pero la característica fundamental de este tipo de asaltos, era que te liberaban. Y yo seguía en ese sitio, atada a una silla, sin posibilidades de salir.

La palabra "secuestro" seguía en mi mente. Seguramente se trataba de eso, un secuestro para pedir un costoso rescate a mi familia. Por un momento palidecí, pensando que alguien había averiguado el verdadero trabajo de mi familia. Pero no necesariamente tenía tal verdad que salir a la luz para que cualquier ambicioso ladrón quisiera aprovecharse, pues para el mundo, mi padre tenía un importante rango en la milicia, mientras mi madre trabajaba con una compañía organizadora de eventos. Y cualquier criminal con dos dedos de frente sabía bien que alguien que trabajara en el empleo -falso- de mi padre, ganaba muchísimo dinero. Recuerdo que Luis, uno de mis compañeros de clase, bromeaba diciendo que a esos hombres hasta les pagaban por tener hijos.

Irónicamente, aquello me relajó, en el fondo, un poco. Si era así, yo sería liberada en cualquier momento.

Traté de calmarme, pensando en cosas alegres, pero no funcionó. Inconscientemente esos pensamientos me llevaron a imaginar qué haría cuando saliera de allí. ¿Sería interrogada en la policía como en esos programas de televisión? ¿Tendría que hablar con la prensa? ¿Iría a un juicio? ¿Tendrían que ir a declarar mi familia y compañeros de clase?

_Compañeros de clase._

La frase me trajo a la realidad de golpe, y un recuerdo olvidado llegó a mi mente junto con ella.

Compañeros de clase. Jennifer y Josué.

Ellos parecían saber que algo malo estaba pasando. ¿Pero cómo? A partir de entonces, no pude dejar de pensar en ello. Ellos se mostraron reacios a que yo subiera a la camioneta, pero ¿cómo podrían ellos saberlo? ¿Acaso eran cómplices y después se arrepintieron?

Jennifer y Josué, cómo, no lo sé, pero ellos sabían. Ellos trataron de advertirme. Y en lugar de escucharlos, caminé directo a mi trampa.

Solté una honda exclamación. La verdad se estaba tornando dolorosa.

—¡Déjenme salir! —grité, pero no obtuve respuesta. Grité de nuevo, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, lastimándome la garganta y provocando un breve dolor de cabeza en mis sienes.

En respuesta, solo obtuve silencio. Silencio. No había ningún ruido, ni ambiental, ni de vehículos. Nada. ¿Dónde podría hallarme?

Comencé a desesperarme, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Quería salir de allí ya, no cuando se pagara un rescate, no cuando la policía me encontrara. Quería salir de inmediato, no soportaría mucho más tiempo allí sin enloquecer. Moví la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando algo más en aquella condenada habitación. Buscando algún indicio de una salida, un halo de luz, lo que fuera. No había nada, las paredes estaban desnudas salvo las manchas raras, y el suelo estaba medio destruido, dejando zonas amplias donde la tierra y malas hierbas crecían. También noté restos de colillas de cigarrillos y algunas botellas rotas. Ya había habido alguien más allí.

Grité de nuevo, esperaba que si seguía insistiendo, sería escuchada, recibiría alguna respuesta donde alguien se apresuraba a sacarme de allí, o en el peor caso, que si mi secuestrador estaba allí se cansara y me mandara a callar. Tal vez se acercaría para golpearme y silenciarme, y yo podría atacarlo de alguna manera. Pero solo el silencio seguía acompañándome.

Tras unos momentos, mi voz empezaba a fallarme. Sonaba de una forma que parecía como cuando alguien intenta llegar a una nota alta pero desafina horriblemente. Vencida, me rendí.

Tal vez nunca podría salir de allí.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar por sí sola de prisa. Múltiples pensamientos me acecharon, pensamientos que no eran para nada alentadores. Temía que no podría salir de allí, que tal vez nunca me liberarían porque no había nadie afuera. Nadie estaba vigilándome, ni había cámara alguna que lo hiciera por ellos. Nadie había llegado a entregarme un teléfono para que hablara con mis padres, como prueba de fe de que yo me encontraba a salvo y así pagaran el rescate.

Una nueva idea vino a mi mente entonces. No había nadie afuera, y si no había nadie que me vigilara, tal vez, si lograba soltarme, podría escapar. Grité de nuevo un par de veces, solo para asegurarme. Al no recibir respuesta como en las ocasiones anteriores, comencé a idear mi plan de escape.

Lo primero era soltarme de la silla. Frenéticamente jalé mi brazo izquierdo hacia el pecho, en un intento de zafarme. El forcejeo me quemaba la muñeca, pero apreté los dientes y me di valor con la idea del escape. Mi mano era pequeña y delgada, tal vez si seguía intentando podría sacarla sin romper las ligaduras. Adolorida, me detuve unos momentos y luego continué. Movía la muñeca de un lado a otro, y poco a poco noté un pequeño progreso. Creo que también se me enterraron algunas astillas, pero le resté importancia. La ligadura era muy estrecha para que pasara la mano completa, así que debía reducir el tamaño sacando primero el pulgar. Tras un rato más de forcejeo lo logré. El resto, fue más fácil. Emocionada por el avance, olvidé mi dolor y continué hasta que me zafé.

El alivio fue inmediato. La muñeca seguía escociéndome y doliéndome, pero me apresuré a soltar el nudo que mantenía mi otra mano atada. Una vez libre me sobé las muñecas y luego me apresuré a liberar mis pies. Me costó un poco ponerme de pie debido al tiempo que llevaba allí sentada y las ligaduras en los tobillos, pero intenté no pensar no en ello.

Ahora, venía la parte más importante del escape. Salir sin ser vista.

Me aproximé a la puerta, y comprobé que en efecto, estaba a punto de caerse. Le di una patada, pero no cedió. Debía estar cerrada desde afuera, probablemente trabada con algo. Me dirigí a las bisagras entonces. Con esfuerzo -y un poco de asco- retiré la clavija del medio, ya que la primera no estaba. Estaba oxidada y húmeda. Probablemente me daría tétanos si llegaba a herirme con ella. Solo faltaba la última, y la puerta caería. Haciéndome a un lado me agaché, y retiré la última clavija. La puerta cayó estruendosamente, levantando una nube de polvo. Un barril apestando a basura obstruía la entrada, y haciéndolo a un lado, salí.

La sensación de alivio y libertad precedieron a la de peligro.

No conocía aquel lugar. A simple vista, toda el área lucía solitaria y sin vida, abandonada junto con sus habitantes. La habitación de donde había salido se hallaba en toda una esquina. Había bolsas de basura alrededor, y en las paredes se podían ver grafitis con obscenidades. Del cable de luz de un poste adyacente, colgaban un par de zapatos, las puntas apuntando hacia la habitación.

Quise alejarme lo más rápido de allí. Me hallaba en un callejón sin salida. A mis espaldas, saliendo de aquella calle de apariencia peligrosa, vi alzarse montones de casas, como las que había visto cuando viajé a la capital. Corrí en esa dirección, en línea recta. Me pareció ver un automóvil negro con vidrios polarizados acercarse al depósito del que acababa de huir, y por algún motivo, aquello no me dio buena espina. Seguí corriendo, hasta que aparentemente salí del laberinto de casas. Frente a mí vi una calle, de aspecto humilde como aquellas casas. Había algunos botes de basura, apilados juntos con bolsas llenas de desperdicios. La calle comenzaba a ascender, y a su lado había unas escaleras. Fui directo a ellas.

Segundos después, cansada, adolorida y asustada, llegué a la cima, descubriendo una acera por la que pasaba gente, al parecer con mucha frecuencia. Algunas tiendas discurrían en la acera de al frente, casi como si fuera un mundo aparte de la locura de donde había salido. Un autobús pasó rápidamente frente a mí, dándome un susto. Y a la vez, un alivio inigualable. Noté su aviso, y supe donde me encontraba.

Lo seguí, hasta encontrarme con un cruce vial. Automóviles, autobuses y motocicletas pasaban, cruzando de un lado a otro. Ahora, solo tendría que llegar a casa. Revisé mis bolsillos, esperanzada, pero esa esperanza se hizo pedazos cuando recordé que mi celular -lo que buscaba- estaba en el fondo de mi morral, dentro de un salón de clases en el liceo. Recordé algo más, y ansiosa, me saqué el zapato izquierdo. Algunos transeúntes me miraron como si estuviera loca, pero los ignoré. Sobre todo cuando saqué un billete de un monedero lo bastante pequeño como para ocultarlo en mi tobillo dentro del calcetín. Guardaba allí dinero a menudo, luego de que unos compañeros de clase me enseñaron ese truco "anti-robo".

Arreglé mi cabello lo mejor que pude, y me limpié el rostro con la parte interior de la franela de mi uniforme, levantando su cuello. Paré un taxi y le indiqué al conductor a donde debía llevarme. La dirección era algo complicada por lo que tendría que guiarlo. El hombre me miró con el ceño fruncido, desaprobando el desastre que era yo.

—Premilitar —solté en tono explicativo, jalando un poco la franela para que notara el escudo característico de mi uniforme a la izquierda de mi pecho. El hombre se encogió de hombros y siguió conduciendo. La asignatura a la que me refería se caracterizaba por dejar a los estudiantes hechos un desastre, sobre todo a las chicas y su cabello.

Tras cerca de cuarenta minutos conduciendo -debido al tráfico- llegué a mi destino. Repasé en mi cabeza lo que le diría a mis padres, porque iba a decirles lo sucedido. Ya no me importaba si se ponían en modo sobre-protector, yo solo quería llegar a casa y sentirme segura, que ellos se encargaran de que encerraran al responsable y me aseguraran de que todo estaría bien.

Ojalá hubiese pasado así.

Quería llegar a casa, y encontrar todo como solía ser desde que habíamos llegado del último país donde estuvimos. Ese último viaje había cambiado las cosas en la vida de mi familia, pues nos unimos más que nunca. Quería llegar, y encontrarme con el amable Francisco y su joven hijo en la entrada, arreglando las flores, saludándome cuando yo desbloqueara la reja de entrada y pasara. Quería que al llegar, Mónica me abriera la puerta ya que había perdido mis llaves, y me hiciera algún comentario gracioso por el estado de mi cabello. Quería que al entrar en casa, el aroma a chocolate y pan llenara el aire, invitándome a pasar, y encontrar a mi padre leyendo algún libro mientras bebía una taza de café, y mi madre le acompañara viendo esas revistas de productos de belleza que una compañera de clase siempre metía en mi bolso con la esperanza de que le comprara algo. Quería ver a mi hermana, corriendo en medio de ellos, imitando las aventuras de sus series animadas favoritas, y que todos alzaran la vista hacia mí y me dieran la bienvenida a casa, animados como siempre, despreocupados como los últimos meses, felices por la vida que juntos podíamos compartir.

En lugar de ello, las luces del camino a la entrada estaban apagadas, la entrada principal estaba sola, y la puerta abierta como si hubieran olvidado dejarla cerrada. El vestíbulo no tenía señales de vida, no olía ni a pan ni a chocolate, y las luces tampoco habían sido encendidas. Y cuando las encendí, mi padre no estaba leyendo sus libros ni mi madre le acompañaba comprando cosas en revistas, ni Rosalía estaba con ellos jugando. En lugar de todo eso, lo que encontré fue, que literalmente, allí no había señales de vida.

Pero eso no era todo.

Aquellas honestas y alegres personas que me habían servido tanto tiempo, que me habían acompañado en medio de mi soledad, aquellos que me brindaron su apoyo; se encontraban en el suelo, inmóviles. Rodeados de sangre que parecía brillar bajo las luces de las lámparas que nunca debí encender. Ojos abiertos que miraban sin ver. Muertos...

La visión era impresionante, y mi estómago se revolvió. Di arcadas pero me obligué a mantener la compostura, y buscar ayuda.

Automáticamente, comencé a imaginar lo peor. Corrí a toda velocidad hasta la habitación de mis padres. Nada. Corrí desesperadamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de mi hermana. Nada. Todo comenzaba a darme vueltas, y sentía como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento. Corrí como nunca de regreso hasta la oficina de mi padre. A medida que llegaba de regreso al recibidor, cosas que antes no había notado aparecieron en mi campo visual. Trozos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo, casquillos que casi me hacen me caer, agujeros de bala en las paredes.

Era como una pesadilla. Quería despertar, pero sabía que todo era real. Yo no estaba soñando.

Mi cabeza era un desastre, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía llamar una ambulancia? ¿A los forenses? ¿O a la policía? Pero en el fondo, algo me decía que esto era algo que se salía de las manos de las autoridades.

La oficina era un completo desastre. Los libros que mi padre tanto amaba se encontraban desparramados en el suelo, las hojas sueltas dándole al suelo de madera un aspecto níveo. La enorme ventana había sido destruida, y por los casquillos que se repartían en el suelo no era difícil imaginar el motivo. El escritorio con las patas hacia arriba con sus gavetas afuera estaba rodeado de importantes documentos y materiales de oficina, ahora destruidos. Un rastro carmesí que no había notado antes llegaba hasta el antiguo estante de caoba que estaba a la derecha de la entrada. Sólo quedaban algunos libros allí, pero hubo uno que me llamaba la atención. Aquel libro de portada verde que luego de que tomé lo encontré increíblemente pesado, tenía la palma de una mano marcada con sangre. Cuando lo tomé, entre horrorizada y alarmada, un leve crujido me asustó y la pared a mis espaldas se abrió lentamente. No podía creerlo. Era una entrada secreta.

Caminé hacia ella, dudosa. Un estrecho pasillo de paredes blancas se alzaba frente, y me pareció escuchar voces al final del mismo. Fuera lo que fuera, yo estaba más cerca. Avancé, cada paso que daba elevaba el volumen de las voces, hasta que pude escuchar algunas frases completas. Voces masculinas que maldecían, y hablaban de cosas que no lograba entender. Parecía que hablaban en otro idioma, uno que no podía identificar. Antes de darme cuenta, había llegado al final del pasillo, desembocando en una habitación que nunca había visto.

Cuando di mi último paso me encontré con la escena que habría de atormentarme por mucho tiempo. Como si tuviera decenas de ojos, mi mente procesó todas las imágenes en un momento. Gotas de sangre apenas secándose manchaban una alfombra. Un charquito de sangre se formaba alrededor de dos personas. Las dos personas que buscaba. Ellos estaban tendidos de rodillas en el piso, manos y pies atados, respirando pesadamente, como si sus pulmones estuviesen llenos de plomo.

Quise avanzar hacia ellos, correr y desatarlos. Pero no pude mover ni un pie, como si estuviese enraizada al suelo. Mi madre me miró sorprendida, había horror en sus ojos. Cada detalle quedaría grabado a fuego en mi memoria. El rímel se había corrido, manchando sus ojos de negro. Su boca estaba amordaza por esa cinta grisácea, pero podía ver un hilillo de sangre bajando por su mandíbula. El vestido que usaba, azul zafiro como sus ojos, mostraba salpicaduras de sangre hacia el escote, y sus tobillos estaban enrojecidos por la presión de las sogas en ellos. Lo mismo iría para sus muñecas, pero no podía verlas porque las tenía ocultas tras su espalda. No tenía zapatos, uno yacía a un lado, y el otro, estaba clavado por el tacón en una de las paredes. Mi padre, por su parte, pareció llevar la peor parte. La camisa blanca se había salpicado de sangre en el cuello y lucía rasgada en su hombro, la zona humedecida en sangre también. No me podía ver, pues se encontraba doblado sobre su estomago, supongo que producto del dolor. Como si hubiese sentido mi presencia, alzó la vista y pude ver su rostro enrojecido en los pómulos y mejillas producto de los golpes. Como si toda la ira hubiera sido descargada en contra de él. Tampoco podía hablar, censurado como ella. Pero sus miradas, profundamente desesperadas decían todo lo que sus labios no.

«HUYE»

Pero yo no podía moverme, estaba paralizada por el terror. Sentía como si una mano de fuego invisible me oprimiera el estómago, esa sensación vertiginosa que produce el miedo extremo. Vi una figura moverse, aproximándose a ellos.

—¡Esto es por lo de Cardiff! —le oí espetar a una voz. Y lo siguiente, otro golpe que pareció resonar de tal manera que sentía que su eco se repetiría permanentemente en mis oídos.

Quise salir de ahí y correr. Correría y buscaría ayuda. Pero no logré moverme ni un centímetro. Sentí que era traída hacia adelante con fuerza, y acto seguido, fui golpeada contra el suelo violentamente. El impacto me dejó un poco desorientada. Me pareció ver que alguien nos observaba desde la ventana, pero cuando enfoqué la vista de nuevo no había nada allí, y solo unos puntos brillantes de colores nadaron frente a mis ojos hasta desaparecer.

—¿Cómo lograste salir? —siseó una voz masculina con un acento que no pude reconocer.

Escuché a mi madre suplicar bajo su mordaza, probablemente para que me dejaran ir. Escuché el sonido de su talón arrastrarse por el suelo, en un intento de acercarse y protegerme. Y escuché el sonido del suelo madera siendo golpeado, golpes sordos monosilábicos que se repetían una y otra vez. Y la poca luz que entraba por la ventana se apagó de repente.

Alcé la vista, sin dejar de sentir miedo. Vi un par de botas negras plantadas frente a mí, y un fuerte olor a tabaco me llenó la nariz. Lo siguiente que supe, fue que sentí que una de esas botas se asentó en mi estomago. Me quedé sin aire, y en esos breves momentos mientras mis pulmones intentaban llenarse de oxígeno de nuevo, escuché maldecir a ese hombre, con gran furia.

—¡Maldita sea, ahora no nos sirve!

El terror me inundó. Esas palabras solo podían significar una cosa. Preferí no pensar en ello. El hombre siguió vociferando, y yo me quedé en el suelo, en posición fetal, intentando recuperar el aire.

—¿¡Por qué la dejaron escapar!? ¿Dónde está ese idiota de tu hermano? ¡Se suponía que la vigilara! ¡Te juro que lo mataré yo mismo!

—¡No, por favor! Qui-quizás aun podamos hacer algo… ni siquiera tiene que ser ella —replicó otra voz en tono de súplica. Intenté sentarme, demasiado aturdida por el dolor como averiguar las caras de los interlocutores.

—Sabe demasiado, tendremos que matarla.

La sentencia hizo que me congelara en mi lugar. Mi madre siguió sollozando, queriendo salvarme. Estaba demasiado aterrada. Nadie podría acudir a una llamada de auxilio si es que lograba pedir ayuda. La casona quedaba apartada, nadie escucharía.

Solo la misericordia divina podría salvarnos.

El hombre de las botas se acercó de nuevo. Alcé la vista y vi su rostro por primera vez. Su mirada se clavó como agujas en mí, sus ojos parecían de hielo. Sus rasgos sugerían que era extranjero, de alguna parte en Europa. Sostenía un tabaco en su boca, y el enfermizo olor me dio de lleno, inundando mi nariz y mis sentidos. No era muy viejo, probablemente estaría en sus treinta, y su altura era intimidante. Se acercó, y sin pestañear siquiera, me apuntó con un arma. Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido. Esperaba el disparo, pero en lugar de ello escuché a mi padre gritarme que corriera. Me giré de inmediato, y en una fracción de segundo vi que había liberado sus manos y boca, y sacaba un revólver y le apuntaba al hombre frente a mí.

Varias detonaciones y dos gritos desgarradores se escucharon. Dos gritos que atravesaron mis oídos y penetraron en mi cerebro con fuerza arrolladora. Dos gritos que nunca podría olvidar.

Las balas encontraron a sus objetivos. Pero solo una vida fue quitada.

—¡Ya acabemos con esto!

Otra detonación más se escuchó, pero esta vez solo yo pude gritar. Acababa de quedarme huérfana.

—Sigues tú.

No me atreví a mirar atrás. Me quedé de rodillas, a la espera de la ejecución, porque no había nada a mi alcance para salvarme. Solo podía rogar para que mi hermana siguiera en su escuela y se salvara de esta pesadilla.

El hombre de las botas se hizo a un lado, haciendo resonar su calzado en el suelo de baldosas. Un camino de sangre nos rodeó, y se quejó de que sus zapatos se ensuciaran.

—Hazlo tú —le ordenó a uno de los hombres que seguían allí. Se hizo a un lado, sosteniéndose su brazo herido por la bala del revólver de mi padre.

Cerré mis ojos por instinto, sin poder dejar de llorar, dándome valor con el pensamiento de que solo sería un segundo. Un segundo de dolor, y me iría. No más dolor y sufrimiento.

Escuché el arma cargarse. Una nueva detonación resonó en la habitación.

Sentí que algo caliente me salpicó. Escuché que alguien gritaba diciendo "¡agáchate!" y medio segundo después, escuché cuatro detonaciones más. Abrí los ojos, y la escena frente a mí había cambiado drásticamente. No podía creerlo. El hombre que iba a matarme estaba muerto. Retrocedí presa del pánico y vi como el hombre de las botas y otro hombre más que accionaban sus armas con dificultad hacia mí. Aterrada, me cubrí la cabeza, y me dejé caer al piso totalmente, intentando acallar inútilmente el sonido de las balas. Fueron segundos de horror, donde no sabía cuál de las detonaciones que escuchaba acabaría conmigo. Sin embargo, no sentí nada. La lluvia de disparos cesó, y alcé la vista. Un rastro de sangre se detenía en la ventana, y el hombre de las botas junto a su compañero se habían esfumado de la habitación. Segundos después, escuché un automóvil alejarse a toda velocidad.

Sin embargo, aun no comprendía a qué le estaban disparando o porqué habían huido. Me di la vuelta con dificultad, y fue allí cuando vi con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror a Mónica en el suelo. Una de las balas antes accionadas la habían herido mortalmente en el pecho. Ella había sobrevivido y había usado sus últimas fuerzas para acabar con los asesinos. Dos armas resbalaron de sus manos. Me acerqué hasta donde había caído, y cerré sus ojos ya sin luz con mi mano. Me había salvado la vida.

Me pareció ver una figura moviéndose tras las cortinas de las ventanas. Sin saber qué hacía, tomé una de las armas de Mónica y caminé hasta allí, pero cuando miré de nuevo no vi nada. El exterior lucía tranquilo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Cuando pude convencerme de que todo había terminado, tomé las cortinas y con un gran esfuerzo de mi parte, las usé para cubrir los cuerpos. La visión era espantosa, estaba segura que nunca podría borrarla de mi mente. Esto era demasiado para mí, demasiado para soportarlo.

Me llevé las manos a la boca al culminar, sintiendo las cosquillas de las arcadas en mi garganta. Inevitablemente terminé vaciando el contenido de mi estomago. Rompí a llorar amargamente, sintiendo como mi rostro se humedecía por las lágrimas, como poco a poco mi garganta se rompía. Sin poder parar, sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba así. Hubiera continuado así, pero un leve y casi imperceptible ruido me hizo detener.

Era como el llanto de una niña. Lo reconocí de inmediato. Me levanté desesperadamente en su búsqueda, por la intensidad del sonido, no debería estar lejos. Caminé lentamente dentro de la habitación, al fondo había una pequeña puertecita, no se notaba antes porque estaba cubierta con un cuadro. Me agaché para poder entrar por ella, seguí caminando agachada un par de segundos, hasta que me di cuenta de que la altura del techo allí adentro era normal. Me incorporé y seguí caminando. La iluminación era pésima, apenas la luz de la habitación de donde había salido entraba. A medida que avanzaba el llanto se escuchaba más fuerte.

Entonces, llegué al final del estrecho pasillo. No había nada allí, pero el llanto continuaba. ¿De dónde podría venir? No había más salidas, o ¿acaso se encontraba del otro lado? Miraba desesperadamente a todos lados, pero no veía nada…. me estaba volviendo loca. Pero, una superficie irregular bajo mis pies llamó mi atención. Era una rejilla. La quité sin ningún problema, y para mi sorpresa y alivio, allí abajo, en una pasadizo secreto estaba _ella_. Estaba aterrada, pero estaba viva.

—_¡Onee-san!_** —**gritó asustada mi hermana al verme. Le gustaba llamarme así, decía que sonaba mejor porque decirme "hermana" sonaba raro.

Sentí una ligera opresión en el pecho. Todo el tiempo ella había estado allí. ¿Sabría lo que había ocurrido? Me preocupé al pensar que había visto algo de lo que había sucedido, pero en sus ojos solo vi la misma inocencia, sin perturbar por la desolación de la muerte.

—Oh, aquí estás… estoy… estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado… ¿estás bien, te… te hicieron daño?

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas y fingir que todo seguía siendo normal. Aun así mi voz no alcanzaba la estabilidad de la calma.

Ella negó con la cabeza, confundida por mis preguntas.

—_Okaa-san_ me trajo hasta acá para jugar _hide-and-seek_… creo que gané porque aun no me han encontrado, y quisiera salir para cantar «libertad para todos» pero _Okaa-san_ me dijo que no saliera hasta que ella o _Onee-san _me encontraran, y me dejó encerrada aquí… pensé que nadie vendría por mí.

Al final de su relato dejó escapar algunas pequeñas lágrimas. Eso último que dijo me heló el corazón. Por supuesto que aun ella no lo sabía. Tenía que hacer algo, no debía permitir que ella se enterara de algo tan horrible… así que... decidí llevármela lejos de allí. Pero tenía qué pensar cómo sin que viera el desastre en el estudio y el resto de nuestro hogar.

—¿Qué te pasó?

La pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al principio no entendía a qué se refería cuando me preguntó aquello. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi franela, que había sido blanca, tenía salpicaduras de sangre. Mentí diciéndole que había tenido una guerra de pintura en el liceo. Me saqué la franela y la usé para limpiar mi rostro y luego la tiré al suelo, quedándome solo con la franelilla blanca que usaba debajo del uniforme.

—_Rosi_, tenemos que irnos, haremos un pequeño viaje, tú y yo, ¿qué te parece? —terminé diciéndole dándole una sonrisa rota.

—¡Genial! ¡Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas!, pero, ¿_Okaa-san_ y _Otoo-san_ vendrán?

—Tenemos que apresurarnos —le dije sin contestar a su pregunta. La tomé en mis brazos y la saqué de allí—. Ahora, debes cerrar tus ojos con mucha fuerza, y debes prometerme que no los abrirás. ¿Ok?

—Ok, lo prometo. ¿Pero por qué debo hacerlo?

—Porque es una sorpresa —mentí tratando de sonar alegre, pero fue en vano.

—¡Adoro las sorpresas! —exclamó ella, inocente de que en realidad no había ninguna sorpresa agradable allí y de que solo le había hecho cubrirse sus ojos para que no viera la macabra escena que dominaba el estudio de mi padre y la sala principal.

La llevé hasta su habitación, y le dije que entrara en la ducha. Mientras ella hacía esto, tomé una maleta de la habitación de mis padres, y comencé a empacar ropa para ella y para mí. Teníamos que dejar la casa cuanto antes.

Ya en mi propia habitación, descendí a la bañera intentando calmarme para afrontar la situación con el mejor rostro posible, pronto me encontraría de nuevo con mi hermana menor, quien aun ignoraba la muerte de nuestros padres, y yo debía permanecer fuerte para ella. Quería revisar las heridas en mis muñecas y tobillos, cubrirlas antes de que Rosalía comenzara a hacer preguntas. Quería limpiarme en cuanto antes, sacar de mi piel los restos de sangre que me habían salpicado, sentía como si me quemaran, se sentía… impuro.

Cerré mis ojos, intentando alejar todo aquello de mi mente… pero simplemente no podía. Pensamientos iban y venían, mi lado racional intentando buscar una respuesta.

«¿Por qué alguien nos haría esto? ¿Qué propósito podría tener el encerrarme en un depósito abandonado? ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerles daño a mis padres? Ellos no tenían enemigos…todas las personas que los conocían los amaban… nadie sabe quiénes eran en realidad…»

Venganza era lo único que parecía responder a mis preguntas. Recordé las palabras de aquel hombre.

«Esto es por lo de Cardiff», y luego «sabe demasiado». ¿Demasiado de qué? En realidad, yo no sabía nada. Estaba confundida, y aterrada.

Me levanté de la bañera, y me ceñí la toalla. Salí del cuarto de baño y me vestí rápidamente. El espejo de cuerpo entero en la habitación me permitió ver el óvalo marcado en mi vientre que lucía como un círculo cromático que iba desde el negro hasta el morado y luego al verde. También tenía unos pocos moretones en las piernas, pero lucían mucho mejor en comparación a la de mi estomago.

Al terminar de vestirme, fui en búsqueda de mi hermana. La ayudé a terminar de vestirse y la peiné, luego salí con ella de la casa. La convencí de mantener los ojos cerrados en el camino, hasta que llegáramos al auto. La dejé allí prometiendo volver pronto, y fui a buscar nuestro equipaje. También llamé anónimamente al número de emergencias, diciendo que hubo un tiroteo. Intenté ponerme en contacto con mi abuela y avisarle de lo que había ocurrido, pero fui atendida solo por el buzón de voz. Le dejé un mensaje diciéndole que algo terrible había ocurrido, y que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Terminada la llamada salí de casa a toda prisa, a punto de quebrarme y romper a llorar. Guardé el equipaje, y le dirigí una temblorosa sonrisa a mi hermana. Me preguntó por la sorpresa, y le mentí de nuevo diciéndole que la veríamos en el camino.

Decidí poner algo de música para distraerla, y a la vez, a mi mente. Puse un Cd de canciones clásicas que se escuchan en cada fiesta infantil, y puse en marcha el auto. Repasé en mi mente cada cosa que debía hacer, pues aun no sabía manejar del todo bien. Debía ser cuidadosa, un pequeño error podría resultar fatal. Sin embargo logré arrancar sin problema alguno y ponerme en camino. Mientras llegaba a la carretera principal, intentaba pensar hacia donde iría, debía asegurarme de que sería en un lugar seguro, lejos de donde nuestros posibles atacantes pudieran encontrarnos. Miraba más hacia atrás de nosotros, en lugar de hacia adelante, intentando descartar que nos estuvieran siguiendo, pero no fue así, la carretera lucía tan solitaria como de costumbre. Respiré hondo cuando llegamos a la vía principal.

Conduje por un par de horas, y en algún momento del viaje mi hermana se durmió. Pensé en apagar el reproductor, pero quería distraer mi mente con algo. En lugar de ello, quité el Cd y sintonicé la radio.

Era ya algo tarde. En medio de mi viaje, decidí ir hasta la casa de mi tía. Ella no vivía en la misma ciudad que nosotros, sino en otro estado. No sabía cómo llegar, solo sabía que era en una ciudad como a tres horas de camino, y para llegar hasta allí solo podía confiar en las señales de tránsito. Pero el sueño comenzaba a vencerme, y varias veces me desperté por el chillido de la corneta de otro auto. Me obligué a mí misma a mantenerme despierta, y subí el volumen de la radio. Estaba ocupada en ello, cuando una brillante y repentina luz, acompañada por el ruido ensordecedor de una corneta me sobresaltaron. Era un joven en una motocicleta que se aproximaba velozmente hacia nosotras. Intenté esquivarlo, pero ya era tarde.

Él colisionó con el auto estrellándose con el vidrio. Con mi campo visual estropeado por el vidrio astillado, apenas pude notar como el conductor pasó por encima del auto, cayendo varios metros detrás. Inevitablemente perdí el control del automóvil y lo último que recuerdo es que escuché un horrible estruendo seguido por algo que embistió el auto, haciéndome quedar inconsciente.

* * *

_Aquí le yo de nuevo. Bueno, este capítulo tuvo algunos cambios también, sobre todo la parte central del mismo. Unas cosas que debí explicar con mejor detalle antes, ahora se entienden mejor. En cuanto al nombre de la protagonista, sí lo he cambiado. Primero, el anterior nombre había sido tomado por los antepasados de la protagonista, pero tomando en cuenta el hecho de que su familia ha tratado de ocultarla por razones desconocidas hasta ahora, pensé que no tendría mucho sentido entonces ponerle un nombre que la relacionara indirectamente con los Phantomhive. En segundo lugar, tengo una obsesión por los nombres con V, así que el apellido cambió también, pero no lo verán hasta dentro de un par de capítulos huehuehuehue~_

_El nombre Alecia, bueno, seguro antes no lo han escuchado. Hace unas semanas mientras leía unos poemas de Aquiles Nazoa (autor venezolano a quien admiro mucho), me encontré con una composición de nombre "A nuestra Alecia, tan querida de todos. Including this sonet's sienaer." Cuando lo vi, me encantó, así que terminé usándolo como primer nombre de nuestra protagonista. (irónicamente también encontré un poema suyo titulado "Rosalía" ._.U)_

_Este nombre me gusta más, creo que le queda mejor xD Espero que les guste también, y si no, les devuelvo sus coockies (?)_

_Gracias por leer de nuevo y seguir la historia, me alegra grandemente ver su apoyo aun con los cambios. *ω* *llora de felicidad* y recuerden, si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntarme. Mi inbox estará abierto 24/7 para sus dudas, halagos y adoraciones~ (?) okno… pero sí estaré atenta a sus mensajes, aunque no aseguro responder de inmediato, esta semana tengo un examen y necesito dedicarle tiempo al estudio…_

_Cuídense mucho, nos estamos leyendo~_

PD: viva Brasil~!

PD2: este mundial me trae recuerdos de mi último año en la secundaria, así que probablemente los próximos capítulos estén llenos de chiclosa y pegajosa amistad entre los personajes :3

**Sind die Jäger!**

—Fanfiction, 15 de junio de 2014.


	3. Desesperación

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso.

Solo tomo crédito por la creación de esta historia, sus argumentos y personajes originales. Todas las traducciones de canciones presentadas son hechas por mí, a menos que se indique lo contrario.

Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en Noviembre de 2012. Esta es la versión corregida, pero la historia y sus argumentos son los mismos.

* * *

_¿Te suena el nombre "una decisión radical que cambió mi vida?_

_Si es así y pensaste que esto es un plagio, déjame decirte que no es así. Es el mismo fic, pero corregido y mejorado, nuevo nombre, misma autora._

* * *

Reminiscencia 3. Desesperación

_«Puedo escuchar al demonio_

_llamar mi nombre.»_

—Hopeless, Breaking Benjamin.

.

Cuando recuperé la consciencia, suspiré aliviada, pensando que me había quedado dormida. Mi mente estaba un poco confundida, y mi recuerdo más claro era el de la noche antes de irme a dormir. Pensé que todo lo demás, el ir al colegio, ser secuestrada, huir y llegar a casa solo para encontrar muertos a todos y ser testigo de la muerte de mi familia, había sido una pesadilla.

Pero cuando abrí mis ojos y vi el techo blanco encima de mí, y una máquina que emitía líneas quebradas de un verde eléctrico a mi izquierda, supe que me hallaba en un hospital, y que todo había sido real. Mi cabeza golpeó la almohada con fuerza, mi pecho se oprimió, y lágrimas comenzaron a salir incontrolablemente. Los pitidos de la máquina se dispararon, y segundos después una enfermera entró corriendo a la habitación. Su mirada viajó del monitor hacia mí, y al ver que me encontraba bien, físicamente hablando, se tranquilizó. Me indicó que yo no tenía heridas graves, solo un corte en la frente y una pequeña contusión en la nariz. Me dijo que había tenido un accidente, pero que afortunadamente no hubo más heridos. También me informó que mi hermana se encontraba bien, y que estaba en el pequeño parque infantil de la clínica junto a mi tío, pasando el rato mientras yo despertaba.

Estaba por decirme algo más, pero Irina, la hermana de mi madre, apareció de repente, sus ojos rojos y cansados, armando un escándalo por mi imprudencia y por no haberle dicho nada de la muerte de mis padres. La enfermera nos dejó solas, e Irina pudo finalmente descargarse.

—¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando Alecia!? —preguntó muy enojada—. ¡Contesta de una vez muchachita consentida y malcriada! ¿Acaso pensabas huir? Pusiste en riesgo la vida de tu hermana ¿Es que acaso nunca piensas en nadie más que en ti misma? ¡Eres una descuidada, mira que poner en riesgo la vida de otros de esa manera! Apenas sabes conducir y todavía eres menor de edad. Solo eres una mocosa que cree que por tener quince años puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana. ¿Por qué no avisaste de lo sucedido? Tuve que enterarme porque me llamaron de la morgue… —su voz se quebró en este punto—, para reconocer los cadáveres de tu madre tu padre y los demás. No conforme con eso, huiste como una cobarde preocupando a todos…

Desvié la mirada hacia un lado, ella comenzaba a molestarme.

—No estaba huyendo… —le respondí con un siseo, intentando explicarle que mi intención había sido ir con ella, y darle la noticia en persona, pero fui interrumpida por la palma de su mano colisionando con mi mejilla.

—¡No me contestes y escúchame cuando te hablo! Hay que pagar los gastos de la clínica tanto los tuyos como los del pobre chico al que arrollaste, y hay que hacer un montón de papeleo acerca de tu custodia y la de tu hermana. De ahora en adelante deberán vivir en mi casa, tu abuela no puede hacerse cargo de ustedes, así que seré yo quien lo haga hasta que tú cumplas la mayoría de edad. Cuando eso suceda te irás, así que ve pensando que vas a hacer porque para eso solo falta poco menos de tres años, y el tiempo afortunadamente pasa volando. Tu hermana se quedará conmigo. ¿Entendido?, no quiero volver a repetirlo.

Realmente parecía furiosa. En parte podía comprender, su hermana, su única hermana había muerto, y ahora, sin haberlo pedido, ella debía hacerse cargo de dos personas más. Ella nunca había sido muy paciente con los niños, incluso escuché que se había esterilizado luego de tener a mis primos para no tener más niños.

Decidí ignorar sus palabras, probablemente provocadas por un arranque de ira. Me dolía la cabeza de tanto escuchar a esa mujer hablando. No la soportaba, nunca lo hice y dudo que lo haga algún día. Por alguna extraña razón ella me odiaba, no sabía por qué y honestamente no tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Siguió despotricando cosas, pero no pude concentrarme más en prestarle atención. En lugar de ello, mi mente terminó divagando, con la respuesta que podría darle si no estuviera tan enojada por su actitud hacia mí, aun en aquellos momentos tan difíciles, donde se suponía que nos uniéramos como familia.

No hui de casa por ser una cobarde, solo quería alejar a mi hermana de aquel infierno que se había desatado en nuestro hogar, alejarla del caos que vendría cuando la policía y los forenses llegaran a retirar los cuerpos y comenzaran con las investigaciones respectivas al caso. Pero mis planes terminaron cuando aquel conductor chocó conmigo, y ahora estaba en una clínica reponiéndome de mis heridas.

Los días que siguieron al accidente fueron los más agotadores, deprimentes y frustrantes de mi vida. Según el testamento mi hermana y yo quedaríamos bajo la custodia de Irina… no podía imaginar lo terrible que sería que se viniera a vivir con nosotras. A Rosalía no parecía importarle, después de todo ella si se llevaba bien con ella. Al día siguiente del funeral los abogados procedieron con la lectura del testamento donde se confirmaron mis más profundos temores: la casona quedaría a manos de Irina, y mi hermana y yo quedaríamos bajo su custodia. Demasiado horrible para siquiera imaginarlo, y ahora que mi mayor temor era real no quedaba nada por hacer, mas que esperar a que yo pudiera ser mayor de edad y valerme por mí misma. Incluso pensé que cuando eso sucediera, yo pediría la custodia de mi hermana menor, pero sabía que Irina no se rendiría tan fácilmente, por supuesto que no. Ella recibiría una pensión por encargarse de nosotras, y ella siendo una mujer que amaba el dinero más que a sus propios hijos, no dejaría que mi hermana se fuera de su lado así tan fácil. Incluso, estaba segura que en caso de que fuéramos a juicio por la custodia de mi hermana, ella usaría lo del accidente a su favor, alegando que yo era incompetente e irresponsable.

El funeral y el entierro, fueron una de las cosas más difíciles. Perdí la cuenta de todas las tazas de té de valeriana que tuve que beber para calmarme. Recibí múltiples abrazos y apretones de manos, tantos que mi mano se adormeció. Mi hermana solo estuvo presente unos minutos en ambos eventos, pues no era el mejor ambiente para ella. Los féretros de mis padres permanecieron cerrados, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos, ocultando su verdadera causa de muerte. Porque para el mundo, ellos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Mi abuela ideó aquello, alegando que sería mejor evitar llamar la atención. Un doble asesinato, sin motivo aparente como un robo no era algo usual, y la prensa nos caería como moscas si la verdad salía a la luz. Y de lo que menos deberíamos estar cerca, era de un circo mediático.

Hubo mucha gente en ambos eventos, el funeral y el entierro, pero eran muy pocos los que recordaba haber visto antes. Vi algunos de los profesores de mi colegio, incluyendo a la directora, y mis compañeros de clase. A excepción de Jennifer y Josué, quienes estaban desaparecidos desde aquel fatídico día. Los demás eran desconocidos para mí. Sin embargo, mi abuela si parecía conocerlos, y hablaba con ellos, incluso la vi hablando por largo rato con mi profesor de química.

* * *

La casona en solo unos días había cambiado drásticamente, se había hecho las reparaciones de los inmuebles destruidos y mi habitación había sido reubicada a un cuarto de huéspedes, sin ventanas siquiera. Mi antigua habitación ahora se encontraba cerrada con llave, y mi nuevo cuarto era sencillo y sin nada especial, ya que no se había usado en años. El olor a polvo y humedad que se desató cuando abrí la puerta de madera me hicieron toser sin parar por más de media hora. A parte de eso, el único bombillo que había allí se había quemado hacía años, así que mi primera noche en esa habitación tuve que usar unas velas. Realmente parecía todo menos una habitación, más bien lucía como un cuarto de torturas, lo único que faltaba era la dama de hierro para que Irina me encerrara allí.

En cuanto a mi abuela, solo se estuvo unos pocos días después del funeral, y me alegró ver que ya se había recuperado un poco del cáncer que había estado sufriendo los últimos años. Mi abuela era una mujer fuerte y decidida, representante de la compañía que mi familia manejaba. Solo tuvo dos hijas, Isabel-mi madre- e Irina. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, pues se encontraba bajo tratamiento en Europa. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando llamaba para preguntar por sus "lindas nietecitas", como solía llamarnos a mi hermana y a mí. A pesar de encontrarse lejos, ella siempre estaba atenta a nosotras.

Días después del funeral, ella regresó a su casa para encargarse de la compañía, dejándome sola con su hija. Una parte de mi quería irse con ella y la otra quería quedarse y luchar por lo que me pertenecía por derecho. Realmente hubiera preferido quedarme con ella, pero le era imposible por los negocios y el cáncer que aunque había retrocedido, todavía debía permanecer bajo vigilancia. Le pedí que se quedara conmigo pero ella no podía… ella tenía que regresar y hacerse cargo de la empresa mientras encontraba a alguien más que lo hiciera.

Los meses fueron transcurriendo, lenta y tortuosamente. El dolor a veces se tornaba insoportable y yo intentaba olvidar todo lo que había pasado, pero me era imposible. Casi no había podido dormir las primeras semanas. La escena de sus últimos momentos con vida de mis padres solía repetirse en mis sueños, a veces cambiando ligeramente, pero nunca terminando de una manera agradable. Escuchaba el ruido de las pesadas botas negras marchando por doquier, y cualquier ruido mínimamente parecido a una explosión me sobresaltaba en gran manera. A veces aquellos ojos de hielo me seguían en sueños, y cada vez que salía de casa no podía evitar mirar con insistencia a mi espalda para ver si me seguían. No me subí al auto de un desconocido de nuevo, ni siquiera para tomar un taxi, y cada vez que mi tío me buscaba al liceo tenía que bajar los vidrios para demostrarme que no había peligro. Me estaba volviendo paranoica y nerviosa, mi vida se estaba volviendo en un infierno que no tardaría en tragarme por completo.

Lo única que me mantenía en pie para no sucumbir ante la depresión y la locura era mi hermana. Yo me había jurado a mí misma ser fuerte para ella sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, aunque tuviera que tragarme mi orgullo y mi dolor. Yo debía ser su punto de apoyo, no podía permitir que pasara por lo mismo que yo, que el luto la enloqueciera como a mí. No era fácil. Cada vez que la veía sus ojos, entristecidos por nuestra pérdida, quería llorar con ella. En lugar de ello, dejaba que ella llorara en mi hombro hasta quedarse dormida, y pronto empezamos a dormir juntas con mayor frecuencia, confortándonos en silencio una a la otra. Fuera de casa debía soportar las miradas lastimeras de mis compañeros y profesores. Y, aunque ellos no tuvieran malas intenciones en intentar ayudarme, sentía que su ayuda solo era un recordatorio constante de mi pérdida.

Desde que mis padres fueron asesinados, mi vida tomó otro rumbo. Juré hacer justicia a como diera lugar. Como todos pensaba que habían muerto en un accidente, la policía y el cuerpo de investigaciones penales no indagaron mucho en el caso. Y cuando intenté ponerme en contacto con el grupo de forenses que debió haber ido a la mansión cuando llamé a emergencias, no me fue posible. La policía no daba información sobre quienes investigaban los casos, y ésta no era una excepción. Investigué por mi propia cuenta, pero fue en vano. Al final, contraté a un detective, amigo de mi padre, pero después de contratarlo no supe más de él.

Las cosas en casa empeoraron con el tiempo. Cada día se hacía más insoportable para mí. Había días en los que Irina se comportaba especialmente terrible conmigo. No entendía por qué, pero ella me culpaba de lo ocurrido, y no lo ocultaba. Por otro lado, la situación económica no era la mejor, ya habían pasado varios meses desde la muerte de mis padres, y el dinero que llegaba, es decir el que sobrevivía de las manos consumistas de mi representante legal cada vez era menos. La información sobre la muerte de los dueños de la empresa de mi familia se filtró de alguna manera, y comenzó una guerra por adquirir las acciones, mientras que algunos socios temiendo que la empresa se fuera a la quiebra, se fueron por su lado prudentemente. Mi abuela no quería venderla, nuestra empresa era una herencia con una larga historia familiar, una poderosa compañía que estaba en el mercado desde finales del siglo XIX, y que incluso había sobrevivido a "la gran depresión". Ella la había dirigido junto a su esposo por largos años, y cuando él murió, mi madre heredó la empresa. Tras casarse con mi padre, ésta se fusionó con la pequeña pero creciente compañía de dulces llamada Magical Delight que mi padre había heredado. Fue así, como la compañía se renovó y abrió nuevas facciones. Venderla, sería como traicionar a ambas familias y pisotear los esfuerzos que se habían hecho para mantenerla a flote todos estos años.

Sin embargo, lo peor aun no había sucedido. Aquello que me impulsaría a tomar la más difícil e importante decisión de mi vida. Aquella situación que me llevaría a _decirle_ "sí" y a cambiar mi vida para siempre.

Aquel día todo comenzó de manera normal. Era irónicamente alegre y soleado. Tanto que no parecía real. Irina saldría de viaje con mi tío y sus hijos, y tras insistirle mucho accedió a que yo que me quedara en casa con Rosalía esos días. Fue muy difícil convencerla, pero al final aceptó. Sería una semana de completa paz y tranquilidad. Siete días completos para nosotras solas. Ellos salieron muy temprano, así que sería yo quien se encargaría de todo. Los tres nuevos sirvientes que habían sido contratados, tenían esa semana libre, así que yo debería hacer todo.

—Espero que no incendies la casa en mi ausencia. Y más te vale que no me llames ni me molestes durante el viaje —gritó Irina a través de la ventana del conductor mientras se alejaba en el auto que recientemente había adquirido.

Ni siquiera le contesté. No tenía ánimos de hacerlo, y lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento era que por fin podría pasar un tiempo a solas con mi hermana. Cerré la puerta principal y me dirigí a la cocina. Si iba a cocinar realmente, era mejor hacerlo cuanto antes. Es curioso como pequeñas acciones como ésa tienen terribles consecuencias en el futuro. Ojalá jamás hubiera entrado allí, porque cuando lo hice, dibujé sobre mi vida el hilo de mi destino.

Llevaba un buen rato en la cocina, mejor dicho más de una hora, mientras seguía las instrucciones que unos jóvenes hermanos venezolanos daban en su programa en un famoso canal de cocina. Intentaba preparar un pollo aderezado con salsa bechamel, y para llenar un poco la soledad de la casa, dejé de fondo la radio. Entre el ruido de la música y el televisor no escuché cuando tocaron el timbre.

La letra de "Sugar Coat" sonaba en la radio, mientras yo intentaba seguir la letra y daba un par de vueltas en la cocina usando una cucharilla como micrófono. A mi hermana siempre le causaba gracia cosas como ésas, así que aproveché el momento para hacerla reír un poco y a la vez aliviar mi propio dolor. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la muerte de nuestros padres, y durante las últimas semanas ella se había mostrado más animada, y eso también había causado que mi ánimo se levantara un poco, incluso como para tararear una canción de un género que no me gustaba.

Dejé mi concierto improvisado cuando el humo comenzó a ascender de la cocina, y tuve que correr hasta allí para salvar nuestra comida. Rosalía rió ante mi torpeza, incluso se burló un poco, diciendo que lo que había preparado era un completo desastre.

—No te rías Rosalía, tú tampoco comerás nada, así que no te burles…

—_Gomén_ —dijo en japonés, haciendo un puchero. Juntando esas dos cosas, podía lograr salvarse casi de cualquier travesura que hiciese—. Es que es muy gracioso.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo es… —dejé escapar un largo suspiro—. Será mejor si comemos afuera. ¿Te parece?

—_Yep_.

—Bien. Ponte algo. No saldremos con esa pijama puesta. Limpiaré esto y nos iremos.

Rosalía salió de la cocina, pasando por debajo de la puerta levadiza del mesón de mármol donde estaban los ingredientes de mi almuerzo fallido. Cuando dejó la cocina, sentí la soledad de la casa con más intensidad. Intentando no pensar en ello, subí el volumen de la música, mientras limpiaba el desastre que había hecho_._

—_¡One-san!_ ¡Te llegó algo! —la aguda y alegre vocecita de Rosalía me interrumpió haciéndome soltar de golpe la taza de vidrio que sostenía en mis manos por la repentina sorpresa.

—No entres —le dije alzando la voz por encima de la música cuando vi que se aproximaba a la entrada—. La taza se ha quebrado, si entras te cortarás.

—_But_… aquí dice que es muy importante…

—Estoy un poco ocupada —le respondí cortante. Quería limpiar el montón de pedacitos de vidrios cuanto antes.

—Pero…

Avancé hacia ella y empujándola suavemente por la espalda, la hice salir.

—Espera afuera, ahorita voy.

—Está bien… te esperaré afuera —bajó la cabeza en tono de resignación y regresó a la sala.

Como maldigo aquel momento. Si no le hubiera dicho eso…

Retrocedí mis pasos, y tropecé con un peluche de Winnie The Pooh que Rosalía había dejado en el suelo. Dejar juguetes tirados por doquier era un hábito suyo. Suspiré, y tomé el peluche para esconderlo, a modo de lección, en una de las estanterías donde se guardaba comida. Justo estaba cerrando la puertecita, cuando escuché un agudo grito de terror y luego un ruido más fuerte como la explosión de un petardo.

Algo se encendió en mí. Un sexto sentido dormido, la explosión de adrenalina, el sentido de protección. Conocía aquella voz muy bien.

Salí de la cocina a toda velocidad en dirección a los sonidos. Cuando llegué a la sala, lo que vi me heló la sangre. Mi garganta se secó y comencé a sudar frío. La razón me abandonó por completo. No sabía qué hacer, había entrado como en una especie de shock.

Sentada en las escaleras, estaba Rosalía. Solo cuando me acerqué, noté que sus ojos estaban cerrados, y que su pecho estaban incrustadas unas tres piezas de metal. Naturalmente estaba sangrando, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar de desesperación. Intenté disimular el terror que la escena había causado en mí y calmarme antes de que el shock me afectara a tal punto de dejarme completamente inútil.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¿Q-qué sucedió? —apenas las palabras lograban salir de mi garganta.

Pero ella no me contestó. No entendía lo que sucedía, y no fue hasta que sentí el calor a mis espaldas que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

A unos pocos metros de nosotras, una llama que comenzaba a crecer refulgía de un objeto que parecía de madera. Cuando agudicé la vista noté que era una caja. Mi mente procesó la información de inmediato. Era la caja que Rosalía había encontrado.

Por un momento no supe qué hacer. Si apagar el fuego, o encargarme de mi hermana.

Un pequeño gemido de dolor me dio la respuesta. Debía encargarme primero de ella. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, su mirada ausente, casi dándole un aspecto vacío a su rostro pálido. La tomé en mis brazos, gritando frenéticamente, ignorando que el fuego causado por la extraña explosión, se hacía cada vez mayor.

—¡Resiste! —le grité con toda mis fuerzas.

—_One-san_… yo…yo…

No la dejé hablar. Cubrí sus pequeños labios con mi dedo, en señal de silencio. No debía gastar sus fuerzas en palabras. La dejé muy a mi pesar a un lado, prometiendo volver, mientras corría a velocidad de la luz al pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, para llamar a una ambulancia.

El silencio en la bocina, me hizo estremecer. Descubrí atónita que las líneas estaban cortadas. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar de prisa, y fue en ese momento cuando manejé por primera vez la teoría de que todo había sido planeado con la intención de silenciar al único testigo de la muerte de nuestros padres.

_Ellos_ habían vuelto.

Y todo había sido a causa mía.

Tomé mi móvil que había dejado en el mesón de la cocina, pero sucedía igual que con el teléfono residencial en el pasillo: Solo se escuchaba el silencio. Tenía que sacar a mi hermana de allí yo misma. Tendría que salir de la casa, cargando a mi hermana hasta las afueras de nuestra propiedad. Tal vez si salía y me alejaba lo suficiente, podría recuperar la señal.

Metí el teléfono en mi bolsillo, y regresé al recibidor. Aturdida, vi como inexplicablemente el fuego de la caja se había extendido, primero por las cortinas, subiendo hasta llegar al techo, extendiéndose por la pared oeste y llegando a la puerta. Consumiendo todo a su paso como si todo estuviese rociado con gasolina. El humo comenzaba a llenar el lugar, y en respuesta mis ojos comenzaron a picar y tuve que cubrirme la nariz. Corrí como nunca para tomar a Rosalía y llevarla a un lugar seguro, y me despojé de mi suéter de lana para cubrirle la boca y la nariz. Comencé a toser con más fuerza, pero no me importaba. Mi máxima prioridad era ella. Debía protegerla.

Mis ojos buscaban una manera de salir de allí. A estas alturas era imposible apagar el fuego usando un simple extintor. Debíamos salir de allí en cuanto antes. Con Rosalía gravemente herida en mis brazos, me interné en la casa, intentando salir por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín, y a la cabaña que servía como vivienda para los empleados que habían sido contratados. Tenía la esperanza de que aun alguno de ellos siguiera en los terrenos de la mansión, y si gritaba, aunque mi garganta se desgarrara, podrían escucharme y ayudarme.

Grité pidiendo ayuda, pero como era de esperarse, no tuve respuesta. Seguí avanzando hasta la salida, pero la puerta simplemente no se abrió. El sistema de seguridad que la mantenía bloqueada se había averiado. Mi siguiente opción, era la azotea.

Escuché como Rosalía comenzaba a toser con fuerza y apenas tuve tiempo de girarla boca abajo para que vomitara. Le sostuve el cabello y cuando terminó volví a cargarla. Lucía débil, cansada, y su piel empezaba a perder calor.

—_One-san_… Perdón… nuestra casa se quema por mi culpa… no debí tomar esa caja… por… por mi culpa todos los recuerdos de papá y mamá se queman… —alcanzó a decirme luego de lograr dejar de toser.

Su voz sonaba en susurros temblorosos, cada frase separadas por dolorosas pausas para poder tomar aire. Inevitablemente, mi corazón se encogió de dolor ante sus palabras.

—¡No! ¡No hables! ¡No digas tales cosas! Yo jamás podría odiarte… ya no hables más, ¿ok? necesitas guardar fuerzas. ¡Mira! —exclamé señalando a las escaleras—. Subiremos a la azotea y allí nos rescatarán. El fuego tardará en llegar allí así que estaremos a salvo por un rato.

Eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco. Reclinó su cabeza en mi pecho, y no dijo nada más. Empecé a subir los escalones, con la angustia carcomiéndome. Su silencio me parecía angustioso, temía que se quedara callada para siempre. Con inquietud le acaricié la cabeza, y en respuesta ésta se movió débilmente. Eso me tranquilizó un poco y continué mi camino. Pero casi llegando a nuestro destino, se escuchó un crujido, y al segundo siguiente la enorme puerta de acceso a la azotea cedió su peso y cayó. Fue un milagro que haya logrado esquivarla. Sin embargo en un ataque de pánico tropecé y me doblé el tobillo por la caída. Pero no me importaba, porque había logrado protegerla a ella del peligro.

Me levanté con dificultad, y aunque cada paso que daba me causaba dolor en el tobillo lastimado, me alejé de allí en cuanto pude. Las llamas que habían caído junto con la puerta comenzaron a extenderse por la alfombra, devorándola con rapidez. Aceleré el paso, buscando desesperadamente con mis ojos alguna otra salida. Una ventana, una habitación, cualquier cosa era suficiente. La puerta más cerca que hallé en mi camino era la de mi antigua habitación, cerrada con llave desde hacía meses. Las otras habitaciones que flanqueaban el pasillo normalmente siempre estaban aseguradas, por lo que consideré volver abajo, llegar hasta la oficina de mi padre, y salir por la ventana. Pero tras mis espaldas el fuego seguía acercándose, y regresar no era una opción. Solo podíamos seguir adelante.

Rosalía tosió, y alarmada, probé con desesperación las puertas. Pero estaban cerradas. En algún punto de la carrera perdí el pañuelo que yo había estado usando para cubrirme la boca, y comencé a toser también, a medida que mis ojos lloraban a causa del fuego, el miedo y la desesperación. La cabeza me palpitaba, y mi respiración se había acelerado. Comencé a sentir nauseas también, pero resistí lo mejor que pude y me concentré en seguir buscando la ansiada salida.

—_One-san…_

Escuchar su voz de nuevo me alivió un poco, eso significaba que ella seguía consciente. Pero su voz se oía tan débil que me temía que no durara mucho tiempo así. Seguí probando las puertas, y pude obtener una ventaja sobre el fuego al doblar en una esquina. Al fondo del corredor quedaba una habitación, aun no alcanzada por el fuego. Puse todas mis esperanzas en esa habitación, y corrí torpemente hasta allí. No estaba cerrada como las demás, y cuando entré dejé a Rosalía en la amplia cama y regresé casi a rastras para cerrar la puerta. Quité sábanas de la cama, y las usé para tapar la rendija que quedaba para que el humo no entrara. Con mi visión entorpecida, llegué hasta la ventana, la cual estaba junto a la cama, y la empujé. Dos compuertas se abrieron, permitiendo que el aire entrara.

Tomé a Rosalía en brazos, con el mayor cuidado que pude, y me acerqué a la ventana para que respirara. Pero su respiración no se regularizaba, sino que se hacía más lenta y pesada.

—Te sacaré de aquí —le prometí, mirándola a los ojos. Lucían cansados y opacos. Asintió con debilidad, y sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear, como cuando uno tiene tanto sueño que sin importar cuánto luche por mantenerse despierto, los párpados se cierran solos—. ¡No te duermas!

Pero era en vano. Ella luchaba por no dejarse dominar por el sueño, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla. Sentí como mi pecho se humedecía más, y preferí no mirar. La regresé a la cama, y comencé a anudar las sábanas que no había usado para bloquear la puerta.

—Rosalía, háblame —rogué entre lágrimas, buscando la manera de ayudarla a mantenerse despierta—. ¡Dime cualquier cosa, lo que sea!

—No… me siento… bien…

—Pronto te sentirás bien, lo prometo —le aseguré, queriendo creer que así sería—. Dime más, no te quedes callada. ¡No puedes dormirte! ¡Me escuchas! ¡No es hora de dormir!

—_I can't…_ —susurró—. Se me cierran solos…

—Entonces habla, ¿puedes hacerlo? —supliqué.

—Ajá…

Terminé de anudar las sábanas. Ahora tenía dos juegos. Uno de varias piezas, que usaría para salir por la ventana, y el otro eran dos piezas solamente, que usaría para asegurar a Rosalía a mi pecho y cintura.

—Terminé, nos iremos de aquí —le dije, buscando animarla con eso—. ¡Mira, usaremos esto como escalera, como en las películas!

—No puedo… estoy muy cansada… ve sin mí.

Me quedé helada por sus palabras, con la pieza más corta resbalando de mi mano.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Tienes que luchar! ¡No puedes rendirte, no ahora que casi lo logramos!

Y con eso, enrollé la sábana desde la cintura, anudándola con fuerza, y luego enrollándola de nuevo pero en mi pecho, haciendo otro nudo. Lo siguiente que haría, era poner a Rosalía en mi pecho, y envolvernos con lo que quedaba para que pudiera sostenerse de mí y dejar mis manos libres. Pero cuando estaba por cargarla, empezó a murmurar las palabras más dolorosas que había escuchado jamás.

—_One-san_… por favor perdóname… perdóname… perdóname…

—¿Por qué dices eso? —a estas alturas las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar de mis ojos eran de dolor y angustia. Y cuando vi en su rostro una expresión que iba enfriándose y cuando sentí que su mano levemente descendía sin fuerza, mi desesperación ascendió a niveles mayores, como nunca había sentido en mi vida.

—Perdón… Perdón…

Y la última palabra, su despedida, fue el temido y doloroso adiós y nos no veremos de nuevo:

—_Farewell, Ale._

No recuerdo haber gritado tanto en mi vida como en ese momento. Mi vista se nubló por completo a causa de las lágrimas, y se hizo un nudo indescriptible en mi pecho. Sentía como si me estuviera quedando sin aire, al punto que mis últimas palabras salieron sin sonido. Era como si me estuviesen arrancando algo del pecho, algo vital, algo sin lo que no podría vivir. Tuve que hacer una pausa para recuperar aire, y mis gritos comenzaron de nuevo.

—¡NO! ¡QUÉDATE CONMIGO! ¡RESISTE! ¡ALGUIEN SÁLVENOS…! POR FAVOR, ¡QUIEN SEA SÁQUENNOS DE AQUÍ!

La tomé en mis brazos, dispuesta a deslizarme por mi escalera improvisada. Necesitaba ayuda, con salir por la ventana no sería suficiente. Yo necesitaría llegar a un hospital en cuanto antes. Pero una voz profunda y gutural, detuvo mis pasos.

—_Ah… las malditas palabras son escupidas de nuevo… Danzan como llamas de fuego, desesperadas y rotas… Convocándome… ¿Cómo poder resistirme? Hace tanto tiempo que no las oía… _

Repentinamente, una enorme sombra negra como la misma oscuridad, comenzó a llenar la habitación, y temí que el sistema eléctrico había acabado averiándose también. Después de todo, ni siquiera la alarma contra incendios había funcionado. Pero aquella oscuridad no era natural, eclipsaba la misma luz solar que llegaba desde la ventana. ¿Acaso sería la muerte que venía por nosotras? Si era así, podía marcharse por donde vino porque yo no me iba a rendir. Sin embargo, humano o no, la muerte en persona o no, había alguien allí.

—¿Quién… ¿Quién eres…? —logré articular. Miré a todos lados pero no vi a nadie. Solo más oscuridad.

—_Oh, qué pregunta tan poco original. Realmente me gustaría encontrar a alguien que no la hiciera cada vez que me presento._

Ignoré lo que dijo y continué hablando. Había alguien más allí y ese alguien me podría ayudar.

—¿Tú… tú podrías sacarnos de aquí?

—_Eso depende._

—¿Depende de qué? —estaba desesperada.

—_Depende de si forma un contrato conmigo._

—¿Un… contrato? ¿Qué clase de contrato?

—_Si yo cumplo su deseo, deberá pagar un precio._

—¿Qué precio...? —pregunté confundida… el mareo se intensificó y mis fuerzas me abandonaron por completo. Caí al suelo de rodillas vencida por el agotamiento y mi vista comenzó a nublarse, esta vez, por la inconsciencia.

—Tengo mucho dinero… joyas…. acciones en una gran compañía… Puedo…darte… lo que… sea… —me aventuré a decir. Mis párpados empezaron a sentirse pesados y sentía que me estaba quedando entre dormida e inconsciente.

—_No estoy interesado en esa clase de cosas absurdas que crean los humanos. Lo que yo quiero es algo más valioso… _—la voz se tornó tenebrosa, aun más de ser posible—. _Su alma._

—Mi… al…ma… —repetí como si fuera obligada a hacerlo, pero cuando lo hice, un extraño alivio me embargó.

—_Ahora es su elección si hace un contrato con un demonio y hace que sus deseos sean concedidos o no._

—Yo… yo… quiero… poder salir… de… aquí…

Y eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

* * *

_Lamento haberme tardado en publicar, lo había olvidado (seh, soy así de despistada). El capítulo iba a ser más largo, casi el doble, pero por lo mismo y las distintas ideas que abarcaba, me pareció prudente dividirlo. Mil gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia, y por su enorme paciencia. Estaré actualizando semanalmente, esta vez me aseguraré de no olvidarlo (pegando post-it por toda la habitación xD)_

_Lo olvidaba, Farewell vendría a ser como el sayonara japonés, o el adieu francés. Usado para esas despedidas donde no hay esperanza de un reencuentro, cuando sabes que probablemente no verás a esa persona de nuevo. No usé el sayonara porque me tiene confundida, he visto incluso en animes que lo usan como una despedida normal, así que lo descarté..._

_Les comento a los fans de Bleach que me traigo un proyecto entre manos~ este está en su fase "esqueleto", por lo que lo iré escribiendo de a poco mientras me pongo al día con el manga. ¡Así que atentos!_

_Gracias por sintonizarnos, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_~*~.*.~*~_

"Gracias a ti ha dejado de llover"

—Fanfiction, 05 de Julio de 2014.

* * *

_**Feliz dia de la Indepencia a todos mis amigos venezolanos~!**_


	4. Contrato

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso.

Solo tomo crédito por la creación de esta historia, sus argumentos y personajes originales. Todas las traducciones de canciones presentadas son hechas por mí, a menos que se indique lo contrario.

Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en Noviembre de 2012. Esta es la versión corregida, pero la historia y sus argumentos son los mismos.

* * *

_¿Te suena el nombre "una decisión radical que cambió mi vida?_

_Si es así y pensaste que esto es un plagio, déjame decirte que no es así. Es el mismo fic, pero corregido y mejorado, nuevo nombre, misma autora._

* * *

Reminiscencia 4. Contrato.

«_Yo también tengo un hada en mi casa  
Que querría volar, pero no puede...»_

—La fée, Zaz

*Traducción de lyricstranslate. com

Lo primero que mis ojos captaron al volverse a abrir, fue el techo. Era completamente blanco. Recordé una canción que decía algo sobre estar rodeado por paredes blancas, donde la lluvia golpeaba en la ventana mientras se dormía entre los muertos. Entonces también recordé algo que había escuchado sobre el cielo, donde un blanco inmaculado predominaba. Pero esta blancura tenía escaras de pintura en una esquina. Esto no podía ser el cielo. Yo no había muerto, y seguramente estaba en una clínica, de nuevo.

Con la mente un poco más despierta, intenté incorporarme, pero un terrible dolor recorrió mi cuerpo impidiéndomelo. Me llevé la mano a la cara, como intentando recordar cómo había llegado ahí, e inmediatamente sentí que algo tiraba de mi brazo, al mismo tiempo que descubrí con horror que algo me cubría la nariz y la boca. Casi entro en pánico. Lo que tiraba de mi brazo era un delgado tubo de plástico conectado por un extremo con una aguja que penetraba mi piel, y del otro extremo, se conectaba a una bolsa con un líquido amarillo, que mas tarde averigüé, era morfina. Lo que me cubría la boca y la nariz era una mascarilla de oxígeno.

¿Qué tan terrible debía ser mi estado como para ameritar tales cuidados?

Me volví a sentar, esta vez con mucho más cuidado, aun así, el vértigo se apoderó de mí por un momento. Removí de mi dedo anular una cosa gris con forma de pinza que me causaba presión. También me quité aquellas cosas que estaban pegadas como adhesivo a mi pecho y que se conectaban de alguna manera a una maquinita que de pronto dejó de emitir los "bips" que llevaba un rato transmitiendo; y al hacerlo, tuve que contenerme para no dar un pequeño alarido de dolor. Me sentía un poco cansada y mareada. Me dolían las articulaciones, y algo en mi tobillo izquierdo que estaba cubierto con una venda comenzó a arderme de repente.

No podía recordar cómo había llegado allí. Debía ser un centro de atención médica, sin duda, pero la habitación donde me encontraba era más grande de lo que recordaba haber visto antes. Frente a mí estaba la maquinita que emitía bips. Detrás de mí, y del otro lado de la camilla, colgaba de un tubo de metal la bolsa con la morfina. A un par de metros de la camilla había una ventana que estaba cerrada, las cortinas también lo estaban, así que no tenía manera de saber si era de día o de noche.

Ya sentada en el borde, un poco menos mareada, me quité la aguja del brazo y retiré la mascarilla de mi rostro. Yo tenía que salir de allí. Ya no me importaba ni el mareo, ni la repentina sensación de falta de aire que me embargó e intenté ponerme de pie. Mala idea. Inmediatamente me sentí caer con todo el peso de mi cuerpo, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Esperaba estrellarme de lleno contra el piso, pero un brazo se ubicó por debajo de mi vientre desde mi espalda deteniendo la caída.

—No debería levantarse tan pronto, señorita.

Era una voz profunda, suave y melodiosa, con un acento inglés que simplemente se escuchaba delicioso. El dueño de aquella voz, me levantó con cuidado y me acostó de nuevo en la cama delicadamente. Intenté ver el rostro de aquella persona, pero mis párpados se sentían pesados y lo único que alcancé a ver fue su espalda antes que mis ojos se cerraran. Otra voz dijo en tono humorístico algo así como "vaya señorita, ya le han salvado la vida dos veces", pero luego su entonación se tornó seria.

—Esto no está bien, por favor dígale a la enfermera que traiga otra vía.

Yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, estuve a punto de caer en la inconsciencia cuando sentí que me ponían la mascarilla de nuevo. Me molestaba un poco, hacía que me diera comezón donde sus bordes tocaban mi piel, así que estuve a punto de retirarla. Pero la sensación de poder respirar bien otra vez me tranquilizó y decidí ignorar el cosquilleo. Unos segundos después me inyectaron algo en el brazo, aunque no sentí que ningún líquido entrara hasta varios segundos después, cuando al mismo tiempo sentía que el dolor comenzaba a alejarse lentamente.

—Vendremos a verla más tarde —dijo la segunda voz colocando de nuevo aquellas cosas en mi pecho—. Por favor, no vuelva a levantarse o podría hacerse daño, por ahora es mejor que descanse, señorita —su voz se apagó tras eso.

El incendio había sucedido, y había logrado salvarme. ¿Pero dónde estaba Rosalía?

Me senté de golpe al pensar en ella. Inmediatamente un fuerte mareo y dolor de cabeza se apoderaron de mí.

—¿Acaso no le dijeron que no se levantara de nuevo? Vaya que sí es terca. Me recuerda a alguien que conocí una vez.

Era esa voz con el acento inglés de nuevo.

—Por favor, descanse por ahora y olvídese de todo lo demás.

—No… tengo que encontrarla… Rosalía, espérame, iré por ti… —susurré bajo la mascarilla. Mis labios apenas podían moverse, y mi voz sonaba rasposa y seca. Incluso mi garganta ardió ante la acción.

—Le he dicho que descanse y que se olvide de todo —dijo esa voz usando un volumen cada vez más alto.

—No, ella me necesita…

—Si tan poco aprecias tu vida, terminémosla de una vez por todas, así me harás las cosas más fáciles y no perderé mi tiempo —la voz había abandonado todo atisbo de preocupación y amabilidad, remplazándolos con una voz más oscura e impaciente. Y, de un momento a otro, sentí que una mano se dirigía a mi rostro, donde estaba el aparato que me ayudaba a respirar.

—Dé…jame —murmuré con dificultad, el miedo apoderándose de mí.

—Bien. Entonces, como ya dije, le sugiero que descanse y duerma un poco —más bien sonó a una orden que a una sugerencia.

Sentía los párpados más pesados y pronto comencé a sumirme en los brazos de Morfeo, o, a juzgar por cómo me sentía, ya me había sumido en ellos y todo había sido un sueño.

Cuando nuevamente recuperé la consciencia, vi a un hombre de mediana edad junto a mi cama, anotando algo en una tablilla. Debía ser un médico.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó al notar que había despertado.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —murmuré, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar. Fue entonces que noté que ya no llevaba la mascarilla, sino que una cánula que llevaba el aire directamente a mi nariz.

—Ah, solo es eso. En ese caso le diré a una enfermera que le traiga unos analgésicos.

El médico salió un momento de la habitación, y volvió segundos después con una tapa de plástico donde había una pastilla blanca, y un vaso pequeño de agua.

—Bien, permítame presentarme —dijo tras entregarme lo que había pedido—. Soy el doctor Alberto Álvarez. Seré su médico de cabecera mientras se recupera.

—Gusto en conocerlo… ¿Qué…. qué fue lo que pasó?

El hombre soltó un suspiro antes de responderme.

—Señorita, creo que es mejor dejar ese tema para después. En lugar de eso, me gustaría presentarle a alguien que estoy seguro, usted querrá conocer.

—¿Perdón?

Estaba sorprendida y a la vez confundida… ¿quién podría ser esa persona? Ese doctor comenzaba a irritarme con sus evasivas, y mucho.

—Señorita, él es el hombre que salvó su vida —dicho esto, se hizo a un lado, y a la habitación entró un hombre a quien nunca antes había visto. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en él, que estaba segura haber notado en el _pasado_ en alguna persona.

Un "beep" se escuchó, repitiéndose tres veces seguidas. El doctor Alberto sacó algo del bolsillo de su bata, y se despidió:

—Oh, lo lamento. Requieren de mi presencia en Emergencias. Los dejaré solos para que se conozcan un poco mejor. Después de todo, solo está permitida la entrada de una persona a la vez en las visitas a la UCI —y sin más, el doctor Álvarez se marchó.

—¿¡Qué!?

No sé si estaba más alterada por el hecho de que me encontraba en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos o porque el doctor Álvarez me iba a dejar a solas con una persona a quien ni siquiera conocía. Y en el fondo, comencé a temer que se tratara de quien había enviado la caja, y que estaba allí para terminar lo que comenzó.

—¿Acaso no lo recuerda? En fin, eso no importa ahora. Lo que sí importa, y mucho, joven señorita, es el contrato conmigo —dijo aquel hombre, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la pared.

Reconocí aquella voz al instante. Era la persona que había detenido mi caída, y quien solo momentos después había intentado quitarme lo único que garantizaba que yo siguiera respirando. Me encogí de temor en la cama, y comencé a considerar el gritar por ayuda.

—Tú… tú intentaste matarme —acusé.

_Él_ me miró de una manera que parecía despectiva, incluso levantó una de sus cejas en un gesto sarcástico.

—En realidad he sido yo quien la ha salvado, señorita —respondió con simpleza, sin inmutarse ante mi acusación.

—No lo entiendo… Tú… ¿me sacaste del incendio?

Él se acercó más, y bajo la luz de la única lámpara de la habitación, pude apreciar mejor sus rasgos. Tenía la piel muy pálida, como esas personas de Europa que parecía que nunca habían sido tocados por el sol, pero en lugar de tener un aspecto traslucido, lucía sedosa y perfecta. El cabello era profundamente negro, la mitad izquierda estaba recogido tras su oreja, la otra mitad caía en ondas hacia el frente cubriendo ligeramente la parte superior de su rostro. Tenía los pómulos altos, el rostro delgado y bien definido, una nariz recta y lo más llamativo de todo, sus ojos. Eran rojos, de un tono sangre, intimidantes y fieros. Y definitivamente vacíos, carentes de algo que sabía que faltaba pero que no era capaz de identificar.

—Sí, pero no lo hice como el buen samaritano que todos piensan —confesó con una media sonrisa burlona.

—¿Cuánto quieres que te pague? —pregunté sin rodeos, aclarándome la garganta.

—Oh, yo no quiero su dinero —rechazó—. Ni sus joyas, ni sus acciones. Lo que yo quiero, es más valioso que todo eso —pude captar una suave risilla al final de la última oración.

—¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? —lo enfrenté armándome de valor.

—Como le he dicho anteriormente, mi contrato.

Su voz se tornó más oscura, y su mirada también, casi como si sus ojos pudieran ser más rojos de lo que ya eran. En el interior, me sentí amenazada. Y seguía sin entender qué era lo quería.

—¿Qué contrato?

—Ah, parece que usted no lo recuerda —intervino. Su voz tenía un lejano matiz de ironía—. Permítame ayudarle En resumen, su casa se incendió y usted intentó escapar, pero las salidas estaban selladas por el fuego, así que usted intentó subir a la azotea con la esperanza de ser rescatada allí y alejarse del fuego, pero el mismo cortó su camino. Entró en una habitación y se refugió allí, pero al final el humo que había inhalado antes terminó venciéndola. Ya sin escapatoria, y a punto de morir asfixiada, usted me invocó.

—¿Invocar? —ahora era yo la que hablaba con entonación sarcástica—. ¿Invocar? —repetí alzando la voz—. Lo único que se invocan son los fantasmas y seres infernales…

—En eso tiene usted razón, joven dama.

—Ah, no me diga. Usted es un demonio, porque los fantasmas no pueden tocar nada del mundo físico, y obviamente ese no es su caso dado que usted me ha tocado —me burlé.

Esperaba que eso quebrara aquella fallada de "nada me molesta", pero en lugar de ello, las cosas se tornaron muy distintas. Repentinamente, sus pupilas se alargaron como las de un felino, y el color de sus ojos cambió a un color violáceo que sólo puedo describir como inhumano. La habitación se oscureció y me pareció ver una sombra amorfa alargarse sobre la pared. El miedo se apoderó de mí, y la máquina conectada a mi corazón comenzó a sonar con un ritmo más acelerado.

—No se ha equivocado, señorita. Yo soy un demonio. Un demonio que usted invocó en el momento de mayor desesperación de su vida, y yo acudí a su llamado. Usted me pidió que la sacara de allí, y eso hice.

Con cada frase que dijo dio un paso hacia mí, y me encogí en mi cama como si realmente pudiera huir. Sería su voz, profunda y tenebrosa, ya sin ningún acento británico, o su mirada peligrosa, oscura y totalmente cruel, pero no me quedó duda de que estaba hablando en serio. Sus palabras tuvieron un profundo efecto en mí, y vagamente comencé a recordar algunas cosas que habían permanecido enterradas en mi mente.

—Tú me sacaste de allí… Solo a mí… ¿Qué pasó con mi hermana? ¡¿Dónde está ella?!

—Oh, con respecto a eso… —sus ojos volvieron a su color normal, y su mirada cambió a una sombría.

La ansiedad se apoderó de mí, y por un momento olvidé mi temor. Quería respuestas.

—¡Ya dímelo de una vez por todas! ¿Por qué ese médico y tú actúan de manera tan extraña cuando pregunto por ella? Ya dímelo…

—Preferiría haber esperado un poco más para darle la noticia —dijo con un entonación que sonaba… ¿comprensiva? No me gustaba esa entonación, ni mucho el tono que su voz había adquirido. Esa era la voz que querrías usar para suavizar el golpe antes de las malas noticias—. Verá, señorita, la joven damita falleció.

Hubo un pequeño vacío tras su última oración. Y cuando mi mente procesó lo que significaban, estallé.

—¿¡Murió!? ¿¡Cómo que murió!? ¿¡No se supone que eres un maldito demonio!? ¿Cómo la dejaste morir?

Densas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con fuerza, un río incontrolable de ira, dolor e impotencia, acompañados de un ardor en mi pecho y la sensación de que mi corazón se partiría en dos. Los pitidos de la máquina se dispararon, y de un momento a otro yo me había movido de la cama y le golpeaba el pecho, pero a él no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo. Mis manos terminaron entumeciéndose, pero no podía parar.

—Por favor… —intentó decir, pero lo interrumpí.

—¡Cállate!

—Por favor cálmese y baje la voz señorita —dijo con firmeza retirando mis puños de sí—. Primero, sí, efectivamente la pequeña damita murió. Segundo, sí, soy demonio pero eso no me da el poder de dar vida; y tercero, yo no tuve nada que ver con su muerte, cuando llegué a usted, ella ya había muerto.

Todo eso lo dijo con suma calma y paciencia, esperando transferirme algo de las mismas para que me tranquilizara.

Dejé caer mis manos, soltándome de su agarre, y me dejé caer en la cama de nuevo. Mi visión quedó obstruida por más lágrimas, y mi pecho se vació de aire al contener los gemidos de dolor que debía liberar.

—No… imposible… no es justo… ella… ella no tenía nada que ver. Yo debería ser quien esté en su lugar… Esa bomba o lo que fuera era para mí, no para ella… pero ella tomó la caja… todo pasó tan rápido, la explosión, el incendio… todo. Yo apenas tuve tiempo de ir a llamar a una ambulancia… pero las líneas estaban cortadas… intenté usar un extintor pero era demasiado tarde... el fuego se había extendido, y la única salida…nuestra única salida era escapar… pero ella… estaba muy herida y no paraba de sangrar… yo no sabía qué hacer…. ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer esto?

Lo miré directamente a los ojos con mi última oración, como si buscara en él las respuestas. Pero era más que obvio que no podía dármelas. Su expresión se había suavizado, y ese atisbo de crueldad que antes había teñido su mirada había desaparecido. Ahora me veía casi como si pudiera comprenderme, como si supiera el dolor por el que estaba atravesando.

Más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Traté de calmarme pero me era imposible. Estaba devastada. El secó las lágrimas de mi rostro con el dorso de su mano enguantada y yo no se lo impedí.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… —murmuré entre sollozos—. Primero nuestros padres… ahora ella… ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto?

Él no dijo nada. Sus respuestas se habían acabado. La habitación permaneció en silencio unos momentos, solo interrumpido por los pitidos de la máquina estabilizándose y mis propios sollozos.

—La dejaré unos minutos a solas —dándome el pañuelo, el demonio comenzó a alejarse tras declarar aquello.

Tomé aire y largas respiraciones para calmarme, o probablemente terminaría colapsando. Y, de no ser por la cánula, probablemente ya habría perdido la conciencia.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el doctor Álvarez entrando a la habitación con rapidez, mirando directamente al monitor.

Ni siquiera respondí. Mi rostro debía dar la respuesta por sí solo.

—Veo que ya lo sabe —dijo comprensivamente—. Lamentamos no haber podido hacer nada para salvarla, era demasiado tarde.

No respondí.

—Por favor señor, acompáñeme afuera —le dijo al demonio—, quieren hablar con usted. Una enfermera vendrá a atenderla —se dirigió a mí—, pero si lo prefiere le diré que venga después.

—No importa —murmuré con la voz aun rota.

—Bien, le diré que pase.

Tras eso, los dos abandonaron la habitación dejándome sola. Un par de minutos después, entró una joven enfermera, como de 25 años cuando mucho.

—Bien, ¿lista, señorita? —preguntó intentando usar un tono amable. Asentí—. Bien, empecemos….

La enfermera que recién había llegado me dirigió hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño y me ayudó a desvestirme. No fue difícil, pues sólo llevaba puesta una sencilla bata de color rosa pálido que se abría desde la espalda. Luego me sentó en un banquito junto a la ducha, y giró la llave, dejando escapar el agua tibia que relajó mis músculos adoloridos.

Mientras, yo pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento. La muerte de mis padres, y el atentando en contra de mi vida y que se había llevado a mi hermanita consigo. Tuve ganas de llorar y de gritar, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Me llevé las manos al rostro, intentando borrar el doloroso pasado de mi memoria. Me eché el cabello hacia atrás y me levanté hacia la salida cuando la enfermera me puso un paño blanco encima y me ayudó a sentarme en la cama.

—Tiene usted un cabello muy hermoso —dijo ella un rato después cuando hubo acabado de vestirme con una pijama de lana azul cielo que se componía de una blusa de mangas largas que se abotonaba al frente y un pantalón que me llegaba a los tobillos—. ¿Desea que se lo peine?

—Está bien —dije sin prestarle atención. No era la primera vez que alguien me halagaba por mi cabello negro y largo, que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura.

Después de recogerme el cabello en una trenza, se retiró y cerró la puerta. Intenté dormirme, pero me fue imposible. Ya debía ser de noche, pero la ventana cerrada me impedía saber a ciencia cierta la hora. Las siguientes horas las pasé en la cama, en posición fetal, llorando en silencio. En algún punto de la noche, o día, un enfermero entró para revisar mis signos vitales, y le pregunté la hora. Me respondió que eran las diez.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el enfermero al terminar de revisar los monitores—. Los registros dicen que su corazón ha pasado por mucho hoy.

—No realmente —respondí. Al ver que su mirada se tornaba preocupada, agregué—: No he podido dormir bien.

—Entiendo —dijo, y su expresión cambió—. Quizás un té pueda serle de ayuda.

Tras decir eso, salió de la habitación y le comentó la idea a alguien afuera. Minutos después volvió a entrar con una taza en sus manos. Con la ayuda del control remoto que regulaba el ángulo de inclinación de la camilla, me incorporé y recibí la taza, cuyo contenido era un té de olor suave que bebí en segundos. Cuando terminé, me volví a acostar dejando la taza a un lado, y eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de dormirme profundamente como no había podido hacerlo en meses.

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté me sentí renovada. Aquel té debía ser mágico, pude dormir bien y sin la más leve pisada de pesadillas. Además ya no me sentía tan adolorida, al menos, físicamente.

—Muchas gracias por el té de anoche… su efecto fue tal que pude dormir como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, y me dormí tan rápido que no pude agradecerle —le dije al enfermero cuando fue a llevarme la bandeja del desayuno.

—No es a mí a quien debería agradecer, señorita —respondió humildemente.

—¿Qué?

—Yo sólo lo sugerí… fue el caballero quien lo preparó…

—¿Cuál caballero?

—Bueno, ese que dicen que le salvó la vida…

No respondí. "Él" no me inspiraba confianza, y saber que era un ser oscuro y cruel quien me había salvado no era algo que me daba mucha tranquilidad. Además, había llorado frente a él, cosa que nunca había hecho con nadie. Incluso había dejado que me consolara, si es que se le puede decir así. Verlo de nuevo, no era lo que yo quería en esos momentos.

—Puede hablar con él, si lo desea… Después de desayunar, claro.

—¿Sigue ahí? —en el fondo esperaba que se fuera y no volviera. Al menos hasta que pasara un buen tiempo. O que todo hubiera sido mi imaginación y él no existiera.

No me sentía lista para enfrentarme a él. ¿Qué podía hacer cuando lo viera? ¿Darle las gracias? ¿Darle mi sangre o algo así como pago? Como estaban las cosas ahora, casi deseaba haber muerto también. Pero eso era egoísta. No podía dejar a mi abuela sola, ella no podría soportar una pérdida más.

—Así es… Él no se ha movido de allí, a excepción de anoche cuando fue a la cocina a preparar el té. Al parecer él dijo que no se iría hasta que alguien llegara y se encargara de usted —respondió el enfermero.

—Ya veo… Gracias…

—Es un placer. Disfrute de su desayuno. Yo ya debo irme, mi turno ha terminado. Pero antes de irme, le diré al joven que pase.

No pude detenerlo, el enfermero salió de la habitación rápidamente, llevándose la bandeja vacía con él.

Cuando salió de la habitación, _él _entró con una amplia sonrisa que no me dio buena espina. Era escalofriante.

—Buenos días, señorita.

Un matiz en su voz sugería cierta arrogancia.

—Tú…

—Veo que se ha recuperado, ya que ha podido dormir mejor.

—Seguro —respondí porque no tuve otra opción. No me gustaba mucho la idea de darle crédito por algo a alguien, mejor dicho, _algo_ que no conocía.

—Se ve un poco pálida. Un poco de sol le haría bien —observó desde la entrada.

—Me da igual. No estoy en un concurso de belleza, así que qué importa si estoy bronceada o no, "Osmel Sousa" —le respondí con sarcasmo. Sentía que él empezaba a actuar como esas personas que me veían con lástima, y que me trataban con suavidad e intentaban ser compresivos, actitud que solo era un recordatorio de mi pérdida y me irritaba en gran manera.

—Desea salir de la habitación, ¿no es así?

—Como sea.

—Bien, traeré una silla de ruedas para sacarla de aquí.

—Creo que puedo caminar sola —le detuve, sin amabilidad. No quería su atención, ni sus cuidados. Por un lado porque me recordaba a esas personas que me trataban con lástima, por otro lado porque él no era ningún salvador y el hecho de que siguiera a mi lado sin razón aparente no me inspiraba confianza de ningún tipo. _Debía haber un propósito siniestro tras esto._

—No debe preocuparse. No tengo ningún propósito oculto con esto —dijo como si pudiera leerme la mente—. Si he decidido llevarla al exterior, no ha sido con intenciones malignas, al menos en esta ocasión…

—Olvídalo y sácame de aquí antes de que enloquezca, demonio, cosa rara o lo que seas —le interrumpí para que no se diera cuenta de que había acertado porque de hecho yo sí pensaba mal de él.

—¿Acaso eso es una orden?

—¿Quieres que sea una orden? —empezaba a impacientarme y casi había olvidado por completo esa sensación de temor que su cercanía me causaba.

—De hecho, si lo fuera… —no terminó de hablar, porque una enfermera entró empujando una silla de ruedas.

—Aquí está lo que pidió. Espero que disfrute su salida a la plaza, señorita.

Le dirigí una larga mirada al demonio. Él ya había enviado a buscar la silla antes, como si previera que se saldría con la suya.

—Gracias —respondió él sin siquiera mirar a la mujer, quien se marchó no sin antes darle una mirada de pies a cabeza.

—Bien, dejemos ésa conversación para otro momento, aun puedo esperar un poco más. Permítame ayudarla a sentarse.

—Yo puedo sola —respondí molesta, me sentía engañada por él. Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero el dolor en el tobillo que me había doblado me hizo perder el equilibrio, y tropecé, justo frente a la sillita con ruedas.

—¿Creyó que podría hacerlo sola? Cuando le ofrecí mi ayuda, no fue esperando que decidiera si la quería o no. Le estaba diciendo que aceptara. Definitivamente usted no es buena más que en caerse y tropezarse.

Reconocí un atisbo de burla en su voz. Tuve que tragarme el orgullo, y aceptar su ayuda para sentarme. Cuando lo hice, dirigió la marcha hacia la salida. Era la primera vez que salía de ese cuarto. La luz que entraba con todo su esplendor por las escasas ventanas me hizo cerrar mis ojos como reflejo, pero a medida que avanzábamos por el largo y casi interminable pasillo camino hacia el ascensor, mis pupilas se acostumbraron y dejé de pestañear.

Cuando comenzamos a alejarnos de las personas, temí que fuera a llevarme a algún lugar solitario y matarme o algo así. Pero en lugar de ello, me llevó a un lugar de descanso que unía el segundo piso del hospital con la edificación donde estaban alojadas las múltiples habitaciones de hospitalización. Era como una plaza, un área espaciosa sin techo, rodeada por unas escasas plantas, y donde los familiares de los hospitalizados podían compartir un rato con sus seres queridos.

El sol brillaba con fuerza, y la refrescante brisa que soplaba me rodeó, dándome un poco de alivio y tranquilidad. No había ruido ni nada que me molestara. Solo era yo, acompañada del extraño, cuyo nombre aun desconocía y cuya presencia seguía causándome temor y desconfianza en igual medida.

—Dime, ¿qué era eso "del contrato"? Nunca terminaste de explicar eso —me animé a preguntar. Necesitaba saber de una vez por todas en qué me había metido.

—Verá, señorita, un humano como usted, puede hacer un contrato con un demonio como yo, a cambio de algo. Poder, riquezas, fama, belleza… tienden a ser los deseos absurdos que la mayoría pide. Como le había dicho anteriormente, cualquier cosa a cambio del alma del contratista. Una vez cumplido el deseo de dicho contratista, el demonio tomará su alma en pago.

—No entiendo, ¿de qué te sirve el alma si igual el contratista morirá? No me parece ser algo de mucho valor…

—Pero sí lo es para mí. Aunque yo, soy selectivo con mi cena.

—Entonces, ¿las almas son comida para ti? —eso no contribuyó en nada a que me tranquilizara, de hecho, me perturbó más.

—Una vez cumplido el contrato, yo devoraré el alma de mi contratista… pero como dije, soy selectivo con mi cena. Solo quiero un alma digna de ser devorada por mí.

—¿C-cómo…? —no pude terminar de formular la pregunta. Un aire gélido se apoderó de mí repentinamente, haciéndome temblar ligeramente, incluso sentí como si todo se ensombreciera, pero solo fue por un segundo. Si yo le había pedido que me sacara de la casa en llamas, y así lo había hecho… Entonces sería hora de hacer mi pago.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no has devorado mi alma? Me sacaste del fuego… ¿no es así? —logré articular. No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía que si lo hacía me robaría la vida allí mismo, y yo quería vivir. De una manera u otra, la vida me había dado una nueva oportunidad, y yo quería aprovecharla. Yo quería vivir y hacer justicia por la muerte cruel e injusta de mi familia. Sin embargo, lo que él dijo como respuesta, me heló la sangre y un sudor frío me recorrió la espina hasta posarse en mi nuca.

—Eso es… porque usted y yo aun no tenemos un contrato.

* * *

_Hasta aquí segamos hoy~ *muajajajaja* Pero descuiden, el próximo capítulo está listo, lo subiré en una semana o quizás en menos~_

_Lamento la tardanza, estuve sin internet por varios días :( pero ya tengo inter, así que no problem por ahí._

_La canción a la que se hace referencia es de Zaz, lamentablemente la traducción no es de mi cosecha, pues hasta ahora mis conocimientos en francés son muy pequeños. Pero bueno, c'est la vie! ;)_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer! Cuídense, au revoir!_

_~*~.*.~*~_

_-_Fanfiction, 18 de Julio de 2014.


	5. Nombre

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso.

Solo tomo crédito por la creación de esta historia, sus argumentos y personajes originales. Todas las traducciones de canciones presentadas son hechas por mí, a menos que se indique lo contrario.

Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en Noviembre de 2012. Esta es la versión corregida, pero la historia y sus argumentos son los mismos.

* * *

_¿Te suena el nombre "una decisión radical que cambió mi vida?_

_Si es así y pensaste que esto es un plagio, déjame decirte que no es así. Es el mismo fic, pero corregido y mejorado, nuevo nombre, misma autora._

* * *

—Reminiscencia 5. Nombre

_«Incesante a mi vera se agita el Demonio;_

_Flota alrededor mío como un aire impalpable;_

_Lo aspiro y lo siento que quema mis pulmones_

_Y los llena de un deseo eterno y culpable.»_

-III La destrucción. Les fleurs du mal, Charles Baudelaire.

_«Eso es… porque usted y yo aun no tenemos un contrato»_

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza haciéndome estremecer. Haciéndome querer huir de allí. A la vez sentía algo de alivio, si yo no había formado el contrato con él, significaba que no tenía nada qué temer y que él no me podría hacer nada. Pero a la vez, la incertidumbre me embargaba. Él era un demonio, de eso no había duda, y el hecho de que me hubiera salvado así porque sí no era para tranquilizarme. Algo debía querer, de otra manera, ¿por qué estaría allí conmigo? Por razones desconocidas para mí, él permaneció a mi lado y no se había ido. Él simplemente pudo haberme dejado por allí tirada quien sabe donde, o pudo haberme convertido en su cena sin pensarlo dos veces. No necesitaba una muestra de su poder para saber que él podría hacer lo fuera.

¿Qué era lo que quería entonces?

—¿A-aun no hemos hecho un contrato? —las palabras se agolpaban en mi garganta y apenas podía decirlas. Pero debía permanecer firme. No podía dejarle ver mi perturbación.

—No. Aun no —respondió con frialdad, y a mi parecer, con impaciencia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Cayó inconsciente antes de aceptar el contrato conmigo —me interrumpió—. Y además hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo para mí. ¿De qué valdría haberla sacado de en medio del fuego, si igual iba a matarla en cuanto estuviera a salvo de las llamas? Preferí rescatarla por mi cuenta, y esperar a que despertara para que formara el contrato y expusiera las condiciones del mismo.

La frialdad con la que me respondió borró todo sentimiento de seguridad que pudo haber quedado. Él no era un héroe ni nada. Él no era amable ni gentil. Era frío, cruel y despiadado, un monstruo. No me había salvado, había salvado sus propios intereses sacándome del incendio. Él estaba lejos de ser un ángel guardián –como lo llamaban las enfermeras y demás personal que me atendía en el hospital-. Él era realmente un demonio.

—Entonces, decide…

No sé si era mi imaginación, pero de repente el cielo se oscureció y sentí otra vez ese frío recorriendo cada hebra de cabello, cada folículo de mi piel, cada centímetro de mí.

—Yo… yo… quiero saber más de ese contrato…

— ¿Qué desea saber exactamente?

—Yo… ¿puedo pedir más de una cosa?

—Como dije, lo que sea.

—¿Puedo pensarlo antes?

Él me miró con sorpresa, pero sólo por un segundo, pues inmediatamente su mirada inexpresiva volvió a la normalidad.

—No soy muy paciente.

—Entiendo… —fui interrumpida por él antes de alcanzar a decir algo más.

—Sin embargo, puedo esperar.

Lo miré asombrada, creí que diría que no, que si no exponía los términos se iría o algo así. Tenía miedo, pero a la vez sentía curiosidad. ¿Realmente él era tan poderoso? Si así era, su ayuda me sería muy útil. Podría ayudarme a resolver el misterio, y hacer justicia por mi familia. Aunque el pago, me atemorizaba. No podía pensar en un fin peor que ese.

—Debemos volver —su voz hizo eco en la plaza, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Ya era mediodía.

—Está bien… —asentí, aliviada de no tener que tomar la decisión en ese momento.

Regresamos a la habitación en la UCI. Por todo el camino de regreso sentía las miradas clavarse en mí y mi acompañante. Las mujeres prácticamente se lo comían con la mirada, aunque no fuera humano, debía admitir que él era muy apuesto. El cabello atraía la mirada directamente al rostro, los rasgos eran delicados pero sin dejar de ser masculinos, y sus ojos carmesí atraían e intimidaban por igual. Era alguien a quien querías mirar, pero a la vez su aura imponente te hacía desviar la mirada a otro lado.

—Hemos llegado. Piense con cuidado en lo quiere.

Me quedé sola los minutos siguientes. Ni siquiera toqué la bandeja con sopa, ensalada, gelatina, jugo de naranja y un puré de papas que me llevaron para almorzar. Pensaba en qué haría. ¿Tomaría o no su oferta? Casi podía escucharlo susurrar en mi cabeza.

_**Justicia**__…_

_**Venganza**__..._

_**Nadie más podrá dártelas.**_

La voz en mi cabeza tenía razón. Nadie podría hacer justicia, nadie podría vengarlos. Porque el secreto que pesaba sobre nosotros nos había obligado a encubrir la verdadera causa de sus muertes, por lo tanto nunca se abriría una investigación que nos diera pistas que pudieran llevarnos a los culpables. Irónicamente, en un intento de protegerlos a ellos, y al resto de la familia, estábamos ayudando a sus ejecutores a salir impunes.

Pero, se me había dado la oportunidad de hacer algo. De no quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tendría ayuda más allá de cualquier posibilidad humana.

Con _él_ a mi lado, obtendría lo que más deseaba:

Justicia y venganza.

Contuve las lágrimas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mi decisión me condenaría, y si en verdad había un cielo, yo jamás podría ir a reunirme con los míos. Tomando valor, y diciéndome a mí misma como por enésima vez que lo estaba haciendo por ellos, mandé a llamar a aquel extraño que me había salvado.

«_Mamá, papá. Rosalía. Perdónenme»_

En menos tiempo del que esperaba, él estaba entrando a la habitación.

Ni siquiera tuve que mirarlo para saber su expresión. Podía sentirlo. Deleitándose en el interior, presenciando como, nuevamente, le arrebataba un alma más al cielo. Siendo testigo de la pureza y bondad, siendo engullida voluntariamente por la oscuridad.

Una lágrima de dolor descendió por mi mejilla. Ya había tomando mi decisión.

—He tomado mi decisión.

—Entonces está usted aceptando un trato conmigo —afirmó, como si se estuviera asegurando de que no yo me retractaría. Como en ese concurso de preguntas donde el conductor les preguntaba a los participantes cosas como "¿Está seguro? ¿Respuesta definitiva?"

—Sí —dije con la mayor firmeza que pude. Alcé mi rostro, encontrándome con su mirada, carmesí, profunda, falta de aquello que ahora podía identificar: _humanidad_—. Demonio, ¡quiero hacer un trato contigo!

—Perfecto... —expresó fascinado—. Así que estás abandonando la luz por el camino hacia el infierno.

Me estremecí. Pero no di mi brazo a torcer.

Tomé aire, y lo siguiente que dije, lo hice con firmeza, sin vacilar. Y al parecer, eso le llamó la atención porque permaneció en silencio, mirándome y escuchándome atentamente.

—Quiero que seas sincero siempre, al menos conmigo —fue lo primero que expuse porque ya había tenido suficientes mentiras durante mi vida y no estaba dispuesta a soportar más—. Me ayudarás vengarme de quienes asesinaron a mi familia. Probablemente, ellos volverán a tratar de matarme, pero tú no debes permitirlo. Quiero tu protección. ¿Entendido?

—Aunque es una ama muy joven y pequeña, es muy codiciosa… —meditó—. Entonces ¿Esos son todos sus deseos?

—Sí. Quiero vengarme de aquellos que destruyeron a mi familia. Quiero hacerlos sentir el mismo dolor. Que sufran lo mismo que ellos tuvieron que sufrir —un profundo odio que desconocía marcó cada palabra.

—Entonces, así será.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo te tomará hacerlo?

—Su venganza se cumplirá cuando usted me indique al objetivo.

—No sé quiénes son.

—Entonces deberemos investigar. Mientras tanto, yo seré su más fiel servidor. Deme cualquier orden y la cumpliré de inmediato —respondió con autosuficiencia.

—Eso espero.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse. Una vez que usted haya ordenado algo, yo deberé cumplirlo a toda costa. Ese es el poder de un contrato entre un demonio y un humano —explicó.

—Como sea. Y ahora, ¿qué sigue?

—Aun no hemos decidido donde estará ubicado el sello.

—¿Qué sello? —enarqué una ceja. No me había dicho nada de un sello.

—El sello del contrato —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Es una marca que el demonio deja para no perder a la persona con la que pactó. Representa al contrato en sí, y tiene un gran poder autoritario. Cuando usted me llame, yo acudiré a su llamado sin importar donde se encuentre, cuando usted ordene algo, yo lo cumpliré. En cambio —hizo una pausa—, usted _nunca _podrá escapar de mí.

Hizo un énfasis en la palabra "nunca", y una mueca maligna se dibujó en su rostro.

Nunca podría escapar de él. Pude apreciar por un momento que su sombra se alargó en el suelo extendiéndose más y más, cubriendo toda la habitación en una densa oscuridad que parecía estar hecha de plumas. Plumas negras. La habitación quedó a oscuras y solo se iluminó débilmente segundos después por la pequeña lucecita que emitía la lámpara blanca que colgaba del techo. Sus ojos adquirieron ese color de nuevo. Tragué saliva, intentando dejar de lado los sentimientos de temor que me invadieron de repente. No era hora de retractarse. Yo debía continuar hasta el final. Tomando la palabra, continué nuestra conversación, con la mayor naturalidad que pude.

—¿Dónde estará ubicada?

—Mientras más visible sea el sello, mayor será su poder.

—Comprendo. Déjame pensar donde lo pondrás.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo era. Debía decirle que la pusiera en un lugar fácil de ocultar. No podía andar por ahí con una marca demoniaca sin levantar sospechas. Debía pasar desapercibida, no podía llamar la atención. Pensé y pensé, repasando todos los lugares de la anatomía humana.

Tras un rato en silencio, levanté la cabeza y tomé mi decisión. Siendo una chica, podría ubicarla en un lugar que pudiera ocultar, un sitio que nadie podría obligarme a enseñar:

—La quiero en el pecho.

—Así será entonces. Ahora por favor, desabroche su pijama. Esto dolerá un poco, pero seré lo mas gentil posible. Intente no gritar para no llamar atención innecesaria. ¿Lista?

Tomé aire antes de responder.

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces, marquemos nuestros cuerpos con el sello del contrato.

Entonces, hice lo que me pidió. Estaba un poco asustada, pero no me importaba. Ya no me importaba nada. Era el momento más importante en mi vida, el momento que marcaría definitivamente mi destino. Era el momento donde había tomado la decisión radical que cambiaría mi vida, para siempre.

Él acercó su muñeca izquierda a sus labios, y con sus dientes quitó el guante negro que había estado usando todo este tiempo en esa mano y que cubría un extraño símbolo dibujado en ella. Luego, abrió su boca más, dejando ver unos largos y afilados colmillos que usó para morderse la muñeca con firmeza. La sangre comenzaría a salir de la herida, así que ladeé la cabeza porque no me atrevía a mirar. Desvié mi vista a mi pecho, ahora semidesnudo, y solo levanté mi cabeza, contorsionándome en dolor, cuando sentí que con las uñas de sus largos dedos comenzaban a deslizarse por mi piel. Cada línea dibujada quemaba, aquel ardor profundizándose en la carne y extendiéndose en el resto del cuerpo. Me cubrí la boca para no ser escuchada cuando estuve a punto de gritar, y acabé mordiéndome el labio tan fuerte que pronto el sabor metálico bailó en mi lengua.

—Por favor, tome mi mano —dijo finalmente tras un silencio que pareció eterno, extendiéndome su mano libre —. Confíe en mí —agregó suavizando su entonación, lo cual tuvo el efecto deseado, porque enseguida accedí y sujeté su mano con firmeza.

Los cortos segundos que siguieron, apreté con fuerza su mano hasta enterrarle las uñas, pero no pareció importarle. Finalmente, terminó y retiró su mano. Una pequeña sensación de alivio me inundó, y solté una honda exhalación.

—¿Eso es todo? —alcancé a preguntarle.

—Así es —respondió tomando una gasa—. Nuestro contrato está sellado, ya no hay marcha atrás. Todo será como lo hemos acordado. Lamento que haya sufrido dolor —agregó—. He sido lo más gentil posible.

—No importa —respondí—. Pero, ¿qué debo hacer para curar… la herida?

—No hay de qué preocuparse, se curará solo —fue lo que me dijo—. Ahora, si me permite….

Pese a la vergüenza inicial, dejé que él me ayudara a cambiarme la parte superior del pijama ya que la otra se había manchado, y a ponerme una gasa para cubrir el sello. No me atreví a mirar como lucía, no estaba lista para ello.

—Ahora bien, joven ama, creo que es debido presentarnos —dijo cuando terminó.

—Soy Alecia —respondí—. Alecia Velázquez —bajé el volumen de mi voz—. Pero hay algo más que debes saber y no puedes decírselo a nadie. Soy una Phantomhive.

Mi declaración no pareció cambiar mucho en él. Era como si ya lo supiera, como si estuviera al tanto de lo que eso significaba. Incluso, me devolvió una sonrisa altiva.

—Bien, encantado de estar al servicio de tan distinguida joven —declaró inclinándose y luego besó mi mano—. Guardaré su secreto.

—Bien… y bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿No te llamas "demonio", o sí? —la pregunta implicaba cierto sarcasmo, pero realmente esperaba que tuviera un nombre más o menos normal o que al menos yo fuera capaz de pronunciar.

—Yo me llamaré como usted desee. Al igual que seré quien usted quiera que yo sea. Cualquier título falso, yo lo haré real.

No era la respuesta que esperaba. Casi esperaba que dijera algo como "Asmodeus" o "Baal" tal vez "Loki" o algo así. Pero en cambio, el derecho de darle un nombre, era algo sin precedentes.

—Entonces, déjame pensar un poco… —muchos nombres pasaron por mi cabeza, pero ninguno se me hacía apropiado. La imagen que proyectaba era demasiado fascinante como para que llevara un nombre simple. Él lucía exactamente como el tipo de hombre que se llamaría "Stefan" "Damián" o algo así, pero no se me ocurría ningún nombre de ese tipo que no fuera el de algún personaje de novelas como Crónicas Vampíricas. Al final me decidí por uno, y estaba por decirlo, cuando fui interrumpida.

—¡Oh mi pobre niña, aquí estás!

La voz preocupada y marcada por el acento inglés hizo eco por toda la habitación dejándome sin palabras… y sin nombre para el demonio…

—¡Oh, mi dulce niñita! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? Quise venir cuanto antes, pero todos los vuelos salían hoy así que me fui en avión hasta Lille y de allí vine hacia acá… pero no creo que quieras oír historias aburridas de viajes y escalas… —dijo con una velocidad supersónica, para hacer una corta pausa y continuar, esta vez, hablando un poco más lento—. ¡Estaba tan preocupada cuando me dieron la noticia! Pensé… pensé que habías muerto… —sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Pero gracias a Dios no fue así!

Con esa última oración, el demonio sin nombre la miró con una expresión sarcástica.

—¿¡Dónde demonios está tu tía y por qué no ha venido acá!? Esa mujer se atrevió a dejarte sola cuando más necesitabas ayuda…

"Como si fuera a necesitar algo de esa arpía", pensé.

—¿Has estado solita aquí tanto tiempo? Juro que se la cobraré de alguna manera…

—A-abuela… ¡me estás lastimando! —me quejé cuando su cuerpo pegado al mío rozó mi pecho.

—Ah, lo siento mi niña… ¡Oh! —finalmente se dio cuenta de la presencia del demonio—. Disculpa… acaso eres… ¿Acaso eres el joven que dicen que salvó la vida de mi nieta?

—Abuela, él es… —oh no. Había olvidado que aun él no tenía nombre. Mi abuela ni siquiera pareció escucharme, y se levantó y caminó en dirección a la ventana donde estaba él como si nada.

—Muchas gracias por haber salvado la vida de mi nieta. Estaremos eternamente agradecidos con usted. Debe haber una manera de recompensarle, señor… Ah, disculpe, no he escuchado su nombre todavía…

Y para colmo de males, ella estaba preguntando su nombre, y yo aun no le había puesto ninguno. Estábamos en problemas, porque mi abuela, una vez que te preguntaba algo, era mejor para ti morir en el patíbulo, que no responderle.

Pero él mantuvo la calma, y con aquella mortal elegancia respondió:

—Sebastian Michaelis**.**

Mi mandíbula casi tocó el suelo del asombro, pero lo disimulé lo mejor que pude. Le dirigí una discreta mirada acusadora, ese idiota me había dicho que no tenía nombre, y ahora se presentaba como "Sebastian Michaelis". Sentí alivio, pero a la vez me sentí algo traicionada. ¿Acaso no acabábamos de acordar que nunca me mentiría?

—A su servicio —completó haciendo una leve reverencia muy pasada de moda.

—Entonces, señor Michaelis, es un gusto conocerle. Antonella Barnettley.

—Un placer conocerla, señora Barnettley.

—Debo recompensarlo por lo que hizo, joven…

—No debe preocuparse por eso. Ha sido un placer haber rescatado a esta dulce —ese adjetivo fue dicho con sarcasmo, no notorio para mi abuela, pero sí para mí— señorita, y haber cuidado de ella hasta que alguien pudiera hacerse responsable. No estaría bien de mi parte exigir una recompensa por algo como eso. Así que, si me disculpa, debo rechazar esa oferta.

—¡Que joven tan modesto! Pero… debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer por usted…

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, su agradecimiento es suficiente.

Tanta "amabilidad" de parte de él me enfermaba. Sólo la estaba manipulando con sus dulces palabras. Y mi abuela había caído en su juego.

—Gracias de nuevo por todo, no tengo suficientes palabras para agradecerle. La vida de mi nieta es lo más importante para mí. Pero, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.

—Como desee, señora Barnettley.

Entonces el doctor Álvarez acompañado de otra doctora alta y delgada, y de largo y abundante cabello negro entró en la habitación, interrumpiendo la singular reunión.

—Buenas tardes, señora… —miró un momento la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos antes de continuar— Antonella. Soy el doctor Alberto Álvarez, soy el médico de cabecera a cargo de la señorita Alecia. Y ella es la doctora Amanda Gales, directora del área de pediatría del Hospital. Un gusto en conocerla.

—Un gusto en conocerlos. Gracias por cuidar de mi nieta en mi ausencia —respondió mi abuela estrechando las manos de ambos médicos.

—Ese es nuestro deber como médicos. Pero el crédito no es sólo para nosotros. El joven fue quien trajo a la señorita Alecia hasta acá, y ha sido él quien ha cuidado de ella estos días.

—Ya lo sé, y estoy muy agradecida por ello —respondió mi abuela amablemente.

—Señora Antonella, por favor acompáñenos afuera. Necesitamos que firme algunos documentos.

Los doctores salieron de la habitación junto a mi abuela y yo me quedé sola con "Sebastian Michaelis". Ese demonio juró jamás mentirme, y aun así, sin haber pasado ni diez minutos de haber sellado nuestro contrato, ya me había mentido.

—Sebastian Michaelis, ¿eh? ¡Estúpido demonio mentiroso! juraste ser sincero conmigo… ¡Y aun así me mientes en la cara sin siquiera haber pasado diez minutos de sellar el maldito contrato! —mi garganta me reclamó con un fuerte ardor por haber alzado mi voz.

—Se equivoca —respondió con aquella sonrisa orgullosa—. Yo no le he mentido. No, jamás dije que no tenía un nombre. Dije que me llamaría por el nombre que usted escogiera. Sólo respondí con ese nombre porque no tenía opción. La dama preguntó y yo debía responder. Así que usé el último nombre que me fue dado. Sin embargo usaré el nombre que usted desee, joven ama.

Solo pude evadir su mirada como respuesta. Desde ese punto de vista, era cierto que él no me había mentido. Pero en el fondo no podía dejar de sentirme manipulada.

—Tú… Puedes quedarte con ese nombre —cedí sosteniéndome las sienes, un incipiente dolor amenazaba con taladrarme la cabeza—. No se me ocurre ninguno, estoy cansada y de mal humor. Además ya le dijiste a mi abuela que te llamabas así, y ella no olvida un nombre tan fácilmente.

Entonces, respondió con la frase que siempre lo caracterizaría.

—_Yes, my fair lady._

* * *

—Sebastian, acércate —le dije al cabo de unos momentos—. Debemos pensar qué le dirás a mi abuela. Ella dijo que quería hablar contigo en privado, y eso significa que te hará muchas preguntas. Aunque esté agradecida por haberme salvado, no te salvarás de su interrogatorio.

Por muy demonio que fuera, debíamos ser cuidadosos. A mi abuela no se le escapaba nada.

—Entendido. ¿Qué debo responder?

—Por ejemplo, tu edad. Supongo que la verdadera son unos cuantos siglos, ¿no? Tendremos que pensar en una acorde con tu apariencia. Ven, acércate.

Él hizo como dije, y estudié su rostro por unos momentos. Fue difícil pensar en una edad sensata. Su apariencia era algo ambigua, bien podría aparentar veinticinco, veintiocho o menos. Mentalmente calculé promedios y terminé decidiendo un número.

—Diremos que tienes veintidós. De todas formas, si te preguntan tu edad, a menos que sea realmente importante, creo que es mejor que no contestes.

—Entendido. Hasta ahora, soy Sebastian Michaelis y tengo veintidós años de edad.

—Exacto. Ahora, debemos pensar en una ocupación para ti.

Pero no se me ocurría nada. No podía ser algo muy extravagante, pues no quería llamar tanta atención, debía mantenerme bajo perfil. Tampoco podía ser algo muy simple, la imagen que él proyectaba era demasiado perfecta como para asignarle una simple tarea. Debía ser algo normal, pero no corriente, grandioso, pero no exagerado. _¿Qué podría ser?_

—¿Qué le parece un estudiante universitario?

Lo miré con atención, y le alenté a que continuara.

—He pensado que podría fingir ser un estudiante universitario. Esta ciudad es conocida como "la ciudad de los estudiantes", pues alberga una de las mejores universidades del país, ¿no es así?

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero hay un problema. Necesitas al menos una identificación.

—De eso puedo encargarme.

—Ok —un problema menos. Ahora a resolver los demás—. Bien, Sebastian —aun se me hacía extraño llamarle así—, debemos pensar algo más. Lo que tenemos no es suficiente —hubo un corto silencio antes de que yo continuara hablando. Se me acababa de ocurrir algo más—. Se me ocurre que estés aquí buscando un lugar para vivir. Las clases del nuevo semestre comenzarán en Septiembre, así que decir eso es perfecto.

—Bien pensado, joven ama.

—Otra cosa. No debes llamarme de esa manera.

—¿Por qué? Es una manera de mostrarle respeto.

—¿Respeto? ¿Tú? —rebatí enarcando una ceja—. Debes aprender a comportarte como un joven de este siglo. Noté hace unos minutos esa extraña pose que hiciste cuando te presentaste a mi abuela. Eso ya no se usa. Si quieres mostrar "respeto", debes hacerlo de una manera más normal. Dios, pareces un viejo mayordomo inglés o algo así…

El dejó escapar una suave risita antes de tomar la palabra.

—Mi lady. Ese debería ser mi trabajo, de hecho. Ser _su _mayordomo. Su posición social es alta, mi posición a su lado no debería ser otra más que ésa.

—Escucha, hoy día la gente normalmente no tiene mayordomos, menos en este país. Sería algo demasiado llamativo que yo apareciera con un joven mayordomo de la noche a la mañana. Deberás tomar otro papel menos llamativo, y ser como las sombras.

Mi respuesta no pareció agradarle del todo, pero terminó cediendo.

—Entonces, yo debo pensar en otro papel para actuar.

—Exacto. Y debes comportarte como alguien de veintidós años lo haría. Después te enseñaré cómo. Por ahora debemos seguir pensando en una historia corta sobre ti, tu vida, etcétera. Algo creíble.

Empezaba a fastidiarme, esta conversación se estaba volviendo muy larga, y mi abuela no tardaría en volver y llevarse a Sebastian para interrogarlo. Debía decirle que era lo que respondería, realmente me daba miedo llegar a enterarme después de las cosas que se podría inventar ese demonio. Además parecía que no hubiera estado en el planeta desde hace un siglo y me preocupaba la manera en qué podría actuar. Aunque, debía admitirlo, su actitud era hasta divertida. Era como ver un viejo en un cuerpo joven. Por otro lado, quería que todo terminara rápido y así poder quedarme a solas, mi autocontrol empezaba a resquebrajarse y en cualquier momento terminaría estallando y dejando salir todo lo que sentía. Justo como la explosión de una granada.

Un par de minutos después entró mi abuela de nuevo, esta vez sola. Sus ojos me revelaron que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Verla así, solo aumentó mi ansiedad y debilitó más mi fortaleza. Ella me abrazó, prometiendo que de ahora en adelante pasaría más tiempo conmigo. Yo sólo asentí, y le hice señas a Sebastian para que nos dejara solas, pues ella quería decirme algo.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto tú sola. Debió ser duro, lo sé —solo suspiré como respuesta. Estaba cansada y hambrienta, realmente no quería hablar con nadie, pero ella era la única persona viva de mi familia con quien podría contar—. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti, pero, ¿podrías decirme qué ocurrió?

—Abuela, la casona se incendió. Intenté buscar una salida, pero… —las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero me contuve. No iba a hacer llorar a mi abuela. Así que tomé un largo respiro, y continué hablando—. Pero no encontramos ninguna. Debí haberme quedado inconsciente porque no recuerdo nada más —debía omitir la parte de cuando hablé con Sebastian por primera vez y mis sospechas de que alguien había intentado matarme—. Cuando desperté, lo hice en esta habitación.

—Entiendo. ¿Segura que no recuerdas nada más?

—Segura. Eso es todo.

—Lo lamento mucho… ha sido mi culpa. Si hubiera…

—No es culpa de nadie. Fue un accidente —pero por supuesto que había un culpable. Y yo lo iba a encontrar y matar -de ser posible- con mis propias manos.

—Oh, mi niña… Siempre tan dulce e inocente… Nunca piensas mal de nadie…

Hubo un largo silencio luego de eso. Ella estaba equivocada. Esa niña inocente ya no existía más. Aquella que no pensaba mal de nadie, aquella que confiaba en todo y todos… había muerto junto a su hermana.

Ella sollozó. Pero se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y decidió seguir hablando. En resumen, me dijo que pensaba venirse a vivir conmigo. Pero no sería en la casona. Compraría una casa nueva, grande y espaciosa para las dos. Ella viajaría mensualmente por la empresa, pero buscaría alguien quien cuidara de mí en sus ausencias. El proceso que nos esperaba no iba a ser corto. Lo que se vendría no sería fácil. Primero, encargarse del funeral y el entierro de mi hermana antes de que su cuerpo se pudriera en la morgue del mismo hospital donde me encontraba. Segundo, hacer todos los trámites para la compra de dicha casa, además de la mudanza de mi abuela al país. Y tercero, pero no más fácil, una audiencia por mi custodia, que ahora ella tomaría.

Luego de explicarme lo que iba a hacer, me dejó sola para encargarse de contactar a una funeraria rápidamente. Mientras tanto, fui movida de la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Después de una evaluación médica esa misma tarde, el doctor Álvarez y la doctora Gales no encontraron necesaria mi estadía por más tiempo allí. Así que, sentada en la silla de ruedas, dirigida por el mismo enfermero que me llevó el té, fui llevada hasta el séptimo piso del edificio de hospitalización del Hospital.

La nueva habitación era grande y espaciosa, con unas ventanas que quedaban un poco más altas de mi alcance, y las seis camillas separadas por cortinas, y de las cuales había tres vacías. La puerta de entrada también era grande y se dividía en dos puertas tipo vaivén. Las camillas estaban ubicadas de manera que había tres a la derecha, y tres a la izquierda. La mía era la última del lado derecho, y estaba junto a la pared con las ventanas inalcanzables para mi corta estatura, y que quedaban varios metros de separación frente de la entrada.

Mi abuela llegó alrededor de las cinco. Esta noche sería el funeral y a la mañana siguiente el entierro. Sebastian dejó la habitación, seguido de mi abuela, quien quería hablar con él. Debía apresurarse, ya la hora de visitas estaba por culminar. Un rato después entró ella sola.

—Querida, debo decirte algo importante… —soltó un suspiro, y continuó—. He preparado todo para que esta noche sea el funeral. Mañana será el entierro a las diez en el cementerio Colinas de Eternidad.

—Pero ese cementerio queda poco lejos… —comenté.

—Iré un rato al funeral. Luego vendré y me quedaré contigo. Pero, no te preocupes, no estarás sola. Le he pedido el favor al señor Sebastian de que se quede contigo por esta noche, mientras regreso. Luego él podrá irse a descansar. Ha estado aquí contigo estos dos días después de todo… Se merece un buen descanso… debe estar agotado, pero aun así, él ha sido muy amable en aceptar.

—¿Así que el ángel guardián se llama Sebastian? Es un nombre adecuado para alguien como él —la doctora Gales entró a la habitación sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Buenas tardes, doctora Gales —saludé ignorando lo del "ángel guardián".

—Ay por favor, dime Amanda —sonrió ella—. Bueno, venía a ver cómo seguía tu pie, ya que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo mientras estábamos en la UCI. Por favor, siéntate en la cama.

Hice como me fue dicho. Ella sólo me quitó la venda que cubría mi tobillo y me ayudó a levantarme.

—¿Puedes caminar bien?

—S-sí… —respondí con sorpresa. Ya podía caminar sin sentirme como la sirenita del cuento**. **Di un par de pasos más en dirección a la doctora que se alejaba de mí con cada paso que yo daba. Ya no necesitaba de la silla de ruedas, bueno no del todo. Si iba a salir del hospital debía llevar una conmigo, aunque podía caminar distancias cortas.

—Sorprendente. La herida fue más seria de lo que esperaba, pero se ha recuperado rápido… ¿de verdad no le duele?

—No.

—Bien, si es así, puedo permitir que salga mañana para que pueda asistir al entierro. Pero debe volver pronto, aun no se ha recuperado por completo de las demás lesiones. Por ahora mi trabajo ha terminado. Revisaré las radiografías que tomamos esta tarde, pero ya su tobillo está bien. Si sucede algo, o tiene alguna pregunta, no duden en buscarme. Mi consultorio se encuentra en el primer piso, detrás del área de oftalmología. Hasta luego, querida, espero que te recuperes pronto.

Se despidió con la mano, y me entregó un permiso con el sello húmedo de pediatría y su firma. Dicho documento me permitiría ir al entierro.

Cerca de las 8:30 de la noche mi abuela se fue al funeral. Llamé a Sebastian para saber qué había hablado con mi abuela, pues no tendría un momento a solas con él de nuevo. Salimos de la habitación donde los otros tres pacientes se preparaban para irse a dormir. Salimos al pasillo y caminamos un par de metros hasta la puerta corrediza de vidrio para llegar hasta donde estaban las escaleras de acceso, y los tres ascensores. A esa hora esa área estaba sola y podríamos hablar tranquilos.

—Bien, demo-, es decir, Sebastian —aun no me acostumbraba a llamarlo por aquel nombre. Era que simplemente, no terminaba de relacionar su imagen con el nombre con el que se presentó—, quiero saber con detalle qué hablaste con mi abuela.

—Como desee, joven ama.

—Te dije…

—Estamos solos, nadie podrá oírnos.

—Sólo responde de una vez —ordené.

Entonces él respondió a todas mis preguntas y me contó todo lo que él y mi abuela habían conversado en el cafetín del hospital. La historia era que Sebastian estaría empezando sus estudios en medicina para septiembre, y que actualmente se encontraba buscando un lugar para vivir. También que había nacido en Inglaterra, pero se había ido de allí cuando tenía trece años. Al menos no había sido nada fuera de lo normal, pero él tendría que encontrar una manera de hacer real todo lo que había dicho, y en el fondo eso me preocupaba.

Pensé en hablar con él de todo lo que había pasado, aunque fuera difícil. Desde el día de mi secuestro, hasta mis fatídicos hallazgos, y lo sucedido durante el incendio a la casona. Pero considerándolo bien, no era prudente. Se hacía tarde, y el tema era un tanto delicado, lo mejor era discutirlo cuando nos halláramos solos.

Tras terminar de hablar, regresamos a la habitación donde los otros tres pacientes ya se habían ido a dormir. Me acosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos intentando dormir. Pero los recuerdos de mis últimos momentos con Rosalía llegaron a mi mente, y terminé llorando en silencio. En algún punto me quedé dormida, porque las pesadillas me asaltaron de nuevo, justo como había venido sucediendo los últimos cuatro meses.

Podía escucharlos pidiéndome su ayuda. Y, de la nada, las otras voces se apagaron y solo se escuchaba la de _ella. _Llamándome, pidiendo mi ayuda, anunciando que llegaba una caja, gritando por el dolor de las quemaduras y la falta de aire a causa del humo.

"_¡Rosalía!"_

Me senté de golpe en la cama. Otra pesadilla. Sentía calor. Mucho calor, casi tanto como el que sentía cuando se desató el incendio. Desvié mi mirada hacia mi derecha, en búsqueda de _él_. Pero solo había oscuridad, y juro haber visto una sombra roja que se extendía hacia mi lado izquierdo. Sentí miedo. Esta pesadilla se estaba haciendo real. Entonces, fue su mano desnuda en mi frente la que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Señorita, tiene fiebre. Iré por un analgésico —su suave voz en mis oídos fue como un tranquilizante para mi corazón que latía rápidamente a causa de mis atormentadores sueños.

Sólo había sido una pesadilla más. Me volví a recostar y cerré mis ojos. Fiebre, ésa era la causa del calor que sentí. Y la sombra roja sólo era la luz del pasillo que débilmente se colaba por una hendija debajo de la puerta. ¿Hasta cuando mi paranoia continuaría jugando con mi mente?

Sebastian volvió casi de inmediato con un vaso de agua y una pastillita que tomé sin mucho ánimo. Aunque aliviara mi malestar, no iba a calmar mis atormentadores sueños de todas maneras.

—Ahora, por favor intente dormir. Mañana será un largo día.

—No…no puedo… cada vez que cierro mis ojos, las pesadillas vienen a mí… —confesé mirando hacia mis manos porque no era capaz de ver a sus ojos intimidantes, tan rojos como el fuego que me perseguía en sueños. Me quebré_—. _Los veo… los veo morir de nuevo… veo sus miradas vacías y no puedo… no puedo hacer nada para salvarlos…

—Entiendo… —dijo de forma que sonaba comprensiva. Se acercó y comenzó a hablarme más cerca, su voz descendiendo de una manera que tentaba a prestar atención para poder escuchar—. Tiene sueño… mucho sueño… _my fair lady…_ Debe dormir… dejarse abrazar por un sueño sin pesadillas, un sueño que le hará descansar… —su voz era suave, como una hermosa y antigua canción de cuna—. Descanse… —sus palabras debían ser un hechizo porque a medida que hablaba me sentía más y más somnolienta y mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

En algún punto de la noche, mis oídos comenzaron a captar una voz llamándome. «_Ale… Ale… despierta…¡Ale!»_

Abrí mis ojos, aun somnolienta. Ya era de día y la luz se colaba por la ventana haciéndome cubrir mis ojos. Bostecé y quise volver a seguir durmiendo. La noche anterior había logrado dormir de corrido sin pesadillas, y deseaba disfrutar un poco más de ese momento. Pero la luz era muy fuerte y no pude cerrar los ojos y dormir de nuevo.

—Buenos días, querida. Pensé que no despertarías. Esas pastillas que te están dando para dormir sí que te han hecho efecto. Espero que no te acostumbres, no aceptaré que una nieta mía se vuelva una adicta.

—A-abuela. Buenos días _—_me senté en el borde de la cama perezosamente mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño bostezo. Estiré mis brazos y retiré mi cabello de mi cara.

—¿Dormiste bien? Me alegra _—_completó acariciando mi cabeza_—. _Al parecer no habías podido dormir bien en los últimos meses, pero anoche… fue una gran excepción. Ni siquiera te despertaste cuando llegué a las diez y media. Ni con el ruido de las ambulancias, ni a las tres de la mañana cuando encendieron las luces para ubicar al niño nuevo en la camilla de al lado.

—¿De verdad? ah, eso fue porque… —y allí me detuve. Recordaba vagamente haberme quedado dormida luego de que Sebastian me entregara la pastilla y luego de que dijera algo, pero casi no recordaba qué había dijo. Debí haberme quedado con la mirada perdida o algo así mientras intentaba recordar sus palabras, porque mi abuela chasqueó los dedos frente a mis ojos como intentando despertarme de un trance.

— ¡Hey! Querida… con que al fin me escuchas… te decía que desayunes para irnos, los médicos te han dado permiso de ir al entierro, y debemos apresurarnos porque debes estar acá en el hospital antes de medio día —declaró ella tras asegurarse de que la estaba escuchando.

Mi abuela me entregó un vestido negro de tirantes y por fortuna una gabardina del mismo color que me llegaba más abajo de las rodillas. Me ofreció su ayuda para vestirme, y estuve a punto de aceptar pero recordé lo del sello y me negué. Pareció un poco consternada por mi rechazo, pero me devolvió una suave sonrisa comprensiva y me concedió la privacidad que quería.

Cuando entré al baño, lo primero que vi fue espejo, lo suficientemente grande como para permitirme ver todo mi torso. Con algo de dificultad me desvestí, dejando a la vista mi cuerpo, únicamente vestido por la ropa interior. No me veía en muy buen estado. Mi cabello había perdido un poco su brillo, y las puntas pedían a gritos un corte. Me llegaba más debajo de la mitad de la espalda, pero debido al incendio necesitaría cortarlo. Lucía algo pálida, y definitivamente estaba más delgada, sobre todo mi cara. Tenía ojeras, éstas lucían algo verdosas, y junto a mis ojos -verdes también- me conferían un aspecto enfermizo. La cánula para respirar no mejoraba las cosas.

Bajé mi vista a mi pecho. Una gasa cubría el área donde se suponía que estaba el sello, y por un momento me pareció tan grande que temí que la marca fuera demasiado grande. Sentía curiosidad por verla, pero a la vez un extraño temor que enviaba escalofríos a mi espalda. Aquel sello era una prueba irrefutable de mi decisión, decisión que me condenaba. Tomé aire, preparándome para lo que vería. Despegué la cinta de mi piel, aguantando el dolor que esto provocó en el área. La gasa cayó al suelo, y entonces la vi.

Era púrpura, un suave tono que lucía apagado, eso fue lo primero que noté. Luego detallé su forma, y los diseños pequeños y delicados que la componían. Era un círculo, con un pentagrama en el medio, y palabras que parecían estar escritas en latín. La piel alrededor estaba enrojecida, y en los bordes más cercanos había un delgado delineado negro, como si fuera sangre acumulada. Con este último pensamiento me estremecí, y me cubrí rápidamente para luego vestirme. Ponerme el vestido me costó un poco, pero al final lo logré, y como dejaba parte del pecho al descubierto, me puse la gabardina también.

Cuando terminé, salí de la habitación para desayunar. Mi abuela estuvo acompañándome, pero no dijo nada. Nada sobre el funeral, ni nada sobre Sebastian, a quien por cierto, según mis cálculos, no veía desde las diez de la noche del día anterior.

Cuando estuve lista para irme, salimos del hospital en la silla de ruedas. Eran ocho pisos hasta la salida y aunque me hubiera recuperado, no soportaría mucho tiempo de pie, ni mucho menos bajar ocho pisos por las escaleras. Ya en la entrada del hospital, había un auto de color plateado esperándonos. De la parte trasera se bajó un hombre que al principio, gracias al sol que me daba de frente, no logré distinguir. Pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta y habló, supe de inmediato que era él.

—Buenos días, damas. Espero que haya podido dormir bien —declaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa manipuladora que rápidamente identifiqué.

Le abrió la puerta del piloto a mi abuela, y me ayudó a sentarme en la parte delantera del auto, ajustando él mismo el cinturón de seguridad. Su cercanía aun me resultaba extraña, y no podía dejar de sentir cierta desconfianza. Aun así, no pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cuando su mano enguantada me rozó el vientre mientras ajustaba el cinturón, y él debió notarlo porque en seguida sus labios se curvaron en esa maldita sonrisa tan encantadora. Pero sólo duró un momento, porque de inmediato, tan rápido como me puso el cinturón, así de rápido se alejó para salir y guardar la silla de ruedas en el maletero. Luego se sentó en la parte trasera del automóvil, justo en el medio. Podía sentir su mirada carmesí atravesándome a través del espejo. Maldita esa sonrisa suya tan encantadora y manipuladora... Mi abuela sólo le devolvió una tenue sonrisa y puso en marcha el automóvil. El siguió sonriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Maldita fuera su actitud. No era cortesía, era manipulación, cruel y descarada. Él había encontrado el punto débil de mi abuela, y no se había restringido en atacar directamente allí con todo su poder.

Si bien mi abuela no era una mujer que solía confiar en las personas, no se podía negar a tratar bien a alguien bien educado, cortés, amable y gentil. Le encantaban los buenos modales, las normas de cortesía. Le derretía que un joven, bien fuera hombre o mujer, mostrara una actitud refinada y delicada. Mi abuela era inglesa, y su familia le había inculcado desde niña a ser educada ante todo. Y hoy día, según ella, ya casi no existían en el mundo personas con buenos modales. Y si conocía a alguien que fuera lo suficientemente cortés, esa persona se ganaba su favor de inmediato. La confianza y el cariño vendrían después, poco a poco cuando conociera más a tal persona. Realmente dudo que existan dos personas en el planeta que se hayan ganado su favor de esa manera. Pero Sebastian lo había logrado. Un poco más y la tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano. Estúpido y suertudo demonio educado. Apenas la conocía y ya comenzaba a ganársela.

Finalmente, llegamos al cementerio. Una gran ansiedad se aferró a mi estómago en cuanto el auto se detuvo en la entrada. Era el mismo cementerio en el que había estado, solo unos meses atrás, despidiéndome de mis padres.

Sebastian me ayudó a bajar del auto con toda la gracia de un caballero, y juro que mi abuela suspiró ante esta acción. El sólo se limitó a sonreír levemente y a abrir la puerta del maletero con la intención de sacar la silla de ruedas, pero me negué. Yo no estaba inválida y tampoco iba a permitir que me vieran en un estado deprimente.

Había bastantes personas allí. Algunos eran unos pocos profesores de mi liceo y algunos compañeros de clases que habían oído la noticia en la televisión. También había colegas y amigos de mis padres. También estaba Irina acompañada de los dos tarados de Erik y Elizabeth -mis primos-, y el pobre hombre que tuvo la desgracia de casarse con ella, y que irónicamente era el único de esa familia que me trataba bien. La psicopedagoga que se había encargado de intentar corregir el problema multilingüe de mi hermana también se encontraba allí, a una distancia prudente, pero estaban allí. Finalmente, divisé algunos de los padres de los compañeros de clase de Rosalía en su escuela.

Tomé un largo respiro antes de continuar. Una parte de mí no quería entrar, pero debía hacerlo. Tampoco es que ir al cementerio a enterrar a tu hermana menor sea lo mejor del mundo, de hecho es bastante deprimente. Nunca me gustaron los sepelios. Solo había estado en dos, y uno de ellos fue el de mis padres. La imagen de la gente llorando a gritos, de los pésames falsos y los cuchicheos no tan discretos a tu alrededor me desagradaba. El último entierro al que había ido era el de _ellos, _y no había sido una experiencia agradable. No me esperaba lo mejor en ese lugar. Sin embargo, no había llegado hasta allí por nada. Tomé aire de nuevo y atravesé la enorme reja de acceso al camposanto. Era el momento de despedirme de ella. Para siempre.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 22 de Julio de 2014.


	6. Farewell

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso.

Solo tomo crédito por la creación de esta historia, sus argumentos y personajes originales. Todas las traducciones de canciones presentadas son hechas por mí, a menos que se indique lo contrario.

Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en Noviembre de 2012. Esta es la versión corregida, pero la historia y sus argumentos son los mismos.

* * *

_¿Te suena el nombre "una decisión radical que cambió mi vida?_

_Si es así y pensaste que esto es un plagio, déjame decirte que no es así. Es el mismo fic, pero corregido y mejorado, nuevo nombre, misma autora._

* * *

—Reminiscencia 6. Farewell

_«No ha quedado nada de ti_

_Puedo verlo en tu mirada_

_Entona el himno de los ángeles_

_Y di el adiós final.»_

—Anthem of the Angels, Breaking Benjamin.

Traducción/adaptación por moi.

.

Me acerqué a la entrada desde donde podía ver dónde estaba el féretro, junto al cual había un viejo párroco recitando salmos y un pasaje del libro de Apocalipsis donde se hablaba de la resurrección de los muertos en el día final. Suspiré y me acerqué lentamente acompañada por Sebastian y mi abuela. Sin embargo, él guardó distancia, cosa que en el fondo aprecié, ya que no lo quería cerca de Rosalía. No quería que se acercara a ella, que corrompiera su descenso hacia su descanso final. Ella era un ángel, y él un demonio. No merecía estar cerca de ella.

Todo lucía frío y gris allí. El cielo, el tiempo, la tierra a donde ella sería enviada. «_Pues del polvo eres, y al polvo volverás». _Esas palabras divinas recitadas en latín por el párroco estaban por hacerse reales para mi pequeña hermana. Todo el ambiente se había teñido de frío, de azul y de gris. Incluso había una capa de neblina que se alzaba a lo lejos, donde estaban las lápidas más antiguas, y que amenazaba con envolvernos también a nosotros. La temperatura había bajado, provocando que todos se refugiaran bajo sus abrigos como en las grandes ciudades heladas; y una suave ventisca sacudía las hojas de los árboles cercanos, haciendo crujir las ramitas dando la impresión de que se romperían en cualquier momento.

Y el cielo… de toda la gama de colores con la que podría deleitarnos, el cielo se había vestido de gris. Justo como en la canción. Espesos nubarrones cruzaban toda su extensión hasta donde podía alcanzar a ver, apenas dejando que la luz del lejano sol nos iluminara. Más que la media mañana, parecía un atardecer de invierno. Llovería en cualquier momento…

_"La fría luz nos cubre... La esperanza llena el corazón y se desvanece. La piel es tan blanca como el invierno, al tornarse gris el cielo."_

La letra de aquella canción vino a mi memoria inevitablemente. Avancé hasta donde todo estaba preparado, antes de que comenzara a evocar el resto de a desgarradora letra.

Escuché algunos sollozos de los presentes. La muerte de un niño es algo que te mueve el corazón, sin importar si tenías contacto con ese niño o no. Rosalía con su chispeante alegría, en solo unos meses se había ganado el cariño de todos los presentes, incluso el de la hermana de nuestra madre. Y ahora, en este mes de Mayo, solo once meses después de haber regresado del otro lado del mundo, _ella_ se había ido. Para siempre.

No quería mirar a la urna abierta de madera blanca con detalles dorados donde yacía ella inmóvil. Pero debía despedirme de ella, por última vez. Debía responder al "farewell" que me había dado antes de cerrar sus ojos azules por toda la eternidad. Debía verla de nuevo, para no olvidar jamás el motivo por el cual pacté con el demonio que se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia. Debía decirle que la perdonaba, aunque en realidad era ella quien me perdonaría a mí… si estuviera… si estuviera… viva… Pero ella… ha abandonado este mundo.

Parecía una muñequita. Una bella muñequita de porcelana que deseaba traer a la vida… Sus manos, cruzadas sobre el pecho abrazando un ramo de rosas blancas, estaban adornadas por unos guantecitos rosados de encaje, ribeteados de fina cinta de seda blanca. Llevaba un vestido níveo de exquisita seda cuya parte inferior estaba bordada con la más delicada pedrería blanca y brillante, y que quedaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos, dejando ver el maravilloso borde de encajes blanco y rosa pastel, que contrastaban con sus medias rosa y sus zapatitos blancos. Su pequeña cintura estaba adornada con un lazo rosa. Su cabello…. Ah… Su cabello… su cabello dorado como el de nuestra madre, caía con gracia sobre sus hombros en perfectos bucles, coronados con una delicada tiara dorada que le hacía lucir como un verdadero ángel. Su flequillo le cubría la frente y casi le tapaba sus párpados cerrados que escondían la belleza de sus ojos azules, cual puros zafiros. Sus labios en forma de corazón, ahora pálidos por la falta de sangre, estaban curvados en una débil sonrisa. La misma sonrisa con la que me había dado el último adiós.

Golpeé suavemente con mi puño la delgada cubierta de vidrio que la separaba a ella de mí. Bajé mi cabeza porque unas lágrimas se escaparon sin yo querer. Juré no llorar, pero aun así no pude evitarlo. Era demasiado doloroso. Ella sólo era una niña, una pequeña niña pura, alegre e inocente que solo tenía siete años de edad. Ella no merecía morir. Mis labios se contorsionaron en una mueca de dolor y ardiente ira por justicia. Me mordí el labio haciéndolo sangrar un poco, en un intento por alejar el dolor con más dolor. Me llevé la muñeca a la boca, secando con la manga de la gabardina el delgado hilillo rojo que resbalaba por mi mentón. Sequé mis lágrimas y me alejé de la urna como si solo estar cerca me quemara. Y de cierta forma, era así. Verla allí, inmóvil, con sus ojos cerrados como si solo durmiera, era el golpe de la realidad que exhibía frente a mis ojos lo irreversible que era la situación: ella nunca despertaría.

El descenso hacia su descanso final comenzó entonces. Los sollozos y llanto de alguno de los presentes aumentaron en ese momento, incluso Irina, la mujer más fría que he conocido, lloró. Fue una dura prueba para mí no llorar en ese momento, una prueba que terminé fallando. Una lluvia de rosas blancas fue arrojada por los presentes a la urna que era bajada por unas cuerdas de seguridad. Yo ya había dejado la mía, sobre la tapa de la urna antes de alejarme.

«Llorar no solucionará nada. Llorar no solucionará nada» Me repetí a mí misma.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Mientras más me resistía, las ganas de dejar salir todo eran mayores. Permanecí al lado de mi abuela en ese momento. Dejé que encerrara su mano en la mía, y no me quejé ni hice el amago de soltarme cuando la presión de sus dedos encerrados alrededor de los míos me provocó dolor. Al contrario, apreté su mano en señal de apoyo. Justo como había hecho cuatro meses atrás.

Los empleados terminaron de bajar la urna y luego comenzaron a cubrirla con arena. Poco a poco, las rosas y demás flores arrojadas quedaron tapadas. Mi abuela se soltó de mi agarre y lanzó una última flor -una orquídea lila, las favoritas de Rosalía y mías-, que rápidamente desapareció bajo los montículos de tierra. Luego me abrazó, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria, pasando sus brazos por mi espalda, y hablándome al oído.

—Ya no la veremos más… —susurró con la voz quebrada—. Ya no la voy a poder más, Alecia.

Sin poder responderle, me limité a consolarnos mutuamente hasta que nos vimos interrumpidas por la gente que venía a despedirse. Era todo, todo había terminado con aquella urna descendiendo a tierra, ya la gente no tenía nada que hacer allí. Como había personas que se detuvieron a hablar con mi abuela, me alejé de allí tratando de evadir a todas las personas que podía, y acerqué mis pasos a Sebastian. Vi a lo lejos a mis compañeros, y aunque parecían deseosos de acercarse a mí, preferí fingir no verlos. No estaba segura de si podría soportar una palabra más de consuelo.

Sebastian se había mantenido todo ese tiempo a una distancia prudente, no muy lejos para no parecer descortés, pero tampoco tan cerca. A su lado, perfectamente podía ver a todos los asistentes, unos ya retirándose, otros acercándose a lo que quedaba de mi destrozada familia para darle el pésame. Entre ellos, mis compañeros de clase, uno que otro profesor que reconocí, y otras personas que jamás había visto.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó serenamente cuando llegué a su lado.

Le devolví una mirada que expresaba lo terriblemente mal que me sentía, junto a la ironía que la misma pregunta denotaba. Sin embargo, asentí robóticamente con la cabeza en respuesta. Él me entregó un pañuelo, y con él sequé el rastro de lágrimas que quedaba en mis mejillas.

—Quiero irme —expresé mecánicamente. Mi voz apenas tenía emoción alguna.

Él asintió en respuesta, y caminó junto a mí el recorrido que nos llevaría hasta la salida.

_"Tal parece que el cielo también llora tu partida_", me dije al sentir un par de gotas humedecerme el rostro. Había comenzado a lloviznar, y no sé de donde, pero él sacó un paraguas negro con el que inmediatamente me cubrió. Aunque en realidad, en ese momento no me importaba si me mojaba o no.

Caminamos sin prisa, evadiendo los desniveles a causa de las lápidas y los agujeros de las nuevas tumbas, acompañados únicamente por el sonido de nuestros zapatos pisando el pasto y las gotas de lluvia golpeando el paraguas. Casi en la salida, escuché unos tacones golpear el pasto con furia, acompañados de una voz gruñona y aguda que yo conocía muy bien.

—¡Mocosa desgraciada! ¡Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido tu culpa! ¡Deberías ser tú quien esté enterrada y no ella! Mírame cuando te hablo, maldita niña del demonio… —quizás en eso de ser del demonio tenía razón. Porque ahora, mi alma le pertenecía al mismo demonio que detuvo con rapidez sobrehumana la mano de Irina que intentaba girarme hacia ella violentamente.

—Perdone, señora. Pero no puedo permitir que trate a la señorita de ese modo.

La voz calmada pero autoritaria de Sebastian resonó haciendo eco mientras con su mano enguantada encerraba en un puño la muñeca de largas uñas rojas de la furiosa mujer, a quien no le hacía ninguna gracia que la hubieran detenido de ese modo.

—Suéltala, Sebastian. Debemos irnos —Sebastian obedeció y soltó la mano de la mujer con la misma rapidez con que la había tomado. Ella sólo lo miraba con una expresión de ira mezclada con confusión.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado. Y tú, ¿quién demonios eres?

—No le contestes —le dije a Sebastian. Lo demás, estaba dirigido a ella—. No es de tu incumbencia. Ni siquiera en el entierro de mi hermana eres capaz de intentar mantener un poco de paz, Irina.

—¿Paz? ¿Paz? A mí no me hables de paz. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Sabía que no podía dejarte sola en _mi_ casa sin que ocasionaras un desastre. Sólo eres una pequeña plaga que debe ser erradicada. De no ser por ti, ni mi hermana, ni Rosalía… —su voz se quebró en este punto—, ni tu padre hubieran muerto. Todo es tu culpa, tus padres murieron por buscarte cuando huiste, y tu hermana murió porque quisiste jugar al maldito chef en mi cocina. ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de prender una cocina sin quemar todo!

—¿Qué dijiste? —no lo podía creer. El incendio no había sido ocasionado por mí… —El incendio no fue mi culpa, Irina. Que de eso no te quede duda. Y además, mis padres… —no pude continuar. Tenía que calmarme antes de que perdiera el control por la ardiente ira que me provocaban sus palabras.

—No te hagas la inocente frente a todos. ¡Tú causaste el incendio! No te hagas la que no sabes. ¡Incendiaste la casona y mataste a tu hermana! ¡Los bomberos lo dijeron! El fuego fue causado por tu culpa, se originó en la cocina por dejar la llave del gas abierta…. maldita niña. No mereces llevar nuestro apellido. No, tú nunca fuiste una de nosotros. Siempre fuiste una intrusa en la familia… tú…. tú…

—Querida cálmate… —una apagada voz masculina, perteneciente al esposo de mi tía se unió a la pequeña discusión.

—¿Qué me calme? Gerald, ¿cómo demonios quieres que me calme? Esta estúpida es la causante de todo —la mirada de ella hacia su esposo no era amable. Y mucho menos hacia mí, cuando se giró para verme de nuevo—. ¡Deberías morir! Agradece que esté ese joven a tu lado, porque si no… ¡te golpearía con lo primero que encontrara y te enterraría por partes en cada agujero de este maldito cementerio!

Irina estaba furiosa, tanto como para querer matarme allí mismo. Y si Sebastian no hubiera estado a mi lado, de seguro ella hubiera intentado algo. Y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer o decir que le hicieran cambiar de opinión.

—Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no puedo permitir, señora. Por favor, cálmese, esta no es manera de tratar a una señorita. Está alterada por la situa-

—¡No la defiendas, Sebastian o como te llames! —le interrumpió airada. Realmente estaba alterada.

Miré a Sebastian por un momento, quien observaba a Irina con una sutil mirada amenazante… ¿En realidad le molestaba que me trataran así? Él me devolvió la mirada por un momento, y luego volvió a mirar al frente, suavizando su expresión. Cerré mis puños por la impotencia de no poder darle un buen puñetazo a mi tía por todo lo que dijo. Aun con la mirada al frente, Sebastian lo notó, y me puso las manos en los hombros, intentando calmarme.

Estaba por girarme para irme, pero una nueva voz que se unió al incómodo momento, me detuvo, haciéndome girar para ver a su dueña.

—Irina. Ya basta. No permitiré que le sigas hablando así. No es momento, ni lugar para armar un escándalo. Ya basta de tratar a mi nieta como se te plazca. Ha sido suficiente. Me llevaré a Alecia conmigo y pediré su custodia. Mi hija deseó que tú la cuidaras, y sin embargo no has hecho más que tratarla de la peor manera posible. Pero eso se acabó —mi abuela llegó de repente, sorprendiendo a todos, sacando fuerzas de donde n tenía para lograr hablar con firmeza y sin que le temblara la voz.

—Pero, madre…. ¿qué no lo entiendes…? —preguntó ella con una mirada incrédula—.¡Mírala! Ni siquiera le importa! ¡Mi casa se arruinó por culpa de ella! No me sorprendería si hubiese sido…

—No es tu casa. Era de Isabel, y será de Alecia cuando sea mayor de edad. Fin de la discusión. Ahora, por favor, vete. Hablaremos de esto después.

Mi abuela estaba enojada, pero calmada. Aun en un momento como ese, había filtrado sus emociones en una máscara majestuosa y autoritaria. Me defendió y en sólo segundos echó abajo todos los argumentos de Irina. Ella la miró furiosa, no había nada más que pudiera hacer, debía someterse a la autoridad frente a ella. Caminó hacia la salida, no sin intentar darme un empujón al salir del cementerio, pero Sebastian se dio cuenta, y me apartó del camino a tiempo.

—Esto no se quedará así… —dijo dirigiéndose a mí con una torcida mueca enojada y luego, volvió a mirar a Sebastian sarcásticamente para darle "un consejo"—. Y tú, Sebastian. No te dejes engañar por esta pequeña mentirosa. Deberías cuidarte las espaldas, no sea que una noche de estas ella intente asesinarte también a ti mientras duermes…

Sebastian sólo la ignoró olímpicamente y no dijo nada.

—Lamento lo ocurrido… Perdonen a mi esposa, ha sido muy difícil para ella… disculpen —mi tío se disculpó profundamente apenado antes de abandonar el camposanto seguido de sus hijos.

También mi abuela se disculpó por la desagradable escena. Luego de eso, caminó en dirección a la enorme reja de acceso. Ya era hora de irnos, debía ser mediodía y si mal no recordaba yo ya debería estar en el hospital. Y además ya era suficiente para mí, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme como nunca, por no hablar del sello del contrato que aun ardía en mi piel.

Dejé escapar un suspiro antes de dirigirme a Sebastian para irnos.

—Se nos ha hecho tarde, es mejor si…

—No hay de qué preocuparse, joven ama. Puede tardarse un poco más.

Dijo aquello con cierto matiz de complicidad en su voz. Como si dijera "sé que quieres quedarte un rato más, adelante, no voy a delatarte". Asentí ignorando la leve sorpresa que sus palabras me causaron, y comencé a alejarme en dirección a donde ahora toda mi familia yacía cuatro metros bajo tierra.

Las lápidas de mis padres, ambas en piedra grisácea, habían sido talladas juntas, como si con eso quisieran decir que aun en la muerte estarían juntos, ahora para siempre. No las había visto ya que habían sido puestas después de su entierro, y no había pisado aquel cementerio desde entonces. Simplemente no tenía la fortaleza necesaria para estar allí, de pie, sola frente a los restos de los que una vez fueron las personas que más quise en toda mi vida.

La lápida de Rosalía aun no había sido puesta. Lo único que indicaba que su cuerpo estaba enterrado bajo el suelo era la capa de concreto fresca de metro y medio de largo. Había una señal de precaución que definitivamente desentonaba con todo aquel ambiente lúgubre y solemne, pero apenas le presté atención. Estaba más concentrada en aquella capilla familiar donde seguramente me enterrarían a mí también algún día.

Fue un momento duro, como un gancho derecho directo a la realidad. La muerte siempre parece lejana, ajena, inalcanzable. Y cuando te llega, te deja pasmado, te trae la realidad frente a los ojos de forma cruel y directa, sin formas suaves que ablanden el golpe del impacto. Te hace ver que eres simplemente un humano, sin defensa ni protección alguna que te proteja de ella. Que, frente a ella, eres exactamente igual de vulnerable que cualquier otra persona del planeta, sea rico, pobre, ateo o creyente. Es igual para todos. Y, como nadie escapa de ella, quienes se van con ella nunca volverán. Parece surrealista, pero cuando conoces la muerte de cerca, sabes que es así. Te das cuenta entonces, que nunca, en lo que te queda de vida al menos, podrás ver a esas personas de nuevos, ni escuchar su voz o su risa, y todo lo que te queda de ellas son recuerdos condenados a borrarse en algún momento.

Estar frente a las tumbas fue eso. Saber lo inalcanzable e imposible de mi deseo de verlos de nuevo. Todo lo que me quedaba, todo lo que tenía, en todo lo que creía, era una inmensa sed de venganza que me hacía desear con locura enviar a aquella inescapable muerte a los culpables.

Aun si tenía que perder mi vida por ello.

A lo lejos, divisé como los trabajadores del cementerio traían los materiales para la construcción de la lápida. Todo había sido tan repentino, que apenas hubo tiempo de contratar los servicios funerarios, por lo que la lápida aun no estaba lista. Y tal vez era mejor así, no estaba segura de si podría soportar ver en piedra _su_ fecha de nacimiento junto a la de su muerte. Era algo que se suponía, nunca llegaría a ver. Pero no había sido así. Allí estaba yo, de pie frente al cemento fresco.

Un nudo se formó en mi estómago. Nunca podría sentir de nuevo la calidez que su alegría me causaba. No podría verla de nuevo saltando de mueble en mueble fingiendo ser una aventurera que excavaba tumbas en Egipto, escucharla reír a carcajadas cuando viera sus caricaturas, o recitar de memoria en otros idiomas los nombres de los ataques y hechizos de sus animaciones favoritas; ni siquiera horrorizarme cuando llevara hasta mi cuarto algún insecto o animal repugnante que ella solía observar y querer estudiar con admiración. Simplemente, no la tendría a mi lado de nuevo. La había tenido tan cerca de mí, habíamos estado tan cerca de la salvación, pero ahora estábamos infinitamente lejos.

Pasé mis manos por mi rostro, quitando lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano. No quería verme tan débil frente a ellos, frente a ella. Quería que en esa última visita, pudiera mantener la fortaleza para sin ningún rastro de debilidad, prometerles a todos que haría justicia en sus nombres. Así que, fuerte, con la expresión más altiva y autoritaria que pudiera expresar, justo como debía ser, la última de los Phantomhive, hice mi promesa.

—Les traeré justicia. Para que nuestros enemigos caigan bajo nuestros pies y jamás se levanten. Para que ustedes descansen en paz sabiendo que no hay nadie que pueda acecharme. Yo haré justicia ¡por mi vida lo juro!

El silencio siguió a mi declaración. Y luego soledad.

* * *

—Joven ama, debemos irnos. Los trabajadores vienen.

La suave voz y la mano de Sebastian en mi hombro, me hicieron volver a la realidad. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras había estado arrodillada frente a las tumbas de mis padres y donde estaba ahora la de mi hermana… perdida… con mi mente flotando en algún lugar que desconocía y no recordaba.

Me levanté del frío pasto con ayuda de Sebastian. Sin darme cuenta, aunque me había prometido no llorar, dejé escapar gruesas lágrimas.

—Joven ama… ¿Permanecerá llorando? —su voz apacible hizo eco en el lugar, casi como si hubiera gritado aquellas palabras.

—Me siento… sola… —admití finalmente bajando la cabeza, en un susurro tan bajo que me sorprendió que me escuchara.

—No está sola —respondió él mientras me levantaba la barbilla y con un pañuelo limpiaba mis lágrimas—. Su abuela sigue con usted, y yo me quedaré a su lado hasta que el día de su venganza llegue.

La palabra venganza me animó un poco. Recordé mi juramente, y asentí con firmeza, Porque tarde o temprano, los responsables pagaría caro todo lo que me habían hecho.

—Hasta que mi venganza llegue —repetí firmemente atrapando su mano en la mía. La deslicé fuera de mi rostro, y apreté su mano en un puño como si estuviéramos cerrando un trato.

—Hasta que la última pieza caiga —afirmó.

_._

_._

_._

—_Gracias, Sebastian_ —musité en voz baja mientras tomada de su brazo era dirigida por él a la salida del cementerio_._

* * *

_Sé que es un capítulo corto, pero tuve que dejarlo así ya que lo que viene no está relacionado con el tema principal del capitulo, y preferí dejarlo para el siguiente. También corregí algunos errores que cometí la vez pasada, han de comprender que tenía mucho tiempo sin pisar un cementerio y puse cosas que no eran correctas. No hace mucho estuve en un funeral por lo que pude tener una mejor visión sobre cómo éstos funcionan, así que pude corregir mis errores._

_Como siempre, gracias a todos por leer esta historia, y por el apoyo concedido. A quienes comentaron como guest les contesto brevemente por aquí._

_Anahi: Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado hasta el final, espero que con estas mejorías puedas disfrutar aun más de la historia. Oh ¡genial! Un fan más para BB! Esta banda es genial, te recomiendo Dear Agony y Phobia, tienen muy buenas canciones. Si te pasas por mi canal en youtube (link en mi biografía) verás algunas de mis traducciones y otros trabajos con sus canciones._

_Juli: Gracias por el apoyo, sí, este señorito será mencionado y hasta veremos flash backs con él, pero más adelante. No digo nada más para mantener la sorpresa xD_

—Fanfiction, 29 de Julio de 2014


	7. Intermedio

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso.

Solo tomo crédito por la creación de esta historia, sus argumentos y personajes originales. Todas las traducciones de canciones presentadas son hechas por mí, a menos que se indique lo contrario.

Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en Noviembre de 2012. Esta es la versión corregida, pero la historia y sus argumentos son los mismos.

* * *

_¿Te suena el nombre "una decisión radical que cambió mi vida?_

_Si es así y pensaste que esto es un plagio, déjame decirte que no es así. Es el mismo fic, pero corregido y mejorado, nuevo nombre, misma autora._

* * *

Reminiscencia 7. Intermedio.

Lo que ocurrió los siguientes días no fue de gran relevancia. De regreso al hospital la mañana del entierro, me informaron que pronto me darían de alta. Mi abuela le agradeció a Sebastian el haber ido con nosotras al entierro, pues al parecer yo sólo podía ir y quedarme todo el tiempo que quisiera si él estaba conmigo. Mi abuela le agradeció una vez más por su "amabilidad". Yo, por mi parte, aun desconfiaba de él.

Peo con mi abuela era distinto. Tal fue la buena impresión que le dejó a ella, que ella le ofreció venirse a vivir con nosotras cuando la nueva casa fuera comprada. Era la oportunidad perfecta para tenerlo cerca de mí. Por supuesto, que él sólo aceptaría si yo se lo pedía-y para mantener las apariencias-, luego de que mi abuela se lo hubiera ofrecido cantidad de veces.

Un par de días después del entierro, recibí una visita sorpresa. Mis compañeros de clases.

—¡Ale! ¡Ale! ¡Ale! —exclamó una alegre voz femenina llamándome por mi sobrenombre. De hecho, esa persona era la responsable de que la gente me llamara más "Ale" que "Alecia".

—Adriana… me estas lastimando —me quejé. Habían pasado varios días, pero mi pecho seguía ardiendo como los mil infiernos ante el menor roce.

—¡Ay! lo siento… es que me emocioné… —respondió la aludida avergonzada, y luego, su expresión cambió por una más seria—. Creí… que habías muerto…

—Pero como ves, estoy viva —repliqué señalándome a mí misma.

—Sí —sonrió débilmente—. Oh... lamento lo de tu hermanita…

Bajé la mirada y no dije nada. Había visto a Adriana en ambos funerales, pero en el último no había hablado con ella. En el fondo era un alivio, no estaba segura de si podría soportar de nuevo su mirada teñida de tristeza y pena hacia mí. Pero ahora estaba aquí, en mi habitación de hospital dándome su condolecías, que si bien era sinceras, prefería no recibir. Pero en el fondo, no podía negar, que apreciaba el gesto.

—Vengan, muchachos —dijo finalmente mirando en dirección a la puerta.

Eso bastó para que levantara la vista de nuevo, y mi mayor temor se cumplió. Adriana no había venido sola.

—¡Ale! —gritaron al unísono los cuatro chicos que entraron a la habitación. Cada uno me abrazó, por no decir asfixiar, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quejarme de dolor a causa del sello.

—Jesica. Miranda. Andrés. Luis. Gracias por venir —fue todo lo que pude decir antes de recibir un abrazo en grupo que casi me tumba de la cama. Nunca imaginé que estarían tan contentos de verme.

Andrés, no solo era el mayor del grupo, sino el más alto. Su piel era clara y tenía y ojos verdes. Luis, al igual que Andrés, también tenía el cabello negro, pero sus ojos eran color café. Ellos dos eran los únicos chicos del grupo. Miranda era una chica de baja estatura y contextura media, su cabello era liso hasta los hombros y de un suave color castaño que combinaba con sus ojos similares al color de la miel. Jesica tenía los ojos castaños, y el cabello marrón oscuro, pero el suyo era liso. Su piel era un poco oscura dándole una bonita apariencia que contrastaba muy bien con su color de cabello y ojos. Adriana era la hermana menor de Andrés, y también tenía los ojos verdes, pero su cabello era castaño.

—Ale, nos alegra verte —expresó Adriana con sinceridad.

—Sí… creímos que tú también habías… —le siguió Luis, pero fue interrumpido por Adriana.

—En las noticias dijeron que habías desaparecido….

—Pero que te rescataron y que estabas aquí en el José Gregorio Hernández —agregó Luis. José Gregorio Hernández era el nombre del hospital.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Andrés volviéndose al grupo—. ¿Cuándo dijeron eso?

—¡Sí! ¿Qué no vieron las noticias? Salió hace casi una semana —explicó Adriana como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Sabes que no veo noticias locales, el canal de aquí es muy… pesimista —se excusó Andrés encogiéndose de hombros.

—La verdad yo tampoco vi nada —agregó Jesica.

—Yo tampoco —se unió Miranda.

Yo tampoco había visto nada, aunque me habían llevado un televisor a cuidados intensivos simplemente no soporté ver de nuevo la casona en llamas, y apagué la televisión cuando el reportaje salió. Así que me perdí la noticia completa, donde se explicaba que la única sobreviviente había sido encontrada, y que los bomberos estaban investigando la causa del mismo. Más noticias sobre los hallazgos debieron haber salido pero cuando fui movida de habitación no pude ver más la televisión. En cuanto a mis compañeros, solo Adriana y Luis habían visto el reportaje, el resto del grupo no estaba enterado de donde me hallaba, y solo supieron que estaba viva y a salvo cuando fueron al entierro y hablaron con mi abuela. Probablemente sería ella quien les había indicado que estaba aquí.

Eso debió haberlos molestado, porque lo siguiente que dijeron no fue nada bonito:

—¿¡Por qué coño no dijiste nada Luis!? —exclamaron en armonía.

—Sí les dije… se los mandé en un papelito cuando estábamos en el laboratorio de física… —se excusó mi compañero.

—Yo pensé que ya sabían —se defendió Adriana.

—¡Pero no recibimos nada! ¡Y Jesica y Miranda ven las prácticas de física con el otro grupo! —regañó Andrés ignorando a su hermana.

—Pero ahí les escribí que le avisaran a ellas cuando salieran de clases… —volvió a excusarse.

—Chicos… —intervine, pero me habían dejado fuera de la discusión y no me escuchaban.

—¿Con quién lo enviaste? no recibimos nada… —ahora era Jesica quien hablaba.

—Con Rebe…

—¡No jodas! ¿¡Con Rebeca!? ¡De seguro pensó que ese era el papelito donde estaban anotados los grupos del informe final y se lo entregó a la profesora Laura! —Andrés parecía irritado y a punto de darle un buen golpe a Luis.

—Lo siento… es que ella estaba en la misma mesa que ustedes…

—Chicos…

—Y si ella entregó ese papel… ¿Dónde está el papel donde anotamos nuestro grupo…?

—Chicos…

—Este… ¿será éste? —Adriana dudosamente, sacó un papel arrugado de su monedero. Cuando lo desdobló y leyó en voz alta, a Andrés y Luis casi les da un infarto.

—¡Coño! ¡Ahora no sabremos cuando nos tocará entregar el informe! —refunfuñó Andrés, cruzándose de brazos, y a punto de iniciar una nueva discusión.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó por cuarta vez, llamando finalmente la atención de todos, incluso del niño en la camilla a mi izquierda, y de las dos chicas en las camillas frente a la mía.

Adriana se llevó una mano a la nuca y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, haciendo énfasis en su disculpa.

—Perdón… podemos hablar con la "profe" después… lo más importante es que estás bien…

Suspiré. Ese día iba a ser largo.

—Sentimos lo de tu hermanita menor… nosotros no… no sabíamos que era ella —dijo Miranda al cabo de unos momentos.

—Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, ¿verdad? —expresó Adriana amistosamente.

—Gracias… —fue lo que alcancé a responder.

Agradecía la amabilidad y atención de todos, pero no estaba muy segura si simplemente podría inclinarme en el hombro de alguno de ellos y desahogarme. Eran buenos compañeros, pero no me sentía en esa confianza plena como para hacer algo así. En realidad solo había tenido un amigo durante mi infancia, el resto de mi vida a causa de las constantes mudanzas nunca estuve en un lugar estable como para formar amistad con otros chicos de mi edad, y ahora no sabía cómo relacionarme con mis compañeros de esa manera. Y, la única persona con la que hubiera sido capaz de sentarme y soltar todo, ya no estaba conmigo y nunca volvería.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos porque nadie más se atrevía a decir algo. Pero llegó mi abuela que había estado hablando con uno de los médicos, y rompió el incómodo silencio que llevábamos. Habló por unos minutos con mis compañeros, agradeciéndoles su visita y su sincera preocupación por mí. Ellos le respondieron que para eso estaban los compañeros. Luego sugirió que bajáramos a la plaza para no incomodar a los demás pacientes con el escándalo que llevábamos armando dese hacía rato.

Bajamos a la plaza en el ascensor, por fortuna pude ir de pie, pues ya no necesitaba más la silla de ruedas.

Estuvimos allí unos momentos, hablando de cosas corrientes como las clases y las preparaciones para la reunión especial mensual que se estaba haciendo desde la desaparición de Jennifer y Josué. Jesica y el resto participaron activamente en ella, pues eran parte del grupo. Éramos un grupo grande, y todos los demás compañeros -incluso alumnos de otras secciones- bromeaban porque había otro grupo de amigos también grande en la misma sección, y nos llamaban con apodos como "la mafia"; o si nos sentábamos todos juntos, decían que ese día habría una guerra de bandas.

Pasado un rato los temas de conversación parecieron acabarse, y el silencio comenzó de nuevo. Hubiera sido muy incómodo, pero Sebastian llegó justo a tiempo.

—Parece que tenemos visita —expresó.

Mis cinco compañeros se quedaron atónitos ante la particular voz que dijo esas palabras. Sebastian saludó haciendo un gesto con la mano y me entregó una manzana que había sacado no sé de dónde.

—¿Qui-quién es él? —preguntaron medio, ¡qué digo medio! ¡Completamente atontadas, embobadas e idiotizadas mis tres compañeras!

—Un placer conocerlos, soy…

—Te tardaste —lo interrumpí. Creo que sería mejor si no supieran quien era él, porque no se me ocurría ninguna manera de presentarlo.

—Lo lamento. El tráfico me retrasó —se excusó él con una sonrisa que debo confesar era encantadora.

—Cariño, no le has dado las gracias a Sebastian. Él fue muy amable en ir y traerte esa manzana.

Definitivamente, a mi abuela no se le escapaba nada.

—Gracias, Sebastian —le dije sin siquiera mirarlo. El solo respondió con un rápido "no hay de qué", y luego se presentó a mis compañeros. Adriana, Miranda y Jesica casi se desmayan cuando él les ofreció la mano a modo de saludo, y Andrés y Luis la tomaron con entusiasmo como si estuvieran conociendo a Juan Arango.

Estuvimos un rato allí hablando un poco. Aunque en realidad más que todo hablaron ellos, pues Sebastian fue bastante prudente en no divulgar mucha información sobre sí. Dijeron cosas sobre el liceo, como por ejemplo una vieja leyenda de que había sido construido sobre un cementerio, e incluso le hablaron de las bromas sobre la guerra de mafias. Cuando entraron en confianza Adriana mencionó que era animadora de la banda show del liceo, y Luis agregó que participaba allí tocando el xilófono. Todos estaban fascinados, y Sebastian escuchó atentamente lo que ellos decían, como si en verdad estuviera interesado. Al menos tuvo la decencia de fingir. Al final el tema se desvió a cuando volvería al liceo, e inconscientemente expresé mis intenciones de no volver.

—¡Pero debes volver! aunque sea la última semana de clases… —dijo Jesica en tono de decepción cuando comenté que no tenía muchas ganar de volver a clases.

Realmente no tenía cabeza para pensar en estudios, informes finales de física, exámenes de matemáticas, agotadoras clases de educación física –por no hablar de las aun más agotadoras prácticas de premilitar; y un montón de actividades más.

—Lo pensaré —fue mi respuesta en un intento de calmarlos.

Aunque aun decepcionados, mi respuesta los alivió.

—Buenas tardes, chicos. Alecia, me alegra saber que estás bien.

La profesora Laura llegó de improvisto y me abrazó, siendo la primera persona que ese día no me sacaba el aire. Comentó que se había enterado de mi ubicación por cierto papelito que había llegado a sus manos esa mañana. También se lamentó por la muerte de Rosalía y volvió a abrazarme, con más fuerza esta vez, pero sin asfixiarme. Me comentó que había hablado en mi representación con otros maestros para llegar a un acuerdo con las evaluaciones que había perdido. Al parecer redactarían los trece juntos un examen final, que yo presentaría la última semana de clases.

Minutos después llegó otro de mis profesores, llamado Joan Galvis. Él era el profesor de química y biología y era bastante joven, tendría unos veintitrés cuando mucho. Él también hizo lo mismo que las otras seis personas habían hecho conmigo ese día, con la excepción de que fue más reservado.

Luego, ambos profesores se retiraron y hablaron con mi abuela en privado mientras yo me quedaba devanándome los sesos en intentar contestar las preguntas que mis cinco curiosos compañeros hacían sobre Sebastian. Sebastian por su parte, disfrutaba cada momento. Al parecer adoraba lucirse. De nuevo, la mentirilla de la universidad fue suficiente como para calmarlos un rato y hacerlos olvidarse de preguntar cosas sobre Sebastian.

Pasaron un par de días después de la visita de mis compañeros. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, me fui recuperando con rapidez sobrehumana. Supongo que el asunto del contrato tuvo algo que ver, porque mientras menos me dolía el sello, más rápido me recuperaba de las demás lesiones. Después de dos semanas en el hospital, me había recuperado por completo y ya podría irme. Durante esos días le pedí al demonio que mantuviera su distancia, pero que no se alejara por completo. El protestó al principio, ya que su trabajo era a mi lado, pero aceptó cuando le expliqué mis razones. Iba día por medio a verme, y se quedaba hablando con mi abuela, quien sabe de qué, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que ella cada vez estaba más encantada con él. Siempre halagaba su buena educación y cortesía, lo cual no es común en ella.

La última tarde en el hospital mi abuela, él y yo bajamos hasta la plaza y conversamos un rato allí. Los días anteriores Sebastian se había ido quien sabe a dónde para no levantar sospechas por su "apego" a mí. Él llegó porque yo lo llamé… quería saber si funcionaba eso de que si lo llamaba él estaría a mi lado en sólo un momento. Y así fue.

En cuanto mi abuela lo vio, se alegró… él sólo sonrió modestamente mientras ella casi lo arrastraba hacia la plaza junto conmigo. Fue allí donde un poco de falsa modestia de su parte y más falsa manipulación mía hacia él, hicieron magia.

En primer lugar, Sebastian le había dicho que estaba en la ciudad buscando un lugar donde vivir cuando comenzara sus estudios. También le había dicho que empezaría en septiembre y que empezaría a estudiar medicina. Nada más modesto y normal que eso.

Así que, creyéndose la historia del abnegado estudiante de medicina sin un lugar para vivir, ella le planteó de nuevo la opción de quedarse con nosotras. La casa estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, pero no le tomaría más de media hora llegar hasta la facultad de medicina. Si salía temprano…

Ella recibiría las llaves de la nueva casa esa misma tarde, y a partir del día siguiente empezaríamos las compras de la mueblería y demás. Casi todas mis cosas se habían quemado durante el incendio y había que hacer mucho papeleo para recibir las nuevas como garantía. Así que era más rápido ir y conseguir nuevas cosas, además eso, la sola idea de quedarnos en un hotel me irritaba.

Nuestra actuación había comenzado. Primero, él titubeó un poco, y luego era hora de hacer mi papel. Puse la cara de niña tonta que se suponía lo convencería, pero realmente dudo que hubiera movido algo en él. Luego, debía sacudir mi cabello de una manera estúpida que a los adultos aun derretía en esa época y que se suponía sería mi arma secreta para convencerlo. Bien podríamos dedicarnos juntos a la actuación.

—Sebastian… ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotras? Sería perfecto. Pronto comenzarás a estudiar en la universidad y aun no has encontrado un lugar para vivir mientras estudias —inserte aquí sacudida de cabello ridícula—. Si te vienes a vivir conmigo y mi abuela, no tendrías que pagar tanto dinero por una habitación… además, la facultad te quedaría más cerquita…

Y esas fueron las palabras que "lo convencieron". Palabras por las que Sebastian comenzó a molestarme…

_«Señorita, ¿podría hacer de nuevo esa cara…? y sacuda su cabello de esa manera… no olvide que eso "me derrite"» _Dios, a él no se le olvidará eso nunca y no parará de molestarme por eso.

Luego de mi actuación de niña tonta, él se llevó la mano a la frente, y cerrando sus ojos, declaró que lo pensaría. Y mi abuela se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada y dijo que estaría encantada de que aceptara… y algo más que prefiero no recordar.

Tras salir del hospital, pasaron muchas cosas, entre esas, las relativas a la mudanza. Antes de que comenzaran las reparaciones a la casona, mi abuela fue hasta allí para inspeccionar que era lo que se había salvado y que no, acompañada del representante de su compañía de seguros y otras personas. Por sus comentarios supe que empacaron las cosas que se habían salvado del incendio y las enviaron a un depósito alquilado por ella, para que permanecieran a salvo hasta que la casona fuera reparada.

Mientras, viviríamos en una nueva casa, y quizás, con suerte, nos quedaríamos para siempre allí.

La nueva casa quedaba en un complejo habitacional a las afueras de la ciudad. El clima allí también era fresco y agradable, incluso frío temprano en la mañana y en las noches. Al fondo se podían ver las imponentes montañas, y cuando la niebla no cubría a las famosas Cinco Águilas Blancas, se podía ver claramente el Pico Bolívar. Y si un día amanecía muy frío y los picos se habían cubierto de nieve durante la noche, todo el mundo sacaba sus cámaras y caminaban hasta la última calle del complejo para tener un mejor ángulo para las fotos.

La casa tenía dos pisos, y era bastante espaciosa. La mayoría de las casas allí tenían diseños iguales, pero la nuestra era una de las pocas que habían sido remodeladas por sus propios dueños, en nuestro caso, por los dueños anteriores. El frente en sí no había cambiado mucho, a los lados de la puerta había ventanas cuadradas con sus vidrios protegidos por rejas forjadas en elegantes diseños.

Por motivos de espacio, no existía un garaje en sí, sino que aquellos quienes tenían automóviles los guardaban en el pequeño espacio que quedaba a un lado de cada casa. La habitación que quedaba arriba -la más grande de la casa- tenía techo a dos aguas y una ventana circular. En la entrada había unos arbustos rodeando el corto pasillo que llevaba a la puerta y el espacio hueco que servía para guardar el auto.

Mi habitación quedaba al lado de la de Sebastian, con las puertas separadas por un par de metros de distancia. Las ventanas de ambas habitaciones asomaban del lado derecho de la casa, frente a la pared del garaje del vecino. Todas las casas estaban separadas por dos metros de distancia, con una pequeña cerca de madera de un metro cincuenta de altura, y que llegaba hasta la acera.

En el interior de la casa al fondo se accedía a las habitaciones con unas escaleras de madera. La habitación de mi abuela quedaba hacia la izquierda, y las otras dos al frente, hacia la derecha. La cocina, el comedor y el recibidor quedaban en planta baja, los dos primeros hacia el lado derecho, debajo de las habitaciones. No teníamos patio, y tampoco lo necesitábamos.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo instalarnos en la casa. Apenas un día pareció bastar para escoger la mueblería, aunque después me pareció ver más cosas en la casa de las que habíamos comprado. Se necesitaron unos días para acomodar todo y amueblar las habitaciones. Mi abuela les pagó a unos hombres para que ayudaran a acomodar todo, aunque Sebastian participó también activamente en la decoración, y según veía, tenía conocimientos en la materia. Mi abuela estaba encantada, incluso dejó que él escogiera los colores con los que se pintaría la casa.

Luego de que la casa estuviera terminada, arreglé las cosas con Sebastian para que fingiera que estaba de viaje buscando sus cosas y arreglando sus papeles. Aunque claro, esas cosas como ropa y zapatos no las tenía. En realidad no sé de dónde sacó las mudas que había estado usando esos días, pero era mejor conseguirle más cosas. Y así todo lo que habíamos dicho, no sería puesto en duda.

Poco después de que llegáramos al país, mi padre había abierto una cuenta a mi nombre para comprar cosas en algunas tiendas de varios centros comerciales. Me gustaba comprar ropa y zapatos, así que cada fin de mes, como una especie de premiación por las buenas notas que sacaba en el colegio, podía ir y comprarme algo. Pero ahora eso era cosa del pasado, ahora veía cosas tan sencillas como ésas como algo frívolo y arrogante, inmaduro y estúpido. No había tocado aquella cuenta en meses, pero esto era una emergencia. Así fue como terminé usando ese dinero para, por una vez en la vida, comprar algo que no era para mí.

El primer viaje al centro comercial fue todo menos agradable. Lo último que quería era llamar la atención, y que las empleadas que me conocían se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí y comenzaran a hacer preguntas, como por qué no había ido más o cómo estaba manejando la pérdida total de mi familia. Pero fue imposible, mi acompañante llamaba demasiado la atención.

Las mujeres no le quitaban los ojos de encima, y él al notarlo se comportó más orgulloso de lo que era normalmente. Incluso llegué a sentirme como una fea muñeca de trapo a su lado. Pensé que si le hacía usar unos lentes de sol que taparan su cara se solucionaría. Pero, no. grave error. Se veía más atractivo todavía y toda aquella mujer que se considerara heterosexual no dejaba de observarlo. Me molestaba su actitud orgullosa al notar que él era el centro de atención. Siempre tan orgulloso y presumido.

Y como me temía, terminé siendo reconocida por algunas empleadas. Aunque para mi sorpresa, no preguntaron nada relativo a mi familia, sino que solo me dieron la bienvenida de regreso y expresaron que esperaban verme pronto por ahí. Claro, como si eso en verdad fuera a pasar.

Al final del día, cansada y de mal humor, las compras terminaron. Compré una maleta y le indiqué a Sebastian que debía guardar todo lo que habíamos comprado allí, y que luego debía esconderla por algunos días. La idea era que pareciera que él se había ido de viaje a la capital (donde se suponía que vivía realmente según le había dicho a mi abuela), y que no estaría de regreso sino hasta unas dos semanas después. Mientras, yo me quedaría en casa, y esperaría su regreso para poder comenzar con el verdadero plan: encontrar a los responsables de todo y hacerlos pagar. Era hora de que la _vendetta _fuera planeada.

* * *

_Este fue más corto por ser un capítulo explicativo, pero el siguiente será más largo. Como verán los nombres de los amigos de Ale cambiaron también, ya que los anteriores no sonaban "muy latinos"…_

_Para los que no saben, Juan Arango es un futbolista venezolano muy conocido, aunque creo que ya no juega con la Vinotinto u.u_

_Disculpen si les ofenden las malas palabras, pero es así como está diseñado Andrés, algo impulsivo y violento xD por cierto "coño" es una expresión, tal como "rayos" o "demonios"_

_Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer y comentar, prontamente estaré respondiéndoles por pm. Cuídense, que tengan un feliz inicio de semana :D_

—Fanfiction, 12 de Agosto de 2014.


	8. Regresos

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son de Yana Toboso.

Solo tomo crédito por la creación de esta historia, sus argumentos y personajes originales. Todas las traducciones de canciones presentadas son hechas por mí, a menos que se indique lo contrario.

Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en Noviembre de 2012. Esta es la versión corregida, pero la historia y sus argumentos son los mismos.

* * *

_¿Te suena el nombre "una decisión radical que cambió mi vida?_

_Si es así y pensaste que esto es un plagio, déjame decirte que no es así. Es el mismo fic, pero corregido y mejorado, nuevo nombre, misma autora._

* * *

_**A los viejos seguidores recomiendo encarecidamente leer este capítulo, podría decirse que es nuevo, además contiene datos importantes. Nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

—Reminiscencia 8. Regresos

«Recordar el día de dolor

Ahora es extraño para mí

Pude ver tu rostro

Pude oír tu voz»

—The Reluctant Heroes; Hiroyuki Sawano. Shingekin no Kyojin OST

Los días en la nueva casa eran realmente tranquilos. No se escuchaban los ruidos de la ciudad, sino que el ambiente era pacífico, justo igual a como eran las cosas en mi antiguo hogar antes de que todo comenzara. Los vecinos eran amables, tanto que llevaron canastas con comida y regalos hasta la casa, e incluso se ofrecieron a darnos un tour por el complejo para conocer mejor el lugar y a los vecinos. Era casi como un suburbio estadounidense, de esos donde las amas de casa lucen increíblemente operadas, todos usan ropa de marca y tienen un auto y un bonito porche, y van a jugar golf mientras los jóvenes leen Teen Vogue o People en la orilla de una piscina.

Pero de cierto modo, tanta tranquilidad me perturbaba. Era como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Pero esos días tranquilos y sin interrupciones terminaron. No habían pasado ni dos semanas, cuando la policía estaba tocando a mi puerta.

Fue mi abuela quien los atendió, y no parecía muy contenta de verlos. Debido al incendio, no solo bomberos llegaron a la casona, sino también un equipo de rescate y la policía. Al final nada sirvió, Sebastian me rescató, y mi hermana… ella no pudo lograrlo. El equipo de rescate se volvió completamente innecesario.

Pero la policía no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Una vez apagado el fuego los bomberos empezaron a investigar la causa del mismo, y la policía siempre estuvo cerca. Era muy obvio que el incendio había sido provocado, y ellos estaban esperando los resultados del cuerpo de bomberos para atrapar al culpable. Irónicamente, yo esperaba lo mismo.

La policía no descansó desde entonces, y estuvieron trabajando arduamente en encontrar evidencias. Se llevaron las cintas de video de la casona y enviaron un equipo de bomberos experimentados. Mientras, comenzaron a interrogar gente. Desde personas que vivían en el pueblo camino a la casona, Irina y los nuevos empleados. Ya mi abuela había sido entrevistada, pero no había mucho que pudiera aportar ya que ella no estaba en casa cuando todo pasó. Con Sebastian apenas habían hablado en el hospital, conmigo lo intentaron pero el doctor Álvarez los echó del lugar.

Mi abuela no quería que yo hablara con la policía. Alegó que me encontraba muy sensible por todo lo ocurrido y que presionarme no sería bueno para mí. Aunque en el fondo, me pareció que había un motivo más, y pronto lo averiguaría.

Cuando tres policías y un arrogante oficial en mitad de sus treinta y que trataba no muy bien que digamos a su subordinado (el cual era un joven al parecer recién graduado, y por lo que vi esa tarde, debía soportar siempre que sus superiores lo llamaran "chico policía") terminaron de hablar con mi abuela, se fueron de la casa. Pensé que todo había terminado y me había salvado de la entrevista-interrogatorio, pero me equivocaba. Mi abuela, disgustada, me informó que debía dar mi declaración. Sebastian "llegó de su viaje" precisamente ese día, así que debía declarar también.

Pensé que eso era lo peor de todo, porque debía modificar mi testimonio ya que no podía decir que había hablado con Sebastian durante el incendio, además ambos debíamos ponernos de acuerdo en lo que diríamos antes de hablar con la policía. Pero de nuevo, estaba muy equivocada.

Lo peor se me informó al instante siguiente: yo debía ir a la casona, pues el oficial encargado del caso argumentó que así refrescaría mi memoria antes de hablar. Y no podía negarme, lo decía una orden judicial. Yo no quería ir, los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido seguían tan frescos en mi memoria, que el estar allí solo haría que reviviera vívidamente cada momento del incendio y de la muerte de mis padres, de sus asesinos, el fuego y el penetrante olor a humo, los jadeos de mi hermana y míos en un intento por respirar sin asfixiarnos, el olor chamuscado de nuestras mayores posesiones consumiéndose por las llamas. Era como una pesadilla que se repetía de nuevo y de nuevo, de forma indefinida.

Así que no, no necesitaba refrescar mi memoria. Todo estaba intacto, quizás más de lo necesario.

El camino hacia la casona era largo. El trayecto era de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en total, ya que se encontraba bastante alejada de la ciudad. Ese día me subí al auto con pesar, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debería volver allí, no me sentía lista para hacerlo. Me senté en la parte delantera del auto, y mi abuela en el asiento del piloto, el mismo auto plateado en el que fuimos al entierro de Rosalía.

A través de la ventana cerrada, podía apreciar el camino solitario hacia la casona. El mismo que había recorrido otras veces en el pasado, en compañía de mi ahora fallecida familia. Doblando una sinuosa curva, se podía apreciar una enorme roca blanca a lo lejos, justo antes del árbol con el que había chocado no mucho tiempo atrás. A medida que avanzamos, los recuerdos inundaban mi mente, como si tuvieran vida propia. El ruido lejano del agua del río bajo nosotros golpeando suavemente las rocas me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras pasábamos por el viejo puente que lo cubría, y cuyas bases crepitaban por el peso del automóvil. Levanté mi vista, y a través del cristal polarizado pude apreciar el rostro lleno de pesar de mi abuela.

Luego de rodar unos minutos por algunas curvas, llegamos a un pueblo grande, cuyo paisaje estaba rodeado de montañas ya no tan lejanas, y que indicaba que ya estábamos más cerca de nuestro destino. A través de los caminos del pueblo, se apreciaban casas, algunas en mejores condiciones que otras. También el recorrido incluía pasar frente a las instalaciones de una asociación de taxis, una enorme escuela, algunos supermercados y una iglesia, todos construidos especialmente para que sus habitantes no tuvieran que ir hasta la ciudad. También había una vieja capilla en remodelación con una enorme cruz blanca de concreto que amenazaba con caerse a pedazos por completo en cualquier momento.

Luego de atravesar al pueblo, subimos por una cuesta que a cada momento se hacía más empinada, y que poco a poco, a medida que avanzábamos, estaba más sola. A los lados había algunas casas, cada una más alejada de la otra, hasta que llegamos a un punto, donde solo se apreciaba la vegetación, para descender un poco y quedar en línea recta, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un acantilado que conducía a otro puente. El resto del recorrido era solo una carretera rodeada por montañas muy cercanas, hasta que estas se expandían paulatinamente, dejando cada vez mayor espacio, para finalmente perderse en el horizonte y dejar apreciar una pequeña carretera que conducía hacia unos extensos jardines, detrás de los cuales, finalmente estaba la casona.

Finalmente, llegamos. La reja de acceso a la casona chirrió débilmente al ser abierta, y fuimos conducidos al interior del lugar. El auto se estacionó justo en frente de la enorme casona, y los dos autos de la policía que nos había seguido se detuvieron junto a una furgoneta que estaba esperándonos bajo la sombra de un araguaney que había sido plantado allí años atrás. Sus ocupantes se bajaron, revelando a un grupo de personas con uniformes que los identificaban como miembros del cuerpo de bomberos y del departamento de investigaciones penales. De uno de los autos de la policía se bajó el oficial encargado del caso y el Chico Policía, del otro auto se bajaron los otros dos policías que habían ido a mi casa.

Me bajé renuentemente del auto, y volví a sentir el suelo de concreto mezclado con piedrecillas bajo la delgada suela de mis zapatos. El viento se arremolinaba alrededor del lugar, haciendo sacudir suavemente las hojas del enorme Araguaney que estaba a un par de metros diagonal a la entrada de la casa, el mismo bajo el que se haba estacionado la furgoneta. Girándome tras mi espalda, pude ver finalmente la casona.

Mi vista captó todo en un segundo. El jardín que rodeaba la entrada se había extinguido, el fuego se había extendido como un cáncer destruyéndolo, y de no ser porque aquella tarde había llovido, el fuego hubiera destruido también los jardines que rodeaban todo el lugar. En cuanto a la estructura, no lucía mejor. La gran ventana que quedaba a un lado de la puerta ya no existía, los cristales habían acabado estallando y sus restos descansaban como gotas de agua sobre el suelo ennegrecido. La pared lucía ennegrecida en los cimientos, y una gran mancha color caramelo ascendía por su superficie. La puerta estaba a punto de caerse de sus goznes y la parte inferior parecía que se volvería cenizas con solo tocarla.

Era desolador.

El atardecer empezaba, tiñendo el cielo con sus colores incandescentes, dándole de nuevo a la casona el aspecto de estar rodeada por las llamas. Por un momento sentí que estaba en aquella pesadilla de nuevo, el fuego consumiendo todo a su paso, y el grito de mi hermanita cuando salí de la cocina y que solía perseguirme en sueños.

—¿Es suficiente, ya podemos irnos? —la voz de mi abuela me trajo al presente, y mi corazón se calmó al librarse mi mente de mis atormentadores recuerdos.

—Nos gustaría que primero la señorita Velázquez nos indicara donde comenzó el fuego —indicó con seriedad el oficial Moreno, quien estaba encargado del caso.

—¿Y cree usted que es seguro entrar? —atacó mi abuela con esa entonación que usaba cuando algo no le agradaba pero debía mantener la cortesía.

—Completamente, ¿cierto capitán Pérez?

El aludido, el jefe del departamento de bomberos de la ciudad dio un paso hacia nosotras y asintió.

—Hemos revisado todo y el fuego no comprometió el estado de los cimientos. Hay algunas zonas donde no es seguro estar, pero mientras nadie suba a los pisos superiores no hay riesgo de que caiga de repente sobre nosotros —intentó esbozar una sonrisa y sonar tranquilizador pero el ambiente era demasiado tenso y no funcionó.

—Bien, pasemos entonces —intervino el oficial Moreno—. Después de usted —le dijo a mi abuela.

El Chico Policía retiró una cinta policial de la puerta, y con ayuda de otro de los policías la abrió. Un horrible crujido inundó el silencioso lugar ante la acción, y me cubrí los oídos por el sonido. Mi abuela entró primero, no muy agradada de tener que hacerlo, y luego entré yo junto a Sebastian, quien también tenía que venir. Los demás entraron después.

El interior lucía lúgubre y desolador. Ni siquiera parecía una antigua mansión abandonada como en esas películas de terror, sino una al borde de su total destrucción, como si hubiera pasado un siglo entero abandonada. Un olor a cenizas mezclado con el olor a humedad inundó mi nariz, y me tomó un rato acostumbrarme. También el interior lucía un poco oscuro, y la luz exterior no ayudaba mucho a iluminar.

El oficial Moreno sacó una linterna, y tras separar un compartimiento de la parte inferior, reveló un panel de luz bastante brillante. Los policías sacaron sus linternas también, y el capitán de los bomberos también sacó una con un panel como el de Moreno, y adelantándose, encabezó la marcha.

—Síganme por favor —indicó el jefe de los bomberos—, pisen donde yo piso y no traspasen la cinta amarilla.

Efectivamente, una cinta amarilla de peligro cerraba el paso hacia las arruinadas escaleras y las áreas circundantes. El resto del grupo siguió al capitán Pérez, pero yo me quedé en el vestíbulo.

De pie en medio del salón, tuve una visión más o menos clara del estado de la casona. Las paredes interiores, hasta donde la luz exterior me dejaba ver, estaban en peor estado de lo que parecían por fuera. Hacia el suelo, lucían negras por el hollín, y manchas que se degradaban desde el negro hasta el café subían hasta llegar al techo de placa. Este también tenía aquellas manchas por su superficie hasta donde el fuego lo había alcanzado. El suelo, una vez de madera pulida, no lucía tan seguro como el capitán Pérez había asegurado, y hacia las escaleras se veían algunos agujeros irregulares y amplias manchas negras que daban la impresión de que caerías si ponías un pie allí.

—Señorita —Sebastian me llamó haciendo que diera un respingo—, ¿está todo en orden?

—Sí… —respondí débilmente, girándome para quedar frente a él. Y en el fondo, quería creer que era así pero eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad—. La verdad no —admití—. Es como si pasara de nuevo…

Di un par de pasos, alejándome de la entrada y acercándome a la zona de peligro. Sebastian dio unos pasos cautelosos hacia mí, intentando detenerme, pero no le hice caso. Me acerqué hasta las escaleras, y él se quedó a unos tres metros de distancia, supongo que para no añadirle peso extra al dañado piso.

Me quedé observando en silencio la escalera. Era de madera, y tenía grabados en los pasamanos elegantes diseños que incluían hojas de árboles, manzanas y torres en espirales. O al menos así había sido. Bajé la mirada hasta encontrarme con los escalones, destruidos en parte por el fuego. Había un agujero subiendo hacia el quinto escalón, pero la poca iluminación no me dejaba ver hasta donde llegaba ese agujero. Regresé mi vista, y mis ojos se posaron en el segundo escalón. Donde la había encontrado a ella.

Casi podía imaginarlo. Luego de salir de la cocina ella regresó hasta la sala para dejar la caja en mi habitación, pero movida por la curiosidad cambió de opinión y decidió ver la caja por sí misma. Se sentó en el escalón, el segundo, y abrió la caja. Y el infierno se desató entonces.

Aferré mi mano con fuerza al pasamanos hasta clavarle las uñas, hasta que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos. Me golpeó ese sentimiento de culpa, pues si no la hubiese ignorado, nada de esto habría pasado. Tal vez yo hubiera muerto, pero ella estaría viva.

—Sá…sácame de aquí… —pedí en un hilo de voz. Sentía que las fuerzas me fallaban, y que caería de rodillas en cualquier momento.

—Sí, mi lady —declaró mi único acompañante. Sentí sus pasos acercarse, lentos, con cautela, pero el piso crujió con fuerza y se detuvo de inmediato.

—¡Señorita Velázquez aléjese de allí! —la voz del capitán Pérez sonó tan alto que me asustó. Me di la vuelta y lo vi allí, a solo unos metros de distancia. Sebastian estaba bastante cerca, a menos de dos metros, estático como una estatua.

Regresé sobre mis pasos y el suelo crujió de nuevo. Un nuevo agujero se abrió bajo mi pie izquierdo y el impacto casi me hace irme de bruces. El capitán Pérez, alarmado, me indicó con señas que no me moviera. Pero Sebastian se adelantó y me sostuvo antes de caer, y luego me ayudó a sacar el talón del agujero y alejarme de la zona de peligro con rapidez.

—Eso fue muy peligroso, por favor no se acerque de nuevo a las cintas, esas áreas no son seguras —indicó el capitán seriamente encabezando la marcha de regreso a lo que parecía llevarnos a la cocina.

No dije nada en respuesta, y Sebastian tampoco. En lugar de ello, sacó una linterna también y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a caminar.

—¿Se encuentra bien, se lastimó? —me preguntó Sebastian.

—No, no me pasó nada —respondí. Sentía un ligero ardor en el talón, pero no era nada para alarmarse.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —susurró, y asentí—. ¿Fue allí donde comenzó el fuego, en ese escalón?

—Fue allí donde la encontré —le dije en susurros también. Habíamos tenido muy poco tiempo a solas como para hablar del incendio y el día que salimos de compras estuvimos más ocupados evitando a mis antiguas vendedoras que hablando—. Ella estaba allí. Sentada… herida… inmóvil.

Sentí que se humedecían mis ojos y respiré hondo. Continué con mi relato.

—La caja estaba no muy lejos, supongo que la tiró cuando… —aun me costaba decir esa parte de la historia— explotó. Había fuego saliendo de allí… extendiéndose por la casa… como un cáncer…

Sebastian parecía algo contrariado con lo que le decía, y seriamente expresó.

—Eso podría traerle problemas, señorita… —justo estaba por decirme algo más, pero llegamos hasta unos metros de la entrada a la cocina, donde estaba el resto del grupo. Una cinta amarilla rodeaba la entrada a la cocina.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —ataqué. Si querían "refrescar mi memoria" el sitio era el vestíbulo, no la cocina.

—Eso nos lo dirá usted, señorita —respondió el oficial Moreno sin inmutarse—. Ahora, ¿podría decirnos qué es lo que recuerda?

Le dirigí una mirada a mi abuela, esperando que hiciera algo, pero su mirada en respuesta era sumisa, indicándome que hiciera lo que me pidieron.

Me quedé en blanco, y algunos recuerdos invadieron mi mente. El televisor encendido con los dos niños rubios cocinando. La música de fondo, una estruendosa canción que había sido puesta a petición de un oyente en la radio. Mi hermana, corriendo hasta la cocina, para decirme que me buscaban en la entrada. La taza de vidrio quebrándose. Yo tropezándome con el peluche de Winnie Pooh que Rosalía había dejado tirado en la cocina, y luego yo ocultándolo a propósito en uno de los gabinetes. El grito. La explosión. La desesperación.

Los ojos me comenzaron a picar y la sensación de que me faltaba el aire quemó mis pulmones. Era esa mi reacción cuando aguantaba tercamente las ganas de llorar.

—No puedo hacerlo aquí —expresé con la voz ya quebrándose, y sin esperar respuesta, me alejé a toda prisa.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí, pero los ignoré. Algunas lágrimas salieron y flotaron tras de mí, y apuré mi paso para salir. Ya estaba más oscuro, y apenas podía ver lo que estaba en frente. Prácticamente corrí, ignorando el recorrido de seguridad que nos habían hecho transitar anteriormente. Finalmente, llegué a la entrada y salí al aire libre.

Afuera ya estaba oscureciendo. Poco quedaba de la luz del sol en el horizonte, y aquella ilusión de la casona en llamas ya no se apreciaba. El exterior lucía cada vez más oscuro, y las lámparas que una vez iluminaban el porche y el jardín estaban apagadas.

—Ven cariño, vamos adentro, hace frío —dijo mi abuela en tono conciliador.

—Preferiría no volver. No con ellos allí —mi voz subió una octava en ese punto y la poca calma que había intentado guardar por respeto a ella se esfumó—. ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser en la cocina, eh!? ¡Todo comenzó por esa maldita caja cuando estalló en las escaleras!

Mi abuela me miró con expresión preocupada. Ella ya sabía eso, yo se lo había dicho en el hospital y me había creído, naturalmente se había preocupado considerando que meses atrás su hija y yerno habían sido asesinados; pero ahora, esa preocupación que nublaba sus ojos era diferente.

—¿Fue eso lo que pasó señorita Velázquez? —interrogó una voz calmadamente y luego escuché un chasquido de dedos. Cuando me volví me di cuenta de que era el oficial Moreno—. ¿Está segura de que la explosión de una caja originó el incendio?

El matiz en su pregunta sugería algo que no me gustaba. Lo miré directamente a los ojos y pude ver que me miraba profundamente, como intentando ver a través de mi cabeza y adivinar lo que pensaba. Chico Policía estaba a su lado y escribía algo en una libreta de notas.

—¿Acaso está insinuando que miento? —ataqué dando un feroz paso al frente. Lo único que me faltaba, que la policía no me creyera. Si no tenía cuidado acabaría en una sala de interrogatorio, con un perfilador haciéndome preguntas como en Criminal Minds. Solo que en mi caso, no sería un gentil _Spencer Reid _o una comprensiva _Emily Prentiss_ quienes harían las preguntas, sino un fiero policía a las órdenes de Francis Moreno.

—No hay ninguna evidencia de una caja, señorita Velázquez —contraatacó bajando un escalón del porche—. Tampoco hay nada que indique que el fuego iniciara en el vestíbulo como usted ha dicho.

Me tomó unos segundos asimilar sus palabras. Estuve a punto de decir algo, pero recordé las palabras de Irina en el cementerio.

_«__¡Los bomberos lo dijeron! El fuego fue causado por tu culpa, se originó en la cocina por dejar la llave del gas abierta»_

En solo un segundo comprendí todo.

Habían borrado la evidencia.

Alguien planeando el asesinato de la familia, y ese alguien se encargó de encubrir todo. Había sido un perfecto y fríamente calculado plan, donde asesinar al único testigo había sido lo único en que habían fallado. Por supuesto que toda la verdad había sido ocultada por quien fuera que había matado a mis padres meses atrás.

Pero, ¿por qué? Sin embargo, por más que lo pensaba, no tenía la respuesta. Era como un enorme rompecabezas de miles de fragmentos, del cual sólo había logrado hacer encajar en su lugar tres piezas:

Primero, alguien quería matar a mis padres a toda costa, y eventualmente, lo logró.

Segundo, ese "alguien" sabía que yo había sido testigo de las muertes de ellos, y quería encubrir su crimen, matándome a toda costa.

Tercero, ese alguien, tarde o temprano sabría que yo seguía con vida, y no dudaría en intentar silenciarme eternamente.

—Este es el informe oficial del departamento de bomberos —dijo Moreno usando una entonación más suave y tendiéndome una hoja pero ni siquiera la toqué—. El incendio fue causado por un escape de gas. No estamos muy seguros de qué fue el detonante, es decir alguien dejó la cocina con el gas escapándose, pero no sabemos de dónde salió la chispa que inició el incendio. Obviamente no fue usted, de lo contrario… no estaríamos hablando —hizo una pausa, pero como nadie decía nada, continuó—. Aun investigamos eso así que esa parte no está muy clara. Esperábamos que usted nos la aclarara.

Noté la insinuación tras su última frase. Pero no había nada más que yo pudiera decir, la verdad ya la había dicho. Pero ellos no me creían porque quien hizo todo esto se encargó de que la verdad permaneciera escondida.

—Ya le dije lo que sé. No sé cómo fue que ocurrió el escape del gas-

—Hay evidencia de que estaba usando la cocina esa noche —interrumpió el oficial Moreno.

—¡Sí pero yo no dejé la llave abierta! —me defendí alzando la voz—. ¡Cuando salí de la cocina había una caja en llamas!

—El informe médico dice que inhaló mucho humo esa noche —intervino Moreno—. La gente no piensa claramente en situaciones como esas, y hasta imagina cosas. ¡Pudo haber sido una alucinación a causa del humo que respiró! —con cada frase que soltaba, su voz ascendía hasta que la última oración resonó por todo el lugar.

—Creo que es suficiente —intervino mi abuela dando un paso al frente cubriéndome parcialmente—. Esto se está saliendo de control, es mejor que terminemos ya.

—Bien, nos iremos —accedió Moreno renuentemente—, pero esto no termina aquí. Aun hay preguntas por hacer, lo que nos ha dicho no es suficiente. Por favor dele un vistazo a esto en cuanto pueda, tal vez le ayude a aclarar sus confundidos recuerdos.

Moreno me entregó un sobre manila -que mi abuela me quitó- y caminó en dirección al auto donde había venido. Chico Policía lo siguió y el auto se alejó con rapidez. Luego, Sebastian salió de la casa con los otros policías y el jefe Pérez.

—¿Y el capitán Moreno? —inquirió Pérez buscándolo con la mirada.

—Se marchó —indicó mi abuela con seriedad—. Ustedes también deberían marcharse, el interrogatorio acabó.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es todo entonces —dijo el jefe Pérez en respuesta ignorando el matiz de desagrado en las palabras de mi abuela—. Nos estaremos viendo pronto, sin embargo. Las investigaciones aun no acaban. Buenas noches.

El grupo se marchó, dejándonos a solas a Sebastian, mi abuela y a mí.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó Sebastian educadamente.

—Creen que me drogué con el humo —hice un esfuerzo por no usar el adjetivo "maldito" delante de mi abuela— y que imaginé todo.

Mi voz sonaba agresiva, en verdad estaba furiosa.

—Lamento escuchar eso —dijo Sebastian con educación.

—¿¡Y cómo diablos se supone que una llave de gas abierta haya causado todo sin que hubiera una chispa!?

Mi abuela abrió los ojos perpleja ante la maldición que dejé escapar pero no me regañó, en lugar de ello solo intentó calmar las cosas.

—Ha sido un largo día, regresemos a casa —dijo sacudiendo la mano en tono conciliador.

Asentí y estaba siguiendo el camino hasta el auto, cuando una de las fotos del sobre cayó al suelo. La recogí, y noté que se trataba de la zona donde se guardaba la comida. Era un compartimiento de concreto junto a la pared, adornado por fuera para que pareciera hecho de madera. Se veía chamuscado, pero no en tan mal estado como lo estaría de haber estado en medio de una explosión. Apenas las compuertas parecían haber sido tocadas por el fuego.

Un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza, y antes de que mi abuela o Sebastian hubiesen podido adivinar lo que pensaba, le arrebaté a Sebastian la linterna y corrí a toda velocidad de regreso a la cocina. Los policías encargados de vigilar la casona por la noche no tardarían en llegar y debía apresurarme.

Escuché pasos tras de mí, pero apuré el paso. Supuse que se trataba de Sebastian intentando detenerme, pero lo ignoré. Necesitaba llegar a la cocina. Rápidamente, llegué hasta mi destino y apenas tuve tiempo de detenerme para no romper la cinta de seguridad.

La cocina era un desastre. Las paredes estaban quemadas, el mesón de mármol hecho trizas en el suelo. Las ventanas hechas añicos, los vidrios esparcidos por millones alrededor. El piso no lucía en muy buen estado y tuve que caminar más lento para evitar accidentes.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —dijo Sebastian, pero no le respondí—. ¿Se da cuenta de lo peligroso que es estar aquí?

Por el rabillo del ojo noté que estaba en el límite de la entrada, pero no se había movido de allí. Continué mi camino hasta donde se guardaba la comida, y efectivamente, los compartimientos no estaban en tan mal estado. Uno de ellos se había caído al suelo, arrancando la mitad del compartimiento adyacente, pero nada más que eso y las puertas chamuscadas. Me puse de puntillas para alcanzar una de las puertas, pues quedaban más allá de mi alcance, y con algo de esfuerzo pude abrirla. Lo siguiente, con un salto saqué el peluche que buscaba.

Winnie the Pooh sin duda tuvo épocas mejores, pues ahora olía a quemado y la una vez brillante tela amarilla de su pelaje lucía negra hacia el lado derecho. La pata derecha prácticamente se había quemado, y otras zonas lucían ennegrecidas por el hollín.

Regresé hasta donde Sebastian estaba y le enseñé el peluche. Era grande, como del tamaño de mi torso. Sebastian alzó una ceja como preguntándose porqué me había arriesgado por un simple peluche, pero cuando le devolví la mirada supo a qué me refería.

Esa era mi prueba de que no estaba mintiendo. Sí hubo una explosión, pero no fue en la cocina.

* * *

Esa noche apenas pude dormir. Pasé buena parte de la noche meditando en lo que me había dicho el oficial Moreno. El incendio había sido encubierto, y ahora yo era un blanco para la policía. Estaba bastante seguro de que en cuanto todo se calmara, Moreno estaría de nuevo en la puerta de mi casa con más preguntas.

Pero no había nada más qué decir mi parte, la historia de la caja era falsa para ellos, y no podía decirles que la evidencia había sido borrada por unos asesinos porque el asesinato de mis padres había sido encubierto.

Cuando hablé por primera vez con mi abuela luego de aquel horrible evento, no le conté todo. Cuando le dije que mis padres y todos los empleados habían sido asesinados, y que yo los había encontrado, su reacción fue dolorosa. Se preocupó grandemente por mi estado emocional y mental tras semejante evento, así que preferí omitir que estuve presente cuando todo ocurrió. Le dije que había llamado a emergencias, y eso la preocupó bastante.

No sabía la magnitud de los hechos. Si la policía comenzaba a investigar sus muertes, podrían dar con los otros secretos de la familia. Y, como ella no sabía que dos de los asesinos habían escapado y me habían visto, le preocupaba que al publicarse la noticia, éstos se enteraran que yo seguía con vida. El problema era, que ya lo sabían, aquel hombre de las botas y su compañero ya debieron haberlo dicho todo.

Sin embargo, la misma noche de la tragedia, cuando Irina fue informada de la noticia se encargó del asunto. Mientras esperaba que mi abuela llegara fue hasta la morgue a identificar los cuerpos e intentar detener la autopsia. Mi abuela se encargó del resto cuando llegó. Acordó con los forenses no publicar lo que sabían a la prensa. Y fue así como la mentira del accidente de tránsito se dio a conocer. Al parecer mi incidente con el motociclista sirvió de algo al final.

Pero nunca más supe en qué había terminado el caso. Pensé que quizá luego de pasados esos cuatro meses se sabría algo, como por ejemplo que rastrearían a los culpables a partir de los seriales en las balas y los cuerpos de los asesinos que murieron ese día. Pero no tenía autorización para preguntarle directamente a los forenses, y cada vez que le preguntaba a mi abuela o a Irina cómo iba la investigación, evadían mis preguntas.

En secreto, también llamé a un detective. Una vez le llamé pensando que era un amigo de mi padre, pues él había viajado y por días no me había llamado. Pensé que tal vez ese amigo sabría algo de él, pero cuando me contestaron lo que escuché fue algo como "_detective Steven Harrison, a su servicio_" en inglés. Eso había sido un par de años antes de que regresáramos al país. Luego de ver que nadie me daba respuestas del caso, terminé llamándole de nuevo, esta vez pidiéndole que investigara. Él aceptó el trabajo, pero hasta la fecha no se había contactado de nuevo conmigo.

Así que básicamente, no sabía nada. Solo podía contar con mis recuerdos y un poco de intuición, la suficiente para saber que el incendio no había sido un accidente y que alguien lo había planeado para matarme. Y ese alguien, se había encargado de borrar toda evidencia. La policía nunca podría saber la verdad, ni los bomberos, ni los forenses. Todos creerían que una fuga de gas ocasionó todo y fin de la historia.

Solo que yo, sabía que no era así. Y, a diferencia de lo que podrían pensar mis enemigos, yo ahora contaba con alguien que me ayudaría a desenterrar la verdad, a encontrar las más pequeñas partículas de la verdadera evidencia que pudiera quedar, y dar con ellos. No me rendiría por lo que los bomberos o la policía dijeran.

Tomé al destartalado Winnie Pooh y lo guardé en un cajón que luego escondí bajo la cama. Por ahora era la única evidencia que tenía, algo que demostraba que la explosión en la cocina nunca existió. Por ahora no lo usaría, pero después me sería útil.

Intenté dormirme de nuevo, pero simplemente no pude. No era como cuando tenía pesadillas, sino que simplemente el sueño no venía a mí. Por otro lado, aun no me acostumbraba a dormir sola. Durante aquellos cuatro meses negros Rosalía y yo nos hacíamos compañía mutuamente durante las noches, al punto que comenzó a dormir conmigo y no lograba conciliar el sueño si yo no estaba a su lado. Pero ahora, ella ya no estaba conmigo, y mi cama quedaría con un espacio vacío. Para siempre.

Por todo eso mi mente estaba activa y despierta, divagando entre los recuerdos del viaje a la casona. Recordé el viaje, el estado en que encontré la casa, y las palabras de Moreno.

_ «El informe médico dice que inhaló mucho humo esa noche»_

Me sentí enojada e impotente. ¡Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación! Desearía que hubiera sido así, pero la aplastante realidad es que todo había ocurrido y que yo estaba muy consciente como para recordarlo. Ahogué un grito de frustración y toda una sarta de maldiciones dirigidas hacia él. Realmente no me agradaba, y ahora menos que me trataba como a una gran mentirosa. Ya casi podía imaginar el titular del periódico del día siguiente, con declaración del oficial Moreno incluida: "Mérida tiene a su propia _Pretty_ _Little_ _Liar_."

Terminé levantándome de la cama tirando las cobijas al suelo. Me puse un sweater para lidiar con el frío, y salí de mi habitación. En menos de un minuto, estaba frente a la puerta de Sebastian.

Nuestras habitaciones quedaban en extremos opuestos del mismo pasillo. Me asomé para asegurarme de que mi abuela no estaba por allí, y cuando comprobé que estaba sola, toqué la puerta. O intenté, porque cuando justo había levantado mi puño, la puerta se estaba abriendo.

Sebastian tenía unos anteojos de lectura (accesorio solamente supongo) y llevaba un pantalón de lana y una camisa blanca de vestir. No parecía que hubiera estado dormido, de hecho parecía que estaba muy despierto.

—Necesito que hagas algo —dije sin rodeos, sin dejar de asomarme al pasillo para asegurarme de que estuviéramos solos—. Ve a la casona, y busca donde se originó el incendio realmente. Quiero saber si aun hay evidencia de algo.

—Entendido —aquella orden pareció haber hecho cambiar su semblante indiferente, porque una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios.

—Ah y también busca en los alrededores —añadí—, en las paredes de la entrada, la puerta y las ventanas. No creo que la explosión de la caja haya sido tan eficiente como para expandirse a esas áreas tan rápido.

—¿Son esas todas sus órdenes?

—Sí… espera, no. Quiero que veas el sistema de alarmas… los aspersores no funcionaron ese día. Y hazlo rápido, y no dejes que te vean.

Tras eso, hizo una reverencia. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, regresó a su habitación, y una ráfaga de viento me envolvió. Al momento siguiente, él ya no estaba, se había marchado por la ventana. Cerré la puerta de su habitación y al escuchar un sordo crujido al otro lado del pasillo regresé a mi habitación rápidamente.

Después de eso, aun menos pude dormir. Quería saber qué encontraría Sebastian allá.

Cuando desperté, fue por la intensa luz del sol colándose por mi ventana. Mis ojos estaban pesados, tanto que me costó abrirlos. Me sentía agotada, y algo débil. No había dormido prácticamente en toda la noche, y ahora sentía las consecuencias de la falta de sueño. Cuando pude abrir mis ojos, me di cuenta que era mi abuela quien estaba abriendo no solo las cortinas, sino la ventana también. Me quejé por lo bajo, nunca abría la ventana y rara vez corría las cortinas.

—Despertaste —dijo ella acercándose hasta la cama—. Pensé que dormirías hasta la tarde. ¿Tuviste una mala noche?

—Algo así —murmuré. Mi voz sonaba un poco grave, y tuve que aclararme la garganta.

La escuché suspirar en respuesta.

—Esto no puede continuar así, Alecia. El insomnio no es un asunto para tomar a la ligera, tal vez…

—Abuela —interrumpí—, estoy bien. Solo es que estoy estresada por todo lo que ha pasado y lo que dijo el oficial Moreno…

—No dejes que lo que diga ese hombre te moleste —intervino con seriedad—. No sé lo que pasó esa noche, pero estoy segura de algo, y es que sé que no eres una mentirosa.

Sonreí débilmente. Al menos, como lo veía, ella me creía. Y eso era suficiente para mí.

—Gracias abuela.

—Olvidémonos mejor de este desagradable asunto, ¿sí? —sugirió—. Ven, vamos a desayunar.

Asentí y salí de la cama. Me dirigí al baño, un pequeño cuartito dentro de la habitación, y me eché agua fría en la cara. Eso sirvió para despertarme un poco y quitarme el aletargamiento. Me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla y me puse un sweater con capucha con el escudo del liceo.

Cuando bajé al comedor, un delicioso aroma a café y pan recién hecho inundó mi olfato. Últimamente apenas comía, mi apetito había disminuido bastante, en parte por lo sucedido, en parte por todos los medicamentos que había estado tomando. Pero aquellos olores simplemente abrieron mi apetito, y mi estomago gruñó de hambre.

—Buenos días —saludó Sebastian para mi sorpresa. Le devolví una mirada incrédula ¿cuándo había llegado?

—Eh… hola —devolví el saludo aun consternada. Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, y honestamente no esperaba verlo hasta la tarde o noche.

—Sebastian se encargó del desayuno —explicó mi abuela sonriendo—. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero encontró esos ricos panes que vimos la otra vez en Valencia.

Tomé uno de los panes y le di un mordisco. En verdad estaba rico. Me senté a la mesa y Sebastian me sirvió una taza de café negro. Supongo que mi aspecto le dejó muy claro que necesitaba con urgencia algo que me despertara por completo.

—Y bueno querida, ¿tienes planes para hoy? —preguntó mi abuela. Era fin de semana, pero yo no había pensado en salir. Jesica me había invitado a su casa a estudiar para un examen que se acercaba pero le dije que estaría ocupada. En lo último que pensaba en esos momentos era estudiar.

—Si dormir puede considerarse un plan, estaré ocupada —respondí con desgano. Aun el café no me hacía efecto.

—Pensé en llevarte a comprarte un nuevo uniforme. El lunes debes ir a clases —expuso mi abuela serenamente. Lo que en realidad estaba oculto tras sus palabras, era una orden, ella quería que saliera de la casa.

Tras volver del hospital apenas había salido de la casa, mejor dicho, de mi habitación. Era un lugar privado, tranquilo, donde podía desahogarme sin que nadie viera mis lágrimas, sin causarle pena a nadie. Las únicas veces que había salido de la casa fue el día que salí al centro comercial con Sebastian, y el día anterior cuando viajamos hasta la casona. Incluso me había puesto más pálida por la falta de sol suficiente.

Ahora, ella quería que saliera, que intentara armar mi vida de nuevo. Y en el fondo lo intentaba, como cuando dejaba mi habitación y me quedaba en el recibidor, viendo los minutos pasar en el reloj de péndulo, o cuando bajaba a comer. Pero me era difícil, incluso a estas alturas, acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida, una donde no éramos cuatro a la mesa sino dos. Una en donde las tardes no estarían aromatizadas a chocolate y pan, libros viejos y sabios, y catálogos nuevos de productos de belleza. Una vida donde no tendría la cálida compañía de una hermana en mi cama durante las noches de horror, una donde la sala no estaría repleta de juguetes y cuadernos de dibujo tirados…

Una existencia donde se estaba muerto en vida.

—Confío en que escogerás la talla adecuada para mí —me atreví a responder—. Y si no, hay una vecina que es modista y podría hacer los ajustes que se necesiten.

Un silencio tenso siguió a mi declaración. Mi abuela dejó caer los hombros y no dijo nada, pero su actitud hablaba por ella. Se sentía frustrada.

El desayuno transcurrió sin más intervenciones. Sebastian no nos acompañó, según dijo ya había comido. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo más serviría esa excusa, y si Sebastian era algo así como los vampiros de la literatura y películas que no podía comer comida humana.

Tras desayunar, mi abuela se fue, dejándonos solos. Sebastian la acompañó hasta la entrada al conjunto residencial, y luego volvió conmigo. Era el momento de hablar.

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —pregunté en cuanto cerró la puerta tras sí.

—Por supuesto, hice todo cuanto me pidió.

—¿Y ya terminaste?

Estaba atónita. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho tanto en tan poco tiempo?

—Sí, he terminado.

Lo guié hasta los muebles que adornaban la sala. Eran cuatro, tres de tamaño individual y uno tamaño familiar, rodeando una mesita ovalada de vidrio. Me senté en uno de los individuales, que quedaba de espaldas al reloj de péndulo de la pared del fondo, y Sebastian se quedó de pie al frente.

—¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

—¿Sabe lo que es _azida sódica_? —levanté una ceja, jamás había oído hablar de ello—. Es un compuesto químico de rápido efecto. Y es potencialmente mortal —explicó. Asentí, hasta ahí entendía—. Cuando se mezcla con agua o con ácido, se convierte en un gas toxico que emana un fuerte olor.

—No recuerdo haber sentido ningún olor extraño salvo el de humo, Sebastian —intervine con seriedad. No entendía muy bien a donde iba con todo eso.

—Ahí es a donde iba. El olor del gas puede no ser lo suficientemente intenso como para alertar a las personas del peligro, así que muchos no se dan cuenta de ello hasta que es demasiado tarde y ya han respirado el gas. Eso es lo más peligroso, la persona puede morir por el envenenamiento.

—Momento —me levanté del sillón consternada—. ¿Estás diciendo que intentaron envenenarnos con esa… esa cosa? ¿Entonces por qué el incendio?

—Para asegurarse de que no saliera con vida —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Escuche, el envenenamiento por la azida es algo grave. Sobre todo si se está expuesto a altas cantidades. En primer lugar, evita que las células del cuerpo utilicen oxigeno, y cuanto esto pasa, dichas células mueren. El corazón y el cerebro son los más afectados, ya que utilizan más oxígeno que otros órganos. En casos extremos la persona podría morir a causa de una falla respiratoria. Sin embargo, no siempre el envenenamiento conlleva a la muerte. Si la persona es tratada a tiempo, puede salvarse. Además, como dije, solo una gran exposición causaría una falla respiratoria mortal.

»Por otro lado, si la azida entra en contacto con metales, causa una explosión. Cuando la caja fue abierta, se liberaron esquirlas de metal y el gas al mismo tiempo. Su hermana no resultó dañada por la explosión porque soltó la caja y solo recibió el impacto de las esquirlas. El gas se liberó y entró en contacto con las piezas restantes, y esa fue la explosión que usted escuchó. El gas terminó de liberarse y se expandió en la casa, por eso ustedes no presentaron mayores síntomas por exposición al mismo. De lo contrario, hubieran sucumbido ante convulsiones y demás síntomas.

»De cierta manera, los bomberos y el oficial Moreno tenían razón. Parte del incendio fue ocasionado por una fuga de gas, aunque no es el gas que ellos creen. Además, no fue en el vestíbulo como tal que el incendio comenzó. El fuego originado por la explosión ascendió al techo junto al gas, pero hubiera sido extinguido rápidamente por el sistema de alarmas contra fuego. En cambio, como el sistema había sido intervenido, el fuego se fue extendiendo por el techo. Sin embargo eso no era suficiente para incendiar la casona como hemos visto, sino que pequeños fuegos fueron iniciados en sitios estratégicos. Los causantes estuvieron cerca todo ese tiempo, y luego se alejaron cuanto terminaron su trabajo.

Me tomó unos momentos digerir toda la información. Básicamente, habían intentado envenenarnos y quemarnos al mismo tiempo. Era como un seguro, para borrar evidencias, y a la vez para asegurarse de que si una cosa no funcionaba, la otra seguro nos mataría.

—Entonces… ¿por qué los bomberos no encontraron nada? —no podía creerlo, hechos tan palpables no podían simplemente ser ignorados. Había evidencia, no física porque no había señales de la caja, pero al menos mi informe médico y la autopsia de Rosalía debían indicar que hubo algo allí más que el fuego y el humo.

—Señorita, lo que encontré es algo humanamente casi imposible de encontrar. Cuando la ventana explotó el gas se disipó borrando la evidencia de que una vez estuvo allí. Las esquirlas de metal fácilmente podrían tomarse como algún adorno u otro objeto que fue destruido durante el incendio. Además, los que hicieron esto tuvieron tiempo de plantar evidencia que hiciera parecer que todo empezó por una fuga de gas de cocina. En estos momentos, la policía seguirá creyendo esa verdad, y que usted miente. Tal vez sea mejor que piense en otra historia qué contar, puedo asegurarle que no la dejarán en paz hasta obtener las respuestas que quieren.

—¿Y qué puedo decirles ahora Sebastian? —me levanté del mueble indignada—. ¿Qué mentí y en realidad si dejé el gas botándose? ¿Cómo les explicaré entonces que el fuego comenzó? ¿Les digo que encendí un cerillo y lo tiré a la cocina a propósito?

—Pensaremos en algo, no se preocupe por eso —señaló calmadamente—. Pero por ahora, lo mejor es evitar darles más razones para sospechar de usted. Si comienzan a investigarla, podrían terminar averiguando su verdadero origen. ¿No querrá que se sepa que es una Phantomhive, verdad? Siga mis consejos, y se mantendrá fuera de su radar.

Me dejé caer en el mueble cansada. Todo esto era demasiado, demasiado que ocultar, demasiadas mentiras que mantener. Era una presión que parecía hacerse más grande mientras más pensaba en ella.

—Nadie puede saberlo —susurré—. Nadie debe saber quién soy. Mis padres lucharon por años para mantener el secreto, al punto que cambiaban mi nombre cada vez que viajábamos fuera. En ese tiempo no lo entendía, pero con todo lo que ha pasado ahora sé que intentaban protegerme. Alguien quería hacernos daño, Sebastian. Y lo lograron. ¿Qué harán ahora cuando sepan que estoy viva? ¿Le harán daño a mi abuela? ¿A Irina y sus hijos? —exhalé para tranquilizarme—. Sebastian tenemos que terminar con esto pronto, no quiero que nadie más salga herido.

—Le prometo que eso no ocurrirá. Prometí protegerla, por encima de todo —me aseguró acercando sus pasos, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y se llevó una mano al pecho en una reverencia servicial—. Yo cuidaré de usted con mi propia vida, y estaré a su lado hasta el final. Le traeré su venganza tal como desea, y nunca más tendrá que temer por su familia.

Sus palabras tuvieron un hondo efecto en mí. Juntos, encontraríamos a los culpables, y cuando eso pasara, me encargaría de que pagaran por todo. Por mamá, por papá, por Rosalía. Por Mónica y Bernardo, por Francisco y su hijo, por el fiel señor Thompson. Y por Jennifer y Josué, de quienes estaba segura, habían sido asesinados también.

Me levanté del mueble, bajé un poco el cierre de mi sweater dejando el sello a la vista, y sin rastro de duda, le di a Sebastian mi verdadera primera orden.

—Sebastian, protégenos, a mi abuela y a mí. ¡Es una orden!

Entonces, él, se inclinó nuevamente. —_**Sí, my fair lady.**_

* * *

El uniforme lucía tan nuevo como un primer día de clases. La camisa, de mangas largas y un suave tono beige, se ajustaba perfectamente a mi torso. El chaleco tejido en lana, color azul rey contrastaba muy bien con la camisa y la corbata de tono más oscuro. Adriana me lo había prestado, ya que debía llevar el escudo del liceo y no había tenido tiempo de comprar uno. La falda, azul medianoche como la corbata, me llegaba hasta la rodilla y sus pliegues habían sido cuidadosamente planchados. Las medias blancas, largas hasta casi tocar la rodilla no tenían ningún tejido especial, y dentro de los zapatos Tom Sailor marrones, ocultaban que no eran como las medias normales sin que traían las divisiones de los dedos como si fueran guantes.

Era la primera mañana de mi regreso a clases.

Le di una última mirada al espejo, como intentando comprobar que esto era real y no un sueño. Aun no me sentía lista para volver a clases, y tampoco quería estarlo.

Viéndolo desde todos los ángulos posibles, no encontraba ninguna buena razón en volver allí. De hecho, en ese momento era casi un estorbo en mi venganza, si estaba en clases, no tendría tiempo de investigar a fondo las posibles causas que llevaron a que mis padres fueran asesinados, y a que intentaran matarme a mí. Lo único medianamente bueno de todo aquello era que al menos las agobiantes evaluaciones y demás, mantendrían mi mente alejada del dolor momentáneamente.

Cuando bajé a desayunar, sólo me tomé el vaso con jugo de naranja. Sentía que si comía algo acabaría vomitándolo. Mi abuela suspiró en señal de derrota, pero la tranquilicé prometiéndole que compraría algo en el liceo.

El momento de salir llegó, y estuve a punto de fingir cualquier cosa para no tener que ir. Pero no lo hice, y terminé aceptando que tendría que volver a clases. Sebastian nos acompañó al liceo.

Al llegar, me bajé del auto pesadamente. Realmente no quería volver. Pero según la estúpida psicopedagoga que me estaban obligando a ver, dijo que "un ambiente rodeado de amigos y compañeros me harían bien". Lo que en realidad estaba diciendo era "si Alecia está en el liceo rodeada de gente idiota no se lanzará de una azotea ni se cortará las venas".

Dudé antes de entrar. Comencé a cuestionarme si en realidad debía volver a ese lugar. El hecho de que la noticia del incendio fuera totalmente pública, empeoraba las cosas. Sabía perfectamente que llegar de nuevo al liceo después de más de un mes de ausencia, no sería fácil. Todos querrían saber qué fue lo sucedido y probablemente comenzarían a hacer preguntas estúpidas sobre una supuesta maldición que recaía en la casona y que fue la causante de todas las calamidades por las que había pasado en los últimos meses.

Era un día normal como todos. Los estudiantes estaban agrupados en la plaza central del colegio hablando de las cosas que habían hecho el fin de semana, y algunos haciendo la tarea que debieron haber hecho en casa. Avancé en búsqueda de un lugar para sentarme hasta que tocaran la campana anunciando que debíamos agruparnos para los honores a los símbolos patrios y todas esas cosas. Intenté evadir a mis cinco compañeros, pues no deseaba responder el millón de preguntas que de seguro harían.

Ya en mi mente estaban planteados todos los posibles escenarios de mi regreso, cumpliéndose el que menos deseaba. El último escenario, el que menos quería, pero el que era el más seguro que se cumpliría, era donde yo era el centro de comentarios en el liceo Dr. Luis Razzeti. Anteriormente, pasaba desapercibida. No me gustaba llamar la atención ni nada por el estilo. Así que la gente sólo me ignoraba y ya, me veían como una chica más de allí. Pero ahora, yo sería el centro de atención de todo y todos. Todo el mundo comentaría mi regreso, y haría especulaciones de lo ocurrido.

Apenas comencé a caminar en dirección a un par de solitarias bancas blancas frente a una fuente, todos los ojos se clavaron en mí, y algunos estudiantes hasta tuvieron la indecencia de señalarme mientras se codeaban unos a otros y hacían comentarios entre sí. Con cada paso que daba, sentía sus miradas seguirme, y sus voces murmurando entre ellos. Sin embargo, nadie se acercó a mí, sino que sólo se limitaron a hablar en voz baja. Los ignoré por completo, no iba a permitir que su actitud imprudente me fuera a afectar, así que seguí caminando como si nada, y me senté en las bancas como lo había planeado. Sin embargo, mis cinco compañeros de clases en cuanto me vieron se abalanzaron sobre mí al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ale! ¡Volviste! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor? —Adriana me rodeó con sus brazos y me acribilló a preguntas sin si quiera darme tiempo a responder.

—Sí, volví. Estoy bien, no tienen por qué armar un alboroto… —murmuré entre dientes vigilando que nadie nos viera.

—¡Te extrañamos! —admitió Jesica—. Nos alegra que hayas vuelto.

—¡Sí! Te ayudaremos a ponerte al día —dijo Andrés.

—Hay algunos trabajos pendientes, pero te metimos con nuestros grupo —siguió Adriana—, en física y las demás materias estarás con Jesica y Miranda.

—En realidad a vos te toca con Jesica, _er_ trabajo de física es en pareja —intervino Miranda con su característico acento del suroeste del país que siempre me causaba gracia.

Entonces, la pregunta que temía vino tan rápido como sonó la campana que me salvó de responderla.

—¿Y Sebastian? —Adriana articuló la pregunta por mera curiosidad, pero eso activó la alarma en mis tres compañeras que se emocionaron más con la sola mención del nombre.

Afortunadamente, la campana sonó, así que me salvé de responderla. Al sonido de la misma, todos tuvimos que reunimos en el mismo lugar de siempre para rendir los honores a la bandera y símbolos patrios. Dos filas por cada grupo, una de las hembras, y la otra, la de los varones. Frente a mí estaba Adriana y Miranda, y detrás de mí Jesica.

Después de todo aquello, entramos a clases con la materia que menos soportaba en la tierra. Afortunadamente la profesora era agradable, por lo tanto hacia que mi aversión hacia la física fuera menor.

La profesora me saludó con alegría, al ver que había retornado. También me dio una innecesaria bienvenida frente a todos mis compañeros. Algunos de ellos me dieron la bienvenida, y cuando digo algunos, me refiero como al 98 por ciento, ya que las amigas de Elizabeth, mi prima, no parecían muy felices de verme. Elizabeth en cambio, parecía más receptiva.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo —me dijo con una mezcla de timidez e incomodidad al finalizar la clase. Ella y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero luego de lo ocurrido con mis padres (y ahora con mi hermana), ella había intentado ser menos desagradable conmigo, aunque había días que en verdad le costaba bastante eso de ser "buena".

—Tus amigas como que no piensan lo mismo —le respondí con ironía.

—A lo mejor —respondió sin inmutarse—. Nadie esperaba que volvieras.

—Pero aquí estoy —levanté los brazos y los dejé caer de nuevo ilustrando mis palabras.

—Bueno, sí… —la mirada de las amigas de Elizabeth nos quemaban a las dos, y ella se puso más incómoda—. Tengo que irme, nos veremos después.

Elizabeth se despidió con un gesto en su mano, y yo me quedé de pie, sola, en medio del salón. Apenas creía lo que acababa de pasar.

—Bueno… —manifestó Adriana estirando la primera sílaba y atrayendo mi atención—. ¿Nos vamos? La otra clase va a comenzar.

—¿En verdad tengo que ir? —la pregunta no estaba dirigida a nadie en sí, pero igualmente mis compañeros respondieron.

—Sí, ya has perdido muchas clases y el año escolar está por terminar. ¿No querrás raspar el año, o sí? —advirtió Andrés—. Créeme que no querrás perder un año escolar, mírame a mí, soy un año mayor que todos ustedes y sigo aquí.

—Ay no te quejes —regañó Adriana con falso enojo—. Ahora estudias con tu adorada hermana, ¿no es eso lo mejor del mundo?

Andrés rodó los ojos y jaló la coleta que llevaba Adriana despeinándola, y el grupo rió alegremente ante la escena. Sentí un poco de nostalgia, pero distraje mi mente con otras cosas para no pensar en ello.

—Ya vámonos que se hace tarde —intervino Adriana—. ¡Si llegamos tarde el _profe_ nos mata!

Nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase. Algo similar ocurrió que con la primera, pero el profesor no hizo mucho énfasis en mi regreso. Solo dijo, como el resto de profesores ese día, que el año estaba terminando y que las evaluaciones comenzarían en dos semanas. También mencionó algo sobre mi examen recuperativo, pero no ahondó en el tema.

La segunda clase fue un poco mejor que la primera. Mi regreso impresionó a mis compañeros, ya que nadie pensaba que yo volvería a clases tras lo sucedido. La noticia sobre el incendio fue algo muy comentado, y aunque al principio no se sabía que se trataba de mi casa, de alguna manera la prensa supo donde estudiaba e hicieron pública la noticia.

Tras el entierro efectivamente comprobaron que todo se trataba de mi casa y mi familia. El liceo también tuvo culpa en parte, ya que como estuve en cuidados intensivos pensaron que me encontraba muy grave y organizaron algo así como una reunión especial al inicio de clases por tres días seguidos hasta que tuvieron noticias más reconfortantes de mi abuela.

Ahora todo era muy extraño, supongo que se acostumbrarían a dejar de oír mi nombre cuando pasaban la lista, y a ver mi asiento vacío en la segunda fila, junto a los asientos que una vez ocuparon Jennifer y Josué. Incluso el profesor de la siguiente clase olvidó llamarme mientras pasaba asistencia.

En cuanto al resto del liceo, las cosas no fueron mejor. Si antes los estudiantes apenas reparaban en mi presencia, ahora todo el mundo parecía reconocerme. Los espacios de tiempo entre las dos primeras clases fueron incómodos, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, podía notar los cuchicheos de los estudiantes que me reconocían.

Y empezaba a hartarme. Era como si fuera una maldita celebridad, pero de esas que han metido la pata hasta el fondo con algún arresto y son el centro de atención del mundo solo para ser criticados y juzgados.

No había pena o simpatía real en ellos, era más bien como "ahí va la chica que perdió a toda su familia, pobrecita, ahora tenemos alguien más de quien hablar".

Por su parte, Andrés, Jesica, Adriana y Miranda estuvieron cerca de mí en todo el día, cosa que en el fondo agradecí. Cuando estaban conmigo, era como un cerco protector, nadie osaba señalarme o comentar cosas. Y, honestamente, la mirada de reproche que le dirigió Andrés a un grupo de chicos que osaron señalarme mientras caminaba hacia el salón de la última clase, fue suficiente para aterrarlos de tal manera, que nadie osó mirarme indiscretamente el resto del día. Aunque que fue una lástima que eso no haya ocurrido a la primera hora de la mañana.

Cuando salí de clases casi a medio día rogué internamente que la cafetería del colegio estuviera menos atestada de gente de lo normal. Sin embargo, y para mi mala suerte, no fue así. En cuanto hice entrada, el silencio reinó por unos segundos, y luego comenzaron a hacerse oír suaves cuchicheos por todo el lugar. Era realmente molesto, parecía un rezo multitudinario en una iglesia.

—No les prestes atención —aconsejó Adriana.

—Sí, si los ignoras, se fastidiarán y te dejarán en paz —aportó Jesica.

—Ahorita es que hablan, pero ya vais a ver que dentro de unos días se les olvida —comentó Miranda con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Eso espero —me animé a responder, y en verdad que esperaba que fuera como ellas decían.

—Puedes contar con nosotros —manifestó Andrés tras unos momentos con una sonrisa amistosa, y los demás sonrieron también.

Asentí, dándoles a entender que los había escuchado. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar y no quería dar la impresión que soltaría todo en cualquier momento. Y en el fondo, temía que si hablaba mucho terminara siendo así, que no soportaría la presión del silencio causada por no tener a nadie en quien confiar y decirle mis más oscuros secretos, y en consecuencia terminara revelándoles todo.

—Bueno, hay un trabajo que tenemos que entregar el miércoles —intervino Jesica aliviando el incómodo silencio que se había creado—. Te metimos con nosotros, pero hay que discutirlo. Aquí tengo tu parte del tema, después de comer podemos…

Nos vimos interrumpidos cuando un idiota hizo aparición.

—Ey… ¿eres tú esa chama de las noticias? —me preguntó deteniéndose a mirarme. Me quedé estática, casi sintiendo pánico por el tono acusador en su voz—. ¡Sí, eres tú! Lástima por… bueno, ya sabes… lo que pasó con tu hermana y todo eso... Debe ser terrible perderlo todo así… tu casa y eso… era una casona muy valiosa, ¿no?

Escuché que alguien le regañaba por su imprudencia, probablemente algún compañero de clase con más cerebro que él. Pero yo ya estaba levantándome de la banca, tomando mi morral, y saliendo del lugar. Me sentía tan… vulnerable. Y a la vez furiosa. Jamás podría olvidar todo por lo que había pasado, pero no quería que la gente estuviera hablando de ello siempre, tratándome con lástima y cautela, dándome pésames una y otra vez que ni siquiera eran bien pensados. ¿En verdad lo lamentaba? ¿Acaso siquiera había visto a mis padres, o sabía el nombre de Rosalía? Todas y cada una de sus palabras sonaron tan hipócritas, como si por algún motivo quisieran quedar bien conmigo.

Escuché a mis compañeros levantarse de sus asientos y seguirme. No detuve mis pasos, y en poco tiempo estuve fuera de la cafetería.

—¡Alecia…! ¡Alecia…!

Jesica me llamaba pero no respondí. Y no me detuve hasta que sentí un leve tirón de mi brazo. Era Adriana.

—Ale —ni siquiera parecía saber qué decir—. Lo siento… sé que es difícil para ti y viene ese pendejo a decirte eso.

Suspiré y dejé caer los hombros.

—Sé que es un día difícil… pero tranquila, ya te acostumbrarás —continuó ella. Jesica asintió.

—No creo que pueda —admití—. Las cosas nunca serán igual. Siempre seré la chica con tan mala suerte que perdió a sus padres, tuvo un accidente, perdió a su hermana y su casa en un incendio, todo en menos de seis meses.

Me sorprendí del veneno que tiñeron esas palabras.

Por un momento, un gesto de consternación y dolor atravesó el rostro de las dos chicas frente a mí. No podía responder nada, sabían que en el fondo las cosas eran así.

—No digas eso… —fue lo que alcanzó a decir Jesica en un tono que sonaba dolido.

Al momento siguiente, Andrés y el resto volvieron. Lucían un poco agitados, como si hubieran estado corriendo.

—¿Qué les pasó? —inquirió Adriana mirándolos de pies a cabeza.

—Nada… solo un pequeño intercambio amistoso —afirmó Luis.

—La verdad, le pegó a ese chamo —rebatió Andrés. Miranda estiró los labios en una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Jesica no cabía en sí de su asombro.

—Le dio un coñazo a ese hijo de la gran… —explicó Miranda haciendo énfasis en "coñazo". Hubiera continuado, pero Luis la interrumpió antes de que terminara de decir la grosería.

—Bueno sí… —admitió de mala gana—. ¡Pero se lo merecía!

—Sí, y la profesora Paulina nos vio —intervino Andrés no muy contento—. Tuvimos que correr antes de que se diera cuenta de quiénes éramos.

—¿En serio lo golpeaste? —me atreví a preguntar. En mi mente no lograba concebir a un Luis que golpeara a otro estudiante. Siempre se mostraba tan pacifico. Podía esperar algo así de Andrés, pero de Luis, no. Era extraño.

—Bueno Andrés era el que le iba a dar pero como sé cómo se pone me le adelanté —admitió Luis encogiéndose de hombros.

Inevitablemente, las miradas del grupo se dirigieron a Andrés.

—Es un idiota. Se merece eso y más. No tiene porqué tratar así a la gente —se excusó Andrés—. Y lo golpearía yo también si no hubiese llegado Paulina.

—¿Ves? —me dijo Adriana palmeándome el hombro—. Ahora sí estoy segura de que nadie te molestará. Y si alguien lo hace, le caeremos todos a trancazos.

Todos asintieron como si en verdad estuvieran dispuestos a hacerlo. Y tal vez de verdad sí lo harían.

—Gracias —alcancé a responder.

Y sinceramente, sí estaba agradecida por ellos. A diferencia de lo que había imaginado, ellos no se comportaron molestos ni irritantes. No me acosaron con preguntas ni estuvieron sobre mí todo el día, tratándome como alguna enferma terminal que ni siquiera puede levantar un vaso de agua por sí misma. Habían sido prudentes, no me presionaron, y aun así mostraban su preocupación hacia mí. E, inesperadamente, estaban defendiéndome, aun sin pedírselos.

¿Era eso a lo que se llamaba tener amigos?

* * *

_Hasta aquí es donde podría decir que termina la introducción de la historia, la parte previa al comienzo del desarrollo o como quieran llamarle. Estuve cuestionándome si debería haber eliminado las cosas que quité, pero creo que es mejor así. Así que en el próximo capítulo comienza el primer arco! Yupi!_

_Anahi: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado ese toque original al fic… ¡es que todos los demás son en Londres! o.O Y descuida, tu pregunta no es estúpida. Sí, acá en Venezuela está el Pico Bolívar además de otros cuatro, están cubiertos de hielo por la altura, para llegar ahí se usa el teleférico (aunque creo que todavía está en remodelación), el cual es el más alto del mundo. La leyenda fantástica "Las Cinco Aguilas Blanca" cortesía de Tulio Febres Cordero (puedes buscarla en internet) es una referencia directa a estos picos. A veces nieva allá, y cuando eso pasa, cae nieve también en algunos pueblitos que están a gran altura, como San Rafael de Mucuchíes por ejemplo, y en la carretera que comunica Mérida con Trujillo y creo que también en la via Mérida-Barinas. Puedes buscar fotos en internet si quieres, pon "nevada Mérida Venezuela" en el buscador y verás varias fotos de nevadas recientes :D_

_Gracias a todos por seguir, leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos. Su apoyo es como mi comida xD nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Edición: Disculpen los errores garrafales con el nombre "Adriana". No sé que carrizo pasó, pero cuando revisé el doc manager ese nombre apareció donde debían ir otros, pero ya lo arreglé. Aun así, si notan ese nombrecito colado por donde les parezca que no debe, avísenme._

—Fanfiction, 18 de Agosto de 2014.


End file.
